A Prince's Journey
by talking2myself
Summary: Troy is destroyed and the royal family is scattered. Paris is enslaved by the Greeks. Paris struggles to reunite with his beloved Helen while learning the meaning of true courage and what it truly means to be a prince.
1. Chapter 1

**A Prince's Journey**

A _Troy _sequel by talking2myself

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any characters from _Troy_, The Illiad, The Aerid or any other of Homer's or Vigil's works and I'm not getting any money for this... what?! What do you mean I'm not?! Call my lawyer! Oh. Right. On with the story.

**SUMMARY: **Troy is destroyed and the royal family is scattered. Paris is enslaved by the Greeks. Aided by a Trojan boy Aeneas and his father Anchises and carrying the sword of Troy, Paris learns about what it means to truly be a prince while trying to return to his beloved Helen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I first wrote this story in the year 2007... holy cow it was that long ago. I still like the story but I've made some editing changes in order to make it more consistent. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Troy's Final Night**

The night air was warm and balmy and soft hush had settled over the city-state of Troy. The moon shone bright in the distance casting shadows across the stone buildings and courtyards. It shimmered down upon the head of an enormous wooden horse that had been positioned in the center of the city square. The wooden horse loomed over the city, gazing down at the sleeping fortress. A victory trophy and a hard won one at that.

Behind Troy's mighty walls, the entire city slept easily for the first time in months, without fear that the Greeks would storm their walls and murder them in their beds. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning and the only person still awake was its prince. Its only prince.

Paris lay on his back in his bed staring at the ceiling. Helen lay there with him, her head rested on his chest. Paris had one arm wrapped around her and he absently trailed his fingers through her silky blonde hair with his free hand. He could feel her heart beating against his own heavy heart, slow and steady in sleep. Her arms were wrapped him as though she were still afraid that someone would steal him away from her in the night.

_Hector will never be able to hold his wife again. He'll never see her again._

Paris shook his head struggling to rid his mind of such thoughts. It had been twelve nights since Hector's death and still Paris could not sleep. Everything he did, every movement, every thought led back to Hector. His commander. His older brother. His hero.

Paris's grief made him feel weaker than ever. Andromache, Hector's wife, was still crying at night. During his bouts with insomnia he could hear weeping when she didn't think anyone was listening. He watched her bravely wipe away her tears every morning and line her eyes with kohl. She didn't have a choice. She had to be strong for their child. She was the grieving widow, but she wasn't allowed to dwell on her loss.

Paris unfortunately wasn't as lucky. Every little thing no matter how insignificant made him think of his brother. He couldn't hold his nephew any more knowing that he would grow up without a father. Paris's father Priam moved through the palace like a ghost and nothing Paris said or did seemed to snap him out of his trance. One thought kept Paris from sinking into the same pit of depression. That was the thought that Hector's killer was still alive and living unpunished while Hector was dead in his grave.

_ Achilles_! A fierce rage burned in Paris's heart. That man! That monster! Some called him a God, but Paris knew better. He was a savage! _All a king needed to do was point him in the right direction and then pay him once he was done with his killings. They released on Troy like a trained dog._

Helen let out a cry in her sleep. Paris looked down. He had gripped her too tightly. He quickly released her murmuring apologies that she didn't hear. Helen rolled over in her sleep peaceful once again. Paris sighed. It was clear he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Only one thing would give him some peace of mind.

He slipped from their bed and quietly replaced the sheets over Helen. He took a few moments to gaze upon her peaceful face. His thumb gently stroked her soft cheek with his fingers. Helen was the only joy in his life now. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Paris reached out and picked up his quiver and bow which lay at the foot of his bed. Ever since Hector had died Paris had taken to carrying them around wherever he went just in case he ever caught sight of Achilles. Casting one final glance at Helen, he slipped out of their room and into the night.

* * *

Helen awoke sluggishly a few minutes later though she wasn't sure why. She reached over to snuggle closer to Paris but found only a vacant spot on the bed. Helen bolted upright in a panic searching for Paris. She frantically looked around the room as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

THWACK!

She heard a faint sound from the courtyard below. Helen frowned as she quickly got her feet and pulled a silk robe over her nightgown. She scurried across the floor to the window that overlooked the courtyard. She clutched her robe tightly and leaned out the window scanning the ground for her lover.

The moon was big and bright above them. It was easy to spot the lone figure who stood there silhouetted against the moonlight. Paris. She watched him raise his bow and slowly knock an arrow to it. He pulled the string taut before he released it with a soft snap. The arrow flew through the night before landing in the stuffed dummy that hung a distance away. The dummy swung and danced in the night as though possessed as the arrow struck it with another loud THWACK.

Helen let out a sad sigh. It didn't take a wise man to understand what was on Paris's mind. She slipped into her sandals and hurried out the door and down the stairs to the courtyard.

* * *

Paris watched the dummy swing back and forth, the shaft of his arrow protruded from its stuffed chest. Another perfect mark. Paris whipped out another arrow from his quiver without taking time to relish in his successful shot. None of them mattered until it was Achilles with arrows protruded from his body. Paris knocked another arrow and released it. This one flew down towards the leg of the dummy striking through its heel. _Achilles. Paris thought to himself, __I long for the day when it's your body hanging there!_

"Paris?"

Paris jumped, releasing his third arrow in surprise. The arrow went wide striking the dummy in the head. Not a perfect match, but it still achieved the desired effect.

Paris whirled around. Helen stood on the edge of the courtyard looking more beautiful than ever. Her long blonde hair was shining bright under the stars. Her big blue eyes were locked on him, wide with concern.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Paris said dully.

"It's not yet dawn," Helen said.

"I couldn't sleep," Paris said. He reached for another arrow. Helen frowned. She took a few steps closer to him. "Don't do this, Paris," she said softly. "I watched Menelaus drive himself mad with war..."

"I am not a warrior!" Paris snapped. "And the whole world knows it by now. I know nothing of war." _Hector had been right. Hector had always been right. _Paris released his taut string and watched the arrow soar into the dummy with a satisfying smack!

"No, Paris you're not and I thank the Gods for that every day," Helen cried. She flung her arms around Paris. Paris's bow clattered on the ground besides him. She clung to him for a few moments. "I do not want to love a warrior," she whispered. She lifted her chin so her damp eyes met his. "But this war has consumed you..."

"That's because it's _my_ war," Paris burst. His glare had softened. He looked away from her and stared at the sandy ground. "I am the cause of it. My weakness."

Helen instantly pulled away. "Me?!" she demanded fiercely.

"No!" Paris cried suddenly." I couldn't kill Menelaus. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't win your hand…"

"Our love is not the cause of this war!" Helen cried. "Do you think Menelaus so innocent that he would just hand me over if you won? That there would be no war if you beat him and the Greeks would just row back home empty handed?!"

"They looted half our temples," Paris muttered weakly. Helen let out a heaving sigh. She clasped Paris's face in her hands.

"Paris," she whispered. She gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. "There's nothing you can do. Nothing you could have done. She slipped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his ear. "You can't blame yourself for Hector's death. It was not your doing and nothing you can do will bring him back."

Paris frowned and melted into her embrace. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder. Helen held him close stroking his brown curls with her long fingers. After a small eternity, Helen pulled away from him and took a few steps back towards the palace.

"Come back to bed," she said.

Paris frowned. "I'm not done yet..."

"Come!"

Paris wanted to protest. He wanted to stay there until that dummy was filled up with arrows like a pincushion. But Helen met his eyes firmly. Her hand held out for his. Her gaze steady. Paris sighed and slung his quiver over his shoulder, walking back to her like a child who had just received a whipping. He offered her his hand and she clasped it tightly in hers.

As the two lovers walked back to their room they passed the large courtyard where the large wooden horse loomed besides the city. Paris looked up at in disgust. There was something wrong about it. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was not right. He remembered the people of Troy dancing around it in celebration. As though no one had died. As though the war had never happened. As though the Crown Prince had not been slain.

Helen followed Paris's gaze to the wooden horse. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Paris muttered bitterly. His eyes flicked upwards darkly at the structure. "We should burn that horse."

"The war is over, Paris," Helen said gently.

"No, it's not!" Paris said fiercely. "You said so yourself the king of Greece will not take defeat in stride."

"Paris…" Helen sighed in exasperation. Paris immediately clamped his mouth shut. Helen was accustomed to this life. A lover who was never there always fighting wars in faraway places. She did not want this fate for her and Paris. Paris was so young. So naive is so many ways. He had never seen war before. She feared that this war and his brother's death would harden his heart. "May we have peace just for one night?" Helen asked softly. Paris said nothing he just squeezed her hand tightly in his. Helen smiled. In a world of uncertainties one fact held true. Paris loved her.

The two of them silently stole back into their bedroom. Helen slipped out her shoes and let her robe drop to the ground. Her nightgown swished around her bare ankles as she crossed back to the bed. Paris followed her and slipped his arms around her slim waist pressing his face into her hair inhaling her sweet scent. "I love you," he whispered.

Helen slid her hands around his before turning her face to kiss him. A long gentle kiss. When they finally parted, she slipped from his arms and sat down on the bed. She patted the spot besides her. He sat next to her and allowed her to recline him back down onto the mattress. Helen's arm wrapped around his waist and she nestled against his shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Andromache was awoken by the baby crying. She got up slowly and stiffly feeling far older than she was. It was as though she had aged twelve years in the twelve days since her husband had died.

She walked over to the cradle a short distance from her bed which seemed to have grown in the past twelve days. It was far too big and wide for her alone. Her son lay swaddled in a blanket in the cradle. His red face was open and his little feet kicked against the white fabric She smiled at him before she gently lifted him and cradled him against her shoulder. "Shh, shh shh," she cooed. "What's wrong little one ?" she asked in her gentle voice that all mother's seem to inherit sooner or later," Do you miss your papa?" She wiped tears away from her face as she rocked him. "I do too." She paced about her chambers, lightly bouncing her son and rubbing his back until his crying ceased. She halted at the window and glanced down at the courtyard. She could see the young lovers walking back to their suite.

She let out a heavy sigh. Paris walked a little slower and not as tall as usual. It was hard for her to feel sorry for him at first. War was destined to come to Troy, but his affair had certainly sped the process along. The baby's face crinkled and he began to fuss again forcing her to resume her walking. Andromache smiled down at him. "I'm very sorry. I'll keep walking." She shuffled down the familiar path that she had done so many nights before. Twelve steps across to her bed. Twelve steps back to the window. Repeat as necessary. Hector would walk with her some times insisting that he wouldn't sleep until she and the baby did. She wiped away more tears at the thought. Somehow she felt like a longer walk this time.

She held her son close wrapped up tightly in a warm blanket. He was starting to quiet down. She stroked his downy head and walked down the long corridor. The servants were lounging on their straw pallets in one room exhausted from their long day's work. Briseis was sitting in her room twisting a piece of her hair absently, lost in thought. King Priam was fast asleep in his room. Resting peacefully for the first time since Hector had died. The last room was Paris and Helen's. The two were lying in their bed again. Helen was asleep with her head nestled against Paris's shoulder. Paris was lying there, his elbow was propped up. His head rested against it. His eyes were open. He seemed tired, but it was nothing that sleep could cure. His eyes briefly glanced up and met hers. Andromache quickly hurried by. She couldn't speak to him. It was still too soon.

She made her way back to her rooms slowly. Her baby was now asleep against her shoulder. She pressed her lips to his forehead before gently laying him back down in his cradle. She smiled at him as she watched him sleep peacefully. Resting at his side was the wooden toy that Hector had carved for him. She wished that she could sleep as soundly as him.

She crawled back into her bed, pulling the blankets over her. She closed her eyes, but still lay awake. _Go to sleep! _She told herself over and over. All is peaceful. All is well. But sleep still did not come.

Perhaps all was not as well as it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel By talking2myself

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Troy or any other story and no I'm STILL not making any money off of this! Darn!

Chapter. 1 The Burning City

Smoke. It was the first thing that Paris could remember. The faint smell had drifted up to his window. He had scarcely noticed it at first, but it was enough to rouse his senses. Then, came the voices. Harsh yelling voices. Paris shook his head like a dog trying to rid himself of them thinking it was some dream. The yelling got louder and clearer. Paris bolted upright in bed Helen slid down off his chest. She groaned and rolled over. Paris got up quickly and hurried to the window. "Paris," Helen sighed in frustration," If you don't come back to this bed right now..."

Paris stood there silhouetted against the window not paying her any heed. "Paris?" Helen asked seeing his body tense," What is it?"

"We have to go!" Paris said suddenly. He snatched a cloak off the ground and wrapped it around Helen. "Keep your head down and don't talk unless you have to."

"Paris, what on earth?!" she cried. Paris silenced her roughly with his hand.

"We don't have time," Paris snapped," The Greeks are invading. Troy burns. We have to get out of here immediately."

Helen stared at him steadily. Only her big wide eyes betrayed her fear. She nodded quickly," I'll fetch Andromache and Briseis as well. Find your father." Paris nodded. He quickly pressed his lips to her forehead before the two took off in separate directions.

Andromache was lying awake in bed. Sleep still would not come to her even though the baby was fast asleep. She got up again to go check on him. She knew he would be sleeping, but she needed something to occupy her troubled mind. As she crossed the room she happened to glance out her window. She paused for a second. She fixed her gaze on the horse. Something was not right. It was trembling like it were ready to explode. Then, a large door burst open from the wooden body of the horse. Soldiers flooded out like water out of a cracked pot. The horse now hovered over Troy like a death omen.

For a moment all she could do was stand there in mute horror. Her son's crying snapped her out of it. She couldn't just sit there. She had to protect him! She quickly scooped up the child and held him close to her whispering softly to him. She wrapped him in his sling and then wrapped a cloak around the both of them.

She hurried into the hallway. Sleepy eyed servants were emerging from their rooms to see what the commotion was. Helen was pushing her way through. "Andromache!" she cried," We have to get out of here!"

"Hush!" Andromache snapped," Do you want to start a panic?"

"Sorry," Helen said," But we must, and soon. Where's Briseis? I doubt she could sleep through this."

Paris ran into his father's room wrapped up in his cloak and with his bow hanging off his back and the sword of Troy on his belt. "Father!" he cried," Troy is burning. We have to..." He froze in the doorway. His father was gone! No! This could not be! He hurried out into the hallway. The servants were scared. They were mulling about like rats on a drowning ship. He caught sight of Helen and Andromache. The two women hurried towards him. "My father's gone!" he burst out," He must be at the temple. I can think of no other place..."

"Briseis is gone too," Helen interrupted.

"What?!" Paris cried. His heart sank. His happy laughing cousin. His young _virgin _cousin lost in the fray of Greek soldiers. It was almost too much to bear.

"There's no time," Andromache said very business like," We must get out now. Follow me. Hector showed me a way out before he died."

Helen clutched Paris's arm as the two ran down the stairs and into the mysterious tunnel that surely led to freedom. The two struggled to cross the courtyard though it was swarming with soldiers. Paris stopped halfway through and looked around. The city was destroyed. Soldiers were looting homes and chasing women around. Men lay dying on the ground around him. He could hear them groaning and moaning in pain. And all around there was fire. Hot burning fire raining ash down on the royal family. Paris just stood there in the middle of all the chaos. _I caused this. This is MY doing. _

Helen looked back at Paris. He looked like a lost child in the middle of the night. She hurried back and yanked on his arm to hurry him along. He broke his trance and followed her, but the look still haunted his dark eyes.

"It's this way!" Andromache yelled back over her shoulder," Not much further now!" She disappeared into an opening. "This way! We're out." Paris watched her leave through the opening. Her blue cloak flapping in the wind as well as her hair. It was the last time he would see her or his nephew for a very long time.

Paris stopped suddenly. Helen snapped back like a dog on a leash. "Paris! Come on!" she yelled growing frustrated.

"Not yet," Paris said. The two stood there for a few moments. More soldiers were flooding in. It was growing more and more dangerous. Helen couldn't stay and he knew it. "Go on," he said," I'll be there shortly."

"What?!" Helen cried," Paris stop talking foolish! We must go! Now! Before the entire city burns."

"I can't leave!" Paris cried," Not without my father! Not without Briseis!"

"We'll send men back for them, Paris," Helen cried tears were forming in her big brown eyes," Paris, don't make me watch you die!"

Paris pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "The Gods will bring me back to you," he whispered softly. He kissed her gently before turning and hurrying back out the tunnel.

He nearly collided with a boy as he turned to leave. "My lord!" the boy cried in surprise.

"Hush!" Paris whispered," What is your name?"

"Aeneas, sir," he said softly.

Paris quickly pulled the sword of Troy free of his belt and handed it to the boy. "Keep this safe," he said quoting what his father had told him shortly before. "As long as a Trojan carries this sword there is hope for Troy." Aeneas accepted the sword slowly with wide eyes and trembling hands. He looked up at Paris and at the sword again speechlessly. Paris didn't waste anymore time. He charged off into the fray. _I don't know what I'm doing! This is crazy! I'm NOT a warrior! Hector was! _Paris swore trying to rid himself of such useless thoughts. It didn't matter whether he was ready or not. His country needed him. For once he wanted to be the man he was born to be.

Interrupting his internal monologue, A huge soldier took a swipe at Paris. The blow hit him sideways so he was knocked flat. By only the Gods' good fortune he wasn't seriously hurt. He had been struck by the flat of the sword and Paris's armor had protected the rest of him. The man hovered over him laughing cruelly. He raised his sword high and was about to bring it down on Paris. Paris threw his arm up over his head and braced himself for the blow. It never came.

Paris heard a strange gurgling sound. He looked up slowly. A sword was sticking out the middle of the man's abdomen. Paris nearly wretched at the sight. He managed to bring his eyes to the sword again. It wasn't just any sword. It was the sword of Troy!

"My lord!" he heard a small voice cry. The boy yanked his sword out. Half his tunic was covered in blood. His face was pale, but he didn't seem scared. The body of the man flopped to the ground like a freshly killed deer. Aeneas didn't give it a second thought. He offered his hand to Paris," Are you alright?"

"Fine," Paris said getting to his feet quickly. The only thing hurt was his pride. The crown prince of Troy had to be saved by a scrawny seventeen year old.

"Sir," Aeneas said," With all due respect you shouldn't be here! All the other nobles have fled..."

"No," Paris interrupted," My father is still in here. Briseis is still in here! I won't leave without them. You on the other hand should make your way to the tunnel!"

"No sir," Aeneas said," Who will protect you?"

Paris would have burst out laughing at that comment had the consequences been less dire. He yanked Aeneas into a corner where there was less fighting. "You're not a warrior my lord!" he piped," I can protect you."

Paris rolled his eyes," Do as you like! I'm going to find Briseis. And if you're going to come at least keep a sharp eye."

"Yes my lord," he said. The two hurried off. The women of Troy made it to the other side of the tunnel. The soldiers fought on hard and fierce on either side. And all the while the city burned. With the great wooden horse towering above the chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel By talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any people from Troy. Still no money for this although I am getting some reviews!

Chapter. 2 Revenge and Betrayal

Paris ran through the burning city faster than he thought he could run. Aeneas was lagging behind him yelling for Paris to slow down. To wait up. Paris barely gave the boy a thought. He had more important things on his mind. Briseis. He had to find her. Before it was too late.

He was hurrying through the inner palace. The shrine of Apollo loomed ahead of him. He Soldiers were everywhere looting the temple. Paris was sick. His brother had not died so Troy could be torn apart in such a horrid manner!

"Have you no honor?!" an old, but proud voice yelled out.

"Father?!" Paris cried. He followed the voice. He didn't hear it anymore. Panic gripped him like an icy cold fist.

Finally, he caught a glimpse of Briseis. Agamemnon was dragging her away from the shrine. The Greek king was gripping her arm telling her something frightful though Paris couldn't make out the words. Paris screamed and rushed over to them. Briseis was struggling like an animal caught in a trap. Agamemnon's eyes were wide and filled with lust. Briseis let out a scream. Paris grabbed his bow and was about to notch an arrow. Suddenly, they stopped. Agamemnon's body suddenly tensed and stiffened. His mouth opened in a silent scream. He fell backwards with a plop. Briseis stood there looking down at him. Her eyes were wide. A bloodstained dagger was clutched in her hand.

Paris released a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. Briseis was safe! But the poor girl had just killed a man. She was an acolyte! Once when they were children she had started sobbing because Hector had killed a mouse. This was a person! A vicious cruel person, but that wouldn't matter to Briseis.

Briseis looked up helplessly. It was only then that Paris realized the guards. They were coming! Charging forwards. "BRISEIS!" Paris screamed.

Suddenly, a figure darted out of nowhere. He moved sleekly forwards swiping through the guards as though they were made of paper. Paris watched dumbly in fascination, vaguely aware of Aeneas tugging at his sleeve willing him to keep moving. Paris shook him off easily. This man had to be the greatest warrior in the world. Paris recognized him instantly. It was Achilles.

Achilles finished off the last guard and stood there panting for a few moments. _Now's my chance! Hector! You will have your revenge tonight! _Paris lifted his bow quickly and tried to aim. But thenBriseis got up slowly and then ran over and threw herself into his arms. Paris nearly dropped his bow. For the second time that day, the world seemed to stop for a moment. Frozen in time. Briseis was holding Achilles as intimately as he would hold Helen. Briseis and Achilles! His brother's killer! His acolyte cousin! What in the name of the Gods was happening?! "Briseis," Paris whispered softly. A tear rolling down his cheek, though he wasn't sure why.

Then, a new image entered his mind. Hector. His brother's dying screams echoed in his ear. Watching his lifeless body be dragged around the city of Troy. His widow hiding her sorrow everyday, crying in secret. His proud noble father reduced to begging for his body back like some sort of commoner. And here was his killer. Kissing his cousin!

The strange numb feeling of shock instantly and was replaced with a new feeling. White hot rage. Paris tore towards the two lovers flinging Aeneas off his arm. "No my lord!" Aeneas cried," No man can kill him!"

Paris leapt onto the battlements and took careful aim. Briseis looked up at him in shock and then horror. "Paris no!"

Paris didn't hear her. It was as though the world had vanished apart from him and Achilles. All he heard was his arrow slicing through the air and diving into Achilles's flesh. Once. Paris quickly reloaded. Achilles was hunched over in pain. Briseis was sobbing. Begging him to stop. Paris released his arrow. Twice. Achilles's eyes glazed over. Briseis was desperately pleading for him to stop. Paris let his last arrow fly. His aim was perfect. Achilles dropped to the ground.

Paris rushed down the stairs where they stood. He stood there a short distance away from the two. Briseis was holding Achilles crying uncontrollably. Achilles was whispering something to her. Something soft and intimate. It only made his blood boil hotter. How dare he speak to her! What was she thinking? "Come on Briseis!" Paris snapped. Achilles whispered something again before she laid him on the ground. She continued to sob, but ran to Paris's side. Paris seized her arm a little roughly and ran towards the secret tunnel.

"You killed him!" Briseis wailed as they made their way further with Aeneas a short distance behind.

"I had to!" Paris yelled his patience running short.

"He saved me!" Briseis sobbed.

Paris let out a snort," He saved your virtues from Agamemnon so he could rob them himself."

Briseis looked up at him defiantly through her tear filled eyes," He didn't _have_ to rob them. I gave them to him freely!"

"WHAT?!" Paris stopped short. His grip tightened hard on Briseis's arm. Briseis let out a small cry. Paris yanked her upright so her eyes met his. "You broke your vows?!" he hollered," With HIM!

"Paris, you're hurting me!" Briseis moaned.

Paris released her hand sharply and backed a short distance away. Briseis got up quickly. Paris was staring at her like he had never seen her before. Paris couldn't force himself to speak. One thousand emotions were trying to force their way out. Anger. Confusion. Shock. But one overshadowed all of them. Hurt. It choked him and his voice fled. Briseis looked back at him her body trembling by the sobs that racked her body. "Say something!"

"How could you?!" Paris sobbed. It was as though a dam had burst and his emotions broke free. Hot tears of anger were springing unbidden from his eyes. "He killed Hector! He killed your cousin!"

"I don't know!" Briseis wailed," I don't know!"

Paris gripped her hand and gave it to Aeneas. "Take her out of here!"

"Where are you going?!" Briseis asked.

"Looking for my father," Paris snapped," The one family member I have left who's NOT sleeping with a Greek!"

Briseis glared at Paris. Then, she screamed at him. "You act so pious and high and mighty! How many women did _you_ bed before you met Helen?!"

SMACK! Paris slapped Briseis hard across the face. She fell to the ground. Paris stood there over her panting. The action had come out of the blue, but strangely enough Paris didn't regret it. Briseis looked up at him through a blackened eye as though expecting to get hit again. "Love is blind," she whimpered softly," You of all people should know that. I know he killed Hector. But it's not his fault. It's not! It's this war..." She trailed off crying softly. Paris yanked her roughly to her feet.

"You know nothing of war," he said coldly," And you know nothing of love!"

Briseis glared at him," And you do?"

"I do now," Paris said. He firmly gave her arm to Aeneas," Take her out of the city."

"But sir," Aeneas stammered," I can't just leave..."

"Go Aeneas."

"What about...?"

"DO IT AENEAS!" Paris barked harshly. There was no question. That was an order not a suggestion. Aeneas suddenly felt very small in Paris's shadow. He backed away slowly," Y-yes my lord." He took Briseis arm gently and led her away.

Andromache stood on the outskirts of the city holding her baby tightly. Helen was a short distance away, gnawing at her fingernails. Where was Paris? Andromache started pacing. A small group of women, elderly men, and children had escaped. They had fled into the hills and woods without waiting. Her and Helen were the only ones left waiting for the rest of the royal family. She was disgusted at her country. Their entire council had vanished. Priests from the temple who swore that they would fear nothing but the gods were scrambling to be the first out of the mouth of the tunnel. It was sickening!

Hector would never flee in such a cowardly manner. He would stand. He would fight till his last breath defending his country. Andromache held her baby closer. That was just it. He had already done that. He was gone. Troy was no longer his to protect. That responsibility was left to Priam... and Paris. She tried to imagine Paris as a king. She couldn't do it. No image came to her mind. Nothing. Paris was many things... but he was no king.

"Look!" Helen cried suddenly. Two figures were stumbling out of the tunnel. Briseis and the boy that Paris had been talking to. The two women scrambled to them. Andromache handed Helen the baby and then pulled a sobbing Briseis into her arms. "Briseis!" she cried," You're safe! Now tell me! Did they hurt you?Are you alright?!"

"I'm... not... hurt," Briseis managed to gasp between sobs.

Andromache held Briseis and rocked her back and forth. "It's alright," she whispered soothingly," It's over now."

"No," Briseis said shaking her head into Andromache's robes," It's not over! It's not!"

"Where's Paris?!" Helen demanded. Briseis broke into fresh tears. "Briseis!" Helen yelled resisting the urge to shake the girl until she told her story," Where is he?!"

"Still in the city," Aeneas interrupted," He's still looking for the king."

"He's in there!" Helen cried," Alone?!"

"No," Aeneas said," I'm going to go look for him."

"Oh no!" Andromache said firmly," You're still a child! You go back in there and there's no guarantee that you'll come back in one piece!"

"There's no hope, Aeneas!" Briseis moaned.

"Don't say such things!" Helen snapped.

"Yeah!" Aeneas piped," Besides I got this!" He held up the sword of Troy gallantly. "As long as a Trojan carries this there's still hope! I'm a Trojan! And the kingdom still has one prince left. Besides that my father is still in there. I won't leave without him."

The three women exchanged nervous glances. It was clear that the boy's mind was made up. He turned and headed back into the tunnel. "Be careful!" Andromache cried. She took her son back from Helen and watched him leave. So young. The soldiers were getting smaller. She held her son closer happy that it wasn't him out there in the fray. The three women huddled together. They were all that they had left. Troy was gone and its heroes were as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Troy people. Please review! Thanks!

Chapter. 3 Farewells

"Father!" Paris cried out. His voice was growing hoarse from shouting. The battle had ceased and an eerie quiet settled over Troy. A dangerous sort of quiet. Paris preferred the clanging swords and battle cries over this deadly silence. He'd rather have the enemy he could see instead of the enemy he couldn't. "Father!" he cried again. He sounded like a child who had lost his parent in a crowd. "Father! Father!" he sobbed out loud and then cried again like he was a boy again," Papa!"

"Hector?" A small voice whispered. Paris hurried towards the voice. It was in the temple of Apollo. The temple was demolished ransacked of any values it had. The priests had fled though he could see the bodies of a few brave souls who had stayed and fought. Among them lay Priam's still noble body.

"Father!" Paris cried a flood of relief washed over him. He ran over to the poor old man and lifted his head a little. He looked down at the man's robes in horror. A cruel red streak marked where a sword had been driven through his father. "No!" Paris whispered nearly in a panic.

"Hector?" his father murmured," Have we made it across the river?"

"No, father," Paris cried cradling his father gently in his arms," It's me! It's Paris!"

"Paris?!" Priam whispered peering at him," My boy! Then, Apollo has granted me a few more moments on earth! Bless him!"

"Come on father," Paris said trying to stay calm," I'll carry you!"

"No," Priam said weakly, but firmly," I will stay here with my city. I choose to die here."

Paris sobbed," You can't die..."

"All of us do," Priam said gently, his voice was fading fast.

"No, no!" Paris cried," Father, this is all my fault! This war! Hector! I should've never taken Helen to Troy. All it caused is misery! Troy is gone!"

"No," Priam said he gently raised his bloodstained hand to Paris's heart," Troy will always be here and so will I and Hector."

"Father..."

"You will be a king one day," Priam whispered a smile flicked across his face," A great king and I will be proud..."

"Papa."

"A great king," he murmured. Suddenly, his eyes stared forwards and his breathing stopped.

"Papa!" Paris cried," Papa! No! Please no! Don't leave Troy! Don't leave your people!" He held him close and sobbed into his chest," Don't leave me."

"That does it!" Helen cried," I can't wait anymore!"

"Helen no!" Briseis cried.

Helen crawled into the tunnel and disappeared. Briseis tried to follow after her, but Andromache clutched her arm and pulled her back. "Not you too!" she said firmly," We have to stay together."

"But what about Helen?!" Briseis cried.

"There's nothing more we can do," Andromache said sadly," We'll wait here until they come back. All of them!"

Briseis nodded sadly and sat down on the ground. Andromache settled down next to her rocking her baby gently. She glanced over at Briseis. She gently pushed a length of her hair out of her face. "Briseis, what happened to your eye?!" she cried.

Briseis gently touched her bruised flesh," Nothing." she said sadly.

"A Greek?" Andromache asked investigating further.

"No," Briseis said," Paris."

"Paris?!" Andromache cried. She never considered Paris a violent man. Foolish and cocky, but never violent. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I wouldn't go without a fight," Briseis said," And I did something... terrible."

"What?"

Briseis looked down. Tears sprang to her eyes as she thought of Achilles lying there in troy. Dead. "I can't tell you," she said softly.

Andromache nodded, but she added gently," You will tell me. Someday."

Paris sat there holding his father's body sobbing quietly. He didn't even notice the figures crowding around him. He looked up suddenly and dropped his father. "The last of the royal family," a man said gently. Their leader apparently. "I'm surprised you're still here."

Paris yanked out his bow, but he was unsure who to aim at. "Easy boy," the man said," You don't stand a chance. You're outnumbered, surrounded."

"Then, I'll kill all I can before I die!" Paris snarled," What do I have to lose anyway?!"

Their leader took a step forwards," Drop the bow."

"No," Paris snapped.

"Do it prince," the man said," We have seen enough death for one day."

Paris eyed him fiercely. He wanted to be the noble hero that Hector was. But he wasn't. He knew that. Paris let out a sigh. _My father and Hector wouldn't want me dead_. "I will," Paris said slowly," If my father gets a proper burial. As a noble king and worthy adversary."

The leader nodded," Yes. He deserves that at least. Now put the bow down."

Paris slowly dropped the bow. He looked up at the man steadily. He recognized him. "Odysseus?" he asked. The man nodded. Paris jabbed a finger at the huge wooden horse," That vile creation was your doing!"

Two men came forwards and clasped heavy shackles around his hands. "Take him to the others," Odysseus said," Continue the search for Achilles."As they led him away Paris wanted to laugh. _Search all you want. You'll find his body lying there in all its glory._

A small group of Trojan soldiers were there. Paris's heart sank when he saw Aeneas standing there. "I ordered you to leave," he said sternly.

Aeneas shrugged," You did. I left. I came back."

"Why?!" Paris cried.

"I couldn't leave my father," Aeneas said looking up at a grizzled man a head taller than him with a dark beard. He nodded in greeting.

"Move along!" A Greek soldier snapped and shoved him into the ranks. The Trojan soldiers stood there looking at him in shock. What was their prince doing there with the common soldiers. One of the soldiers cracked a whip above his head and ordered them to move.

"Where are we going?!" Paris demanded.

"To Greece," Aeneas said sadly," As slaves."

"Slaves?!" Paris cried," But when do we leave?"

"Now."

"We can't!" Paris exclaimed," My father's funeral!"

"Will be carried out," Odysseus said walking alongside him," As you ordered."

"But I won't be there," Paris said," I won't be able to say goodbye to my father. My last surviving family member."

"He won't be there to hear you anyway," Odysseus snapped harsher than he wanted," Just be glad he's receiving the proper rites. None of the common soldiers will get the same treatment. And he's not you're only family. You have your lover. And your cousin."

"I have no cousin!" Paris snapped bitterly," And Helen is far from Troy."

"Well," Odysseus said gently," Soon you will be too."

"Helen!" Briseis cried as Helen walked back from the tunnel slowly. Hours had passed long and slow. Andromache breathed a sigh of relief as well. Brieseis burst forwards and hugged Helen tightly. Helen didn't acknowledge the motion. She had something cradled tightly in her arms. Tears shone in her eyes.

"Did you find him?" Andromache asked gently.

Helen looked up sadly. And held out what was in her hands. It was Paris's bow. "He's gone," she whispered," He's gone forever."


	5. Chapter 5

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Troy characters. I'm just borrowing them. I'll return them... eventually. Please review!

Chapter. 4 Soldiers of Troy

"Andromache!" Briseis cried," What are you doing?" It had been three days since they had left the abandoned city of Troy. The three women had been stranded in the wilderness desperately searching for survivors or soldiers who may have escaped. Andromache looked over her shoulder. She had Paris's bow in her hands.

"If we're going to be on our own," she said practically," We might as well learn how to defend ourselves." She looked over her shoulder to make sure Helen was gone before muttering," If Paris can learn how to use one of these things how hard can it be?" She picked an arrow from Paris's quiver and attempted to notch it to the bow. She pulled the string taut and closed one eye like she had seen Paris do when he practiced at night. The arrow flopped down a few inches from the ground. "Hmmph!" she grumbled," Harder than it looks."

"I think you have it upside down," Briseis said. She moved forwards and turned the bow over gently. As she did she remembered the last time she had seen it. Paris. She had loved her cousin before that fateful night. She still wanted to love him, but he had killed Achilles! Her love. _You know nothing of war and you know nothing of love._ His harsh words still rang in her ears while she tried to sleep at night. She shivered and let go of the bow quickly.

"Are you alright?" Andromache asked.

"Fine," Briseis said quickly," Try again."

Helen sat a short distance away holding the baby gently. He gurgled and cooed as he looked up at her with big brown eyes. Helen allowed a small smile to spread across her face. She still dreamed of becoming a mother herself one day. Menelaus had never wanted that. And Paris... She frowned sadly. She didn't have enough time with Paris to even have a wedding let alone children. The baby reached up and grabbed the string of pearls around her neck. Helen gently loosed the child's hand and fingered it. He had given it to her long ago, or maybe it just seemed that way. _Men will hunt us. Gods will curse us. But I'll love you. Till the day they burn my body. I will love you._ Helen wiped tears from her eyes. She had never dreamed that they would be seperated like this. Hunted, persecuted, maybe even killed, but she always thought they'd be together in the end.

Helen sighed and got up carrying the baby back over to where Andromache was sitting. She watched as another arrow flew through the air. This one was crooked and only went a few feet, but at least it was airborne. She heard Andromache grumble and let out a slew of swear words a princess shouldn't know.

"Gods damn this cursed piece of wood!" Andromache snapped.

"Perhaps, if it is too hard, you should take a break?" Briseis offered.

"This too hard?!" Andromache asked," I've been through childbirth! I'm not going to let a piece of wood make a fool of me!"

"You shouldn't have returned," Paris could hear Aeneas's father reprimanding the boy as they sat there a short distance from the Greek army around a small fire which was dying fast. The two were whispering a softly to each other, but Paris could still make out their conversation. His father's name was Anchises who had served Priam faithfully for many years.

"I had to, father," Aeneas protested," I couldn't just leave you here. Besides, I had to protect the prince."

_No, you didn't!_ Paris wanted to retort, but in the back of his mind he knew that Aeneas had saved his life. Aeneas and Anchises continued to whisper to each other. Paris just lay there listening to the fire crackle.

The group of prisoners was small, which meant that only a few sons of Troy had been spared. Apart from the boy and his father there were a few other men. One was a plain looking boy maybe five years old than Paris named Eugenios. He had a badly wounded arm from fighting Odysseus. Odysseus had spared his life because of the gallant fight. One not so noble was a fat rat-like man named, Kerberos. They had found him hiding in a barrel during the fight. He had pleaded and begged for mercy until the Greeks laughed and decided to keep him around for their own amusement. There were also two brothers about the same age as Anchises, twins named Nikias and Nomikos. Both had blonde hair and brown eyes. They had been fighting with Anchises and had somehow managed to stay alive long enough to get captured. The last one was a small boy. A few years older than Aeneas. He barely spoke at all. When Aeneas asked what his name was the boy spat out," Evander." No one could get any other words out of him. He kept himself hidden underneath his cloak aside from a few brown tresses that blew in the wind.

"Where will they take us?!" Kerberos asked anxiously biting his fingernails," Will they kill us? Will they torture us?!"

"They will take us to Greece," Nikias said," More then likely."

"And we will be sold off as slaves," Eugenios said sadly," If we make it that far."

"Why wouldn't we?" Paris asked nervously.

"There are many dangers on the way," Anchises said sadly," But if you are strong you will make it." Kerberos let out a sad wail at this point and buried his face in his hands.

"Is there no chance for escape?" Paris asked hopefully.

The men exchanged looks. "We shall have to keep our eyes open," Eugenios said at last.

At that moment a huge hulking Greek stomped his way through the crowd of prisoners. "I didn't think it was true!" he cried in amazement," But there she is!" He stomped towards Evander and tried to yank his cloak away. Evander fought back like a wild cat despite the heavy shackles around his wrists. "Feisty one!" the man cried," All the better!"

"Let go of me you Greek boar!" Evander yelled.

"Let him go!" Paris cried jumping to his feet.

The man turned around and looked at Paris a little stunned. He broke out into a grin. "Oh of course! The pampered prince is going to stop me! You don't even know do you?" He continued to yank on Evander's cloak.

CRASH! Paris swung a punch at the man's jaw. The man tripped over Evander and rolled over a short distance. "You little...!" he screamed getting to his feet. He lunged at Paris knocking him flat.

Paris fell back on the ground a little winded. Nikias and Nomikos had leapt to their feet and were attempting to lift the brute off Paris. Paris felt a hard fist collide with his jaw. He quickly drew his legs up and kicked the man in the stomach. The man groaned and flopped over backwards.

Anchises pulled Paris to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I think," Paris said though he felt his mouth starting to swell and a coppery taste in his mouth.

"What's all this then?!" Odysseus stomped his way over to the prisoners.

"Sir!" the warrior cried getting to his feet," It was a fight! A prisoner fight! They have a woman and they were fighting over her!"

"What?!" Paris cried," That's ridiculous!" He suddenly realized what the man had said. A woman! He looked back at Evander who was desperately trying to hide his face again. It was then that he noticed it. His nose and lips and features were far too delicate to be a boy's. Evander was a girl!

"I won't have you men disturbing the peace!" Odysseus snapped," Half rations for all of you. Anyone who complains gets nothing." Paris groaned inwardly. They had done nothing! Why blame them?! "As for the woman," Odysseus said walking over to the girl and pulling back her hood," Perhaps it would be safer for you to reside in the generals' tent."

The girl, Evander, stared at him coldly with big ice blue eyes," I'll stay with my countrymen thank you. The fight was not our own! I'll thank you to keep that great oaf away from me!"

The warrior snarled at the girl," Who's the prisoner here?! Wench! I should've left you with the other acolytes!"

"That's enough!" Odysseus snapped," You, get back to your ranks! The rest of you mind your own. It's a long way to Greece." He spun around neatly on his heel and strode away.

Paris sat down next to the girl," Evander?"

"My name is Evadne if that's what you're getting at," the girl snapped," I was an acolyte. I worked with your cousin."

Paris winced at the mention of Briseis. His emotions were still in a turmoil over her. It was easier not to think about her. "You fought back?"

"I wasn't going to let them desecrate the temple without a fight!" Evadne said fiercely," I fought. For all the good it did." She eyed all of the men coldly," I know that you are my countrymen, but if any of you try and touch me I'll kill you in your sleep!" She wrapped herself up in her cloak and sat a fair distance away from the other men.

The rest of the night was quiet. They sat there eating their miserable dinner which consisted of half a cup of gruel each. Paris tried to sleep, but Kerberos was crying and babbling all night. He thought about Helen. He prayed that she had made it safely out of the city and that she wouldn't be foolish enough to try and return.

Suddenly, he felt an arm grip him and yank him to his feet. "Come with me!" he heard Odysseus whisper fiercely. He was angry. Paris could tell that much. He led Paris past the sleeping troops and into a large tent. It had belonged to Menelaus and Agamemnon when they were still alive. Odysseus had taken it over as the apparent leader of the Greek army.

He finally released Paris's shoulder. "We found him."

"Who?"

"Achilles!" Odysseus snapped," I have witnesses! You killed him!"

"Yes," Paris said simply.

"You killed our greatest warrior!" Odysseus snapped," I should have you killed! He was a great man! A fierce warrior! A brilliant strategist!"

"He was a monster and nothing more!" Paris yelled unable to contain his anger. He wasn't going to sit there and listen to this man harp about his brother's killer.

"He was my closest friend! Odysseus hollered," Killed by you! In a war, YOU started."

"I may have started the war," Paris agreed," But he didn't have to fight in it! He wasn't going to anyway. The rumor is that a friend of the king convinced him to come."

Odysseus turned at this point. He put his head in his hand and let out a huge sigh. "It was you?" Paris said softly," You told him to come!"

Odysseus lunged for Paris and gripped him by the neck. He shoved him against the wall," I did not put those arrows into him! You did!"

"Killing me won't slay your guilt!" Paris gasped. Odysseus dropped him. Paris gently fingered his throat and took few deep breaths. He looked at Odysseus. The man was glaring at him, hurt and angry of course, but there was something else there in his eyes. He was impressed. "It doesn't matter," Paris said," Whatever the man was, he is no more. He's dead! Just like my father, just like my brother, just like half the Greeks and Trojans in the city! Just be glad you've only had to attend _one_ funeral." Odysseus was staring at him steadily. His face unreadable. "Are you going to kill me?" Paris asked raising his hands. He tried to be nonchalant about it, but his trembling voice betrayed his fear.

"No," Odysseus said slowly," But I won't make this journey for you. And a worse fate awaits you at the end."

"I have nothing to live for," Paris snapped," You lost your friend. I lost my life. I see what Achilles was. You don't see it." He paused for a few moments," Or perhaps you choose not to."

Odysseus grabbed Paris's arm and dragged him back to the prisoner's camp. The other men were still asleep. Paris's mouth was aching from the earlier fight, but he still managed to smile. For the first time in three days he felt like he had done something right. He may have been beaten for it, but Paris had finally won a battle against Odysseus.


	6. Chapter 6

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Troy characters. Rats!

AUTHOR's NOTE: The Odyssey was about Odysseus's journey home to Greece, but for the purposes of this story he returned with Paris. Got that? Okay. Now on with the story...

Chapter. 6 The King of Greece

Troy was a speck in the distance. It was so far away that Paris couldn't see anything that looked familiar. Just the ocean surrounding them. The shoreline had long since disappeared. His one hope of getting back. His feet ached. His back ached. Everything from his neck down ached. They had been on a boat for the past two weeks on their way to Greece. They had been scrubbing decks all day and then shoved together in a tiny cell all night.

Aeneas, who had never been at sea before, was having the worst time. One morning Paris woke up to find him with his head hanging over the edge of the ship. "Aeneas?" Paris asked.

"BLECH!" he heard a load noise. Paris wasn't sure what to do, but he braced the boy's shoulders until he finished. Then, Aeneas brought his head up slowly. He smiled sheepishly," Poseidon didn't bless me with sea legs."

Paris smiled wanly," I guess not." Paris was used to the sea. He and his brother used to go sailing whenever possible. Especially, when they needed to go to other countries for peace talks and treaty meetings. Paris frowned sadly. The last time he had been on a boat he had brought Helen to Troy. Hector had been furious. Paris let out a sigh and stared at the sea. The bright blue waters reminded him of Helen's wonderful eyes.

"Do you miss your lady, my lord?" Aeneas asked gently.

"Yes," Paris said," And my father. My brother. My nephew. Andromache. Troy."

"That's quite a list, sir," Aeneas said," At least we have a few countrymen. I have my father!"

"Yes, you do," Paris agreed," Something you should be thankful for." Paris bitterly regretted bringing all the pain to his father before he died. No matter who would tell him that it wasn't his fault he wouldn't believe it. He could feel the other soldier's accusing gazes on him when he entered a room.

"We'll escape, my lord," Aeneas whispered," I know we will. We have the sword of Troy."

"I hope so," Paris said. He looked down at the sword still hanging from Aeneas's belt. It was such a worn ancient thing the guards hadn't taken it away from him. Aeneas caught Paris's gaze and pulled it off. "You take it, sir."

"Aeneas," Paris said," I gave it to you."

"What good would I do with it?" Aeneas asked.

"You'd do a lot more good by not wielding it," Paris said with a sigh," We have enough people who know how to start wars! We need to find those that know how to stop them."

"Then, you take it!" Aeneas piped," It's your birth right!"

Paris looked down at the sword. It shone bright in the sun. Perhaps it wasn't as harmless as they thought. Paris slowly took it from Aeneas and strapped it onto his own belt. "Thank you Aeneas," he said.

Paris and Kerberos were on their knees scrubbing the dock all the next day. Paris didn't like Kerberos. The man cried and moaned every night convinced that the next morning he would be killed by the Greeks. Unfortunately, for the rest of them he managed to stay alive till sundown the next day. "Well, it's not like anyone will miss me," Kerberos moaned," I don't have a family. And I don't have anywhere to go either. I'll be forced to wander the earth like some vagabond for the rest of my days!"

"Assuming you make it that far," Paris snapped," And that you don't marry some desperate girl and live off her parents."

"Well, do you have some great plans?" Kerberos asked coldly.

"Find Helen," Paris said," Even if I have to wander the earth for the rest of my days. I'll find her."

"What makes you think she'll stay true to you?" Kerberos asked," Maybe she'll realize all the trouble your affair caused and..."

Slap! Paris whipped the rag he had been using across Kerberos's nose. Kereberos let out a cry and clutched his large nose whimpering. "Need I remind you," Paris snapped sternly," That whether I am sitting on a golden throne or on my hands and knees scrubbing floors I am still you prince!"

"Finally, some of the fabled Trojan pride comes out in you," Paris turned around to see Odysseus standing over them. "Perhaps I was wrong. I wasn't sure whether you had it in you or not to intentionally kill a man. But now... I can see it."

"If this is the point where I'm supposed to beg for forgiveness, confess my sins, and say that I didn't mean to kill Achilles you will be disappointed," Paris said coldly," I killed him. Intentionally. I knew entirely what I was doing and I am not sorry!"

"That's bold talk coming from an enslaved prince surrounded by Greeks who loved Achilles," Odysseus said.

"I thought he was a very impressive warrior," Kerberos piped.

"What?!" Paris snapped.

Kerberos looked from Paris to Odysseus. He gave Paris an apologetic look before returning his attention to Odysseus," A great man! An incredible fighter! A great and terrible pity that he died. May the Gods grant him quick passage across the river."

"May the Gods burn you in hell!" Paris hollered. He flung the bucket of water across the freshly cleaned floor. It soaked Kerberos's tunic. He jumped back with a cry. "You worm! You kiss their feet and beg for mercy while your country men's bodies are still smoldering!"

"I'm a realist!" Kerberos cried helplessly," I choose life! Perhaps I don't want to join my countrymen in death!"

"I'd rather lie with the dead than serve with a coward such as you!" Paris yelled. He picked up his bucket and moved a short distance away.

Kerberos winced at his words, but after Paris was a short distance away he looked up appealingly at Odysseus. Odysseus frowned down at the man," The prince speaks for both of us. I have no uses for cowards and traitors." Odysseus walked away kicking Kerberos's bucket over as he did.

Several long weeks passed. Paris was no longer speaking to Kerberos nor Evadne or Eugenios. Eugenios had tried to strangle the man when Aeneas (who had heard the entire conversation) told him what had happened. "I watched men die for you!" Eugenios yelled. He threw himself at Kerberos tackling him to the ground even with his wounded arm. "This is how you repay them?!" Anchises had to pull Eugenios away from Kerberos. Kerberos let out a heavy sigh," Thank you."

"Don't read into it!" Anchises snapped," I did it so he wouldn't further injure his arm. I hope he managed to get a few punches in!"

Evadne wasn't too happy either. When she wasn't working she spent most of her days praying to Apollo. The fact that Kerberos was so ready to abandon their God's city infuriated her.

"If Apollo is just he will die a thousand deaths!" she had said to Paris," Each more horrible than the last."

The weeks went by, but they finally made it to the Greek shore. They had sailed into the port of the grand city of Mycenae. Odysseus and the other Greeks were paraded through the streets regarded as heroes. Paris and the other Trojans were behind them with their hands shackled together. The crowd cheered and applauded Odysseus and his men, but as soon as the survivors came into view they started throwing garbage. Paris felt a rotten egg splatter on his face. His whole body cringed as it slid down his face. He managed to catch a glimpse of the others. Aeneas was standing ahead of his father trying to be brave, but Paris could see tears running down his face.

After the long and unnecessary walk they made it to the palace. They all stood there in a row like prisoners before a judge. Suddenly, a young man hurried into the throne room. He was handsome enough with strong features. He had long wavy black hair and dark eyes as well as an attractive cleft in his chin. "Odysseus!" he cried," Are the reports true? Is my father dead? The war over?"

"Yes, my lord Orestes," Odysseus said with a sigh," The war is over. And your father, unfortunately, is dead."

The man clapped his hands together," Well, at long last. If that's true, then I am King. King Orestes of Mycenae. I like the sound of it. What spoils are there from this war?"

"My lord?!" Odysseus cried," Your father is dead! And all you can think of is war spoils?"

"Yes, my father is dead," Orestes snapped," Why do we continue to dwell on this? Who are they?"

Odysseus looked back at his prisoners," They are the remaining prisoners from Troy... including its crown prince, Paris of Troy."

One of the guards shoved Paris forwards. "Ah Paris," Orestes said with an amused smile," Your conquests are legendary."

Paris glared up at Orestes," I am no longer that man."

"I highly doubt that," Orestes said with a smirk," After all you started this entire war over a woman." Orestes glanced up and noticed Evadne," Tell me. How is it you spent so many months in Troy and only brought back _one_ woman." Evadne met his eyes fearlessly.

Orestes got up from his throne and walked down to face the prisoners," Seeing as I am a merciful and practical man I will give you a chance to escape slavery. You shall be free men soldiers of Greece. And all you have to do is swear undying loyalty to your new king, Orestes of Mycenae."

Paris was stone faced. "What say you, prince?" Orestes asked smugly.

Paris spat at Orestes. Orestes jumped away disgusted. Aware that everyone was watching him he waved his hand. A soldier with a whip stepped forwards and slashed it across Paris's back. Paris winced and dropped down to his knees at the shock of pain. "Alright then," Orestes said," I have your answer. As for the rest of you?"

"No," Aeneas said staunchly," I stay with my prince!"

"As do I," his father agreed.

Nikias, Nomikos, Eugenios and Evadne all said the same thing boldly and with pride in their faces. "Well, if there is no one who accepts this offer..."

"Wait!" Kerberos cried. He flung himself at Orestes's feet," I will serve you honorably, and faithfully until the day they burn my body."

"Sir!" Odysseus cried," I'd sooner hire a mule before this man! He knows nothing of honor or loyalty!"

"Silence," Orestes snapped," Arise a soldier of Greece," he said to Kerberos. "You are the wisest and most trustworthy of these men. Kerberos got to his feet and smiled at the prisoners haughtily.

"You are also the most cowardly!" Evadne said.

"Pay them no mind," Orestes said," Take the prisoners away. They'll have plenty of work in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters from Troy. They belong to Homer, Virgil and the writers of Troy

Chapter. 7 A Painful Lesson

The moon rose up above the field casting long shadows over them. Briseis lay there in the mouth of a cave feeling the cool breeze sweep over her body. She was the only one still awake. Andromache was fast asleep curled up with her baby near a dying fire. Helen was a short distance away sleeping with Paris's bow in her arms. She clung to it as though it were him. She carried it everywhere. In the past few weeks she had learned to use it and was quite a skilled archer. Andromache had chuckled," Our own Artemis." when Helen had successfully managed to hit a bird for them to eat.

Briseis moaned and rolled over. She was sick. She knew that. She had been hiding it for several days now. She could scarcely stand without feeling queasy. She couldn't say that though. What could be done? They were surrounded by wilderness!

She wept quietly hoping not to wake the other women. She missed her family. Her uncle Priam was dead. They had seen the funeral fires burn from the distance. Paris was gone. Hector dead. Achilles. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. She still loved him! Despite it all! It had cost her Paris's love and yet she still longed for him to return from the dead and hold her hand.

"Briseis?" Helen whispered in the darkness. Briseis silently swore for weeping so loudly. She wiped her face away quickly. She sat up slowly in the darkness her long hair flowed down her back. Despite the last couple of weeks which had caused dark circles under her eyes, and her hair blown into knots, Helen continued to shine with a strange tragic beauty. Helen inched closer to Briseis. "Briseis are you well?"

"Of course," Briseis said, too quickly to be believable.

"I know you're not, Briseis," Helen said," You've been walking slower lately. Eating less. Lying awake at night. Yes, I've noticed it."

A sudden wave of nausea threatened to overtake Briseis. She crawled forwards to the edge of the cave and retched. Helen followed her quickly. She pulled Briseis's hair away from her face. Briseis rocked back into Helen's arms crying softly. Helen pulled Briseis into her arms. "It'll be alright, Briseis," she whispered," It will be alright. How long have you been sick?"

"I don't know," Briseis mumbled," Days."

Helen lowered Briseis gently back onto her blanket and went to wake Andromache. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Briseis. I know this will sound crazy seeing as you are an acolyte. But if I didn't know better, I'd say you were with child..."

The slave quarters was a tiny cramped barrack style room. It was filthy and only had a few pallets. They were forced to share aside from Evadne who was given her own. Paris gave Eugenios more room. His arm was stiff and paining him. Evadne had rebandaged it before they went to bed. Paris could still hear him grumbled before he went to bed," Should just slice it off and have done with it!"

"Don't even jest about such things," Nikias snapped irritably," I saw a man's arm separated before! He died three days later of fever."

Everyone was weary from the long travels. Paris shoved the sword of Troy under his pallet before attempting to go to sleep. Aeneas and his father were asleep in a few minutes. The twins as well. Paris sat up awake for a while. It was a beautiful clear night. Quite peaceful too. The only noise he could hear was the breeze and Evadne praying softly kneeling before her pallet. Paris looked up and spent several minutes staring at the stars through a hole in their roof. "You really are the romantic prince," Eugenios said," Stargazing?"

"Just looking the stars," Paris said softly," They remind me of a pearl necklace I gave Helen."

Eugenios sat up slowly holding his wounded arm," Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but... Kerberos. He was a total boar, but he did have a point."

"You don't think I'll find her again, either do you?" Paris asked.

Eugenios looked down and said not unkindly," I wouldn't count on it. It's just that... it's a big world out there. There's lots of other men and if she thinks you're dead... And we have our own _survival _to worry about right now..." he trailed off uselessly. He set his good hand on Paris's shoulder," You've been through a lot. I just don't want you to be heartbroken besides."

Paris met the soldier's gaze. He liked Eugenios. He reminded him a lot of Hector. "I know," Paris said," I guess I know that, but... I just can't give up the thought. It's the one thought that keeps me going."

Eugenios nodded," Very well then. Keep your Aphrodite in your heart."

"No, I don't like it there," Orestes said. Paris groaned and slid to the floor. He had just spent the past half hour moving a large golden statue of Apollo. It had stood in his father's room before. He had seen it many times before, he just never realized how heavy it was until now. "Move it across the room," he said," To that corner."

Paris let out a sigh, but began to push it again. As he did Orestes continued to talk," Evadne is a virgin isn't she? I heard somewhere that she was an acolyte..."

"She's not," Paris said quickly," She's had three children already." He knew what Orestes had in mind for Evadne.

Orestes grumbled to himself," Disappointing. She looks very good for having three children. Of course, I'm sure you've seen and bedded better."

Paris let out a snort of disgust and continued to push. "Don't want to share any tales of your conquests?" Orestes asked," Is it because you claim to be a changed man. Funny how affairs change people."

Paris stopped pushing and looked at him," Not two days ago you learned that your father died, and you're asking ME about the women I've bedded?!"

"Did you know my father?" Orestes asked," Would you miss him?"

"I wept for days after my father died," Paris said defensively," I didn't even get to see him buried."

"I'm sure your father was kind man," Orestes said," Mine was a fool. An arrogant fool. Completely obsessed with building an empire. I should thank him really. Building _me_ an empire." Paris muttered some unintelligible response. Orestes got up sweeping his robes around himself. "Come," he said," It's time for dinner. I have something quite special planned."

Paris stood next to Aeneas and his father. They were backed against the wall when they didn't have the job of serving trays. Paris had brought a fish dinner out to the table. His stomach had growled fiercely as he placed it in front of Orestes. Orestes ate it daintily savoring each bite before swallowing while the rest of them stood around the table watching every movement from plate to mouth. Kerberos wolfed down his meal all the while avoiding eye contact with his former comrades.

Orestes wiped his mouth before looking up and declaring," I need entertainment. I have heard great tales of the duels during the Trojan War. And since we are graced with the presence of one of the mighty warriors, Prince Paris..."

Paris groaned inwardly. _Gods strike me dead now! _He pleaded.

"Paris can play himself of course," Orestes said," Now we'll need someone to play Menelaus since he has sadly left us. Now Octavian you can do that." A hefty man came forwards, one with more muscle than brain cells. "Now we need one last player," Orestes said," The Hero of course. The man who runs to his little brother's aid. Hector. Now Kerberos you were there. I think you'd do the best job." Kerberos looked up from his meal and swallowed hard. He nervously walked out to the floor. Paris was sick. Disgusted at the thought of this oaf playing his brother. "Excellent!" Orestes said," Now let's review. Paris is dueling for everything. His honor. His family. His lover. Everything rests on this duel. First things go alright. Paris gets a few punches in, but then Menelaus truly starts to fight and beats him to the ground. Proceed Octavian. Octavian pulled his arm back and slugged Paris across the jaw. That definitely wasn't a stage punch! Kerberos stood there shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Now, Paris lies there beaten," Orestes said," But quick! Paris crawl to your brother and beg for help! Go on, crawl!"

Paris pulled himself upright," No."

He heard the crack of a whip behind him. "I wouldn't argue with me," Orestes said fiercely," Go. Crawl. Beg."

Paris couldn't remember a more humiliating moment in his life. Even the original fight, which was forever burned into his memory, hadn't been this embarrassing. He crawled across the stone floor and found himself groveling at Kerberos's feet. He sat there closing his eyes shut tight struggling to pretend it wasn't real. "Now Hector goes and kills Menelaus we all now that ending," Orestes said," But what if Hector had been smart? What if he had admitted that Menelaus was far greater? I want to see that ending, Kerberos." Kerberos shrugged and knelt before Octavian while the ground cheered and yelled out. "Bow! Hector! Bow! Hail all mighty Hector."

Maybe it was the weeks of sea, maybe it was repressing anger so long, maybe it was simply seeing his brother ridiculed like that, but something inside Paris snapped. He leapt to his feet. He jumped over the table and tackled Orestes to the ground. "I'll kill you!" he screamed punching him," You monster! You pompous arrogant monster!" He was about to reach for a knife from the table when the guards yanked him off and threw him to the ground. They all pointed their spears at him while his advisors helped Orestes to his feet. "Don't kill him!" Orestes ordered suddenly. He glared at Paris with hate filled eyes. "I want to watch him suffer! Whip him till he stops moving!"

Paris suddenly felt scared. Two guards dragged him outside. "My brother was a hero!

Paris screamed as they dragged him away," A far greater man then you'll ever hope to be Orestes!" Storm clouds were moving in. Lightning lit up the sky almost as furious as the king. One guard threw him flat. The other tore out the back of his tunic. He felt two other guards pin his arms flat. The whip was raised and brought down again hard. Paris screamed as it hit him. Over and over. Up and down. The white hot pain seared across his back. Paris sobbed with pain unable to control it. Unable to hide it. Until finally his world faded into darkness.

"Paris!" he could hear Aeneas calling him. Paris moaned. His back felt like fire. He couldn't move. Could scarcely breathe. Paris sobbed his tears cutting through the dirt caked on his face.

"He lives!" he heard someone else cry. Anchises. "Thank the Gods. Paris can you hear me?"

"Hurts!" Paris sobbed the only intelligible word he could get out," Hurts so bad!"

"I know, I know," Anchises said gently. He knelt besides Paris in the dirt. He gently pushed his dark curls out of his face. Paris's back was a bloody mess. Aeneas was crouched there next to him looking pale at the sight of it. "Come on, Paris," Anchises said soothingly," We need to get you inside. This rain won't help. I need you to get up."

"No," Paris moaned. He couldn't even imagine the thought. It would hurt so bad. "No, I can't."

"We'll help you, Paris," he heard Aeneas pipe," But you're getting soaked! We can't just leave you out here! You'll die!"

Anchises reached around Paris's wounded back and lifted him upright. Paris screamed at the light touch and nearly fainted again. "Easy!" Anchises whispered.

"Father, you're hurting him!" Aeneas snapped.

"He can't walk," Anchises said temporarily ignoring his son," He won't make it. He took Paris's hands and lifted his arms around his back. He gripped the back of Paris's legs and lifted him off the ground so he wouldn't touch his back. He could hear Paris murmuring over and over again. "Didn't want to cry. Didn't want to cry."

"I know, Paris," Anchises said gently," I know."


	8. Chapter 8

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I don't own any of the Troy people.

Chapter. 7 Small Victories, Small Defeats

Paris lay stretched out on his worn pallet. Eugenios was on the floor carrying a pot of boiled water. Aeneas was bouncing from one place to another like a scared rabbit. Evadne had taken charge of the situation though everyone could see the fear in her eyes. Paris was lying there barely conscious, completely unaware of the fuss surrounding him.

"I'll need strips of cloth," Evadne said," Aeneas, go fetch them quickly! I'll need rags too! Anchises! Stop following me like a shadow!" Anchises jumped at her rebuke but backed away.

"The boy's not a slave," Anchises said softly," He's not a soldier, he's not a laborer, he's a prince. He's never known pain like this. I'm worried."

"Maybe not physical pain," Evadne said," But he'll pull through... he has to!"

"Why?" Anchises asked.

"Because," Evadne said looking up at him from her work," If he can pull through these odds, then there is still hope for us all."

Paris let out a strangled sob as Evadne bandaged his back. She quickly hid the bloody reddened rags she had used to clean it before Paris could see it. She didn't want to worry about shock. When she handed them to Aeneas, the boy went pale and swayed a little. "Stop that!" she ordered," I've already got my hands full with one patient! I don't need you fainting over a little second hand blood." The boy swallowed hard and nodded. He quickly ran off to do his duties. "I've done all I can," Evadne said softly wiping her hands off," What he could really use is rest."

When Paris woke his back and arms still felt like they had been raked with fiery claws. He moaned and squirmed in pain. He felt someone run a cool cloth across his burning forehead. Eugenios was sitting there next to him. "Eugen..." Paris broke off unable to finish the sentence.

"Hush now," Eugenios soothed," Go back to sleep, Paris."

Paris's eyelids dropped closed again, but the pain wouldn't leave. It was a long time before sleep found the tortured prince.

Brieseis sat a short distance away from the other women. Pregnant! How could she be pregnant? With Achilles's child?! Her whole body shivered in fear. The acolytes would never take her back now! She had no way to feed this child! No husband to provide for them! This was the worst thing that could ever happen to her!

Then, why did she feel so excited? Why was she happy? What did she like the feeling of a new life growing inside her? She should be terrified, and she was scared, but at the same time excited and joyous. _I have Achille's son. My son. Our son. The family I dreamed we would always have. _A part of Achilles was living inside her. She let her hands drift to her stomach. It was getting fuller. It wouldn't be long before the others noticed. After all how could you not discover it when you were getting heavier while the women around you wasted away? Briseis cringed. Either way, she would have to tell them and soon.

Helen walked over to Briseis," Good Morning," she said trying to be cheerful, but Briseis noticed that she _still_ wasn't smiling. They had been gone weeks and Helen still looked as somber as a widow.

"Morning," Briseis mumbled.

Helen looked at her gently," Is today the day you'll tell us your secrets?"

Briseis frowned," I suppose it's as good a day as any, but... not now. Not just yet. I'm not sure what to say."

"Of course," Helen said she slipping her arm around Briseis," Come, let's get some breakfast. It's only herbs and berries today, but maybe later I can catch a deer." She fingered Paris's bow.

Briseis looked up at Helen like a younger daughter looks up at her sister," Paris would be proud of you. He really would." Helen didn't say anything. "Where do you think he is?" Briseis asked.

"I pray to the Gods every night that's he somewhere safe and warm," Helen said sadly clutching the bow to her body," But I fear the worst."

"Why's that?"

"Last night I had a dream," Helen said softly," I was surrounded by darkness. Then, out of nowhere Paris walked towards me. He was so thin and pale and his eyes were dead as though he didn't see anymore. I ran forwards to embrace him and he fell in my arms." Helen shivered with the memory of the dream. "I called his name and finally he managed to speak. "Help me Helen!" he cried. Help Me! But I couldn't," Helen said brushing tears off her face," I didn't know what to do! I couldn't help him! He closed his eyes and stopped breathing... and then by the Gods' mercy I woke up."

"It's a dream, Helen," Briseis said gently," It can't be real. It's just a dream."

"I hope you're right," Helen said sadly as they made their way to the clearing," I hope you're right."

"Paris," Evadne whispered softly the next morning," Paris, please wake up!"

Paris forced his eyes open. His whole body ached. He wasn't sure whether he could move or not. As soon as he saw the blaring light of day he closed them again. _It's a dream. It's all a dream_. He felt someone gently bring water to his dry cracked lips. He drank slowly feeling the good clean cold water slide down his throat.

"You have to get up, Paris," Evadne said," We have work to do. They'll only beat you more if you don't."

Paris couldn't think of a worse punishment than standing. Anchises had to support him, but he finally made it to his feet. He stood there hunched over unable to stand upright. He could tell it was going to be a very long day.

Orestes smiled at Paris smugly as he saw him hobble into his quarters. "Well, I trust you've learned your lesson," he said coldly. Paris didn't respond. He was too busy focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. "You'll be cleaning the floors today," he said," Go fetch a pail of water and be quickly about it!"

It took Paris longer than he thought to get to the well. He struggled pulling up the rope. The strain on his back was enough to bring fresh tears to his eyes and new blisters to his hands. He grit his teeth and pulled harder. He was vaguely aware of someone pulling the rope for him. He imagined it was Anchises or one of the twins. He looked over about to thank the man and gasped. Kerberos stood there holding a pail full of water," Let me help you, Paris."

"No!" Paris snapped taking back the bucket," Love me or hate me with all your heart. I don't need half friends."

"He was gonna kill us, Paris!" Kerberos cried," Look at your back."

Paris had nearly dropped to his knees trying to carry the bucket. He got back to his feet still bent over like a hunchback," Thanks, Kerberos I wasn't aware of that!"

"Let me help you," Kerberos said.

"Help me with one hand and stab me with the other!" Paris snapped. He attempted to straighten himself upright, but it was too much of a challenge. Paris dropped to the ground. He knelt there panting. Spots danced before his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut with the pain. _Breathe. Just Breathe_. He opened his eyes again. Kerberos had the bucket.

"I'm carrying it for you," Kerberos said decisively. He offered Paris a hand and pulled him to his feet.

The shackles clanged painfully against Paris's wrists as he struggled to scrub the floors. He was aware of Orestes watching him from his throne. Paris scoffed. _A whole kingdom to entertain himself with and one suffering slave amuses him? _Orestes lazily tossed a fruit pip on the floor that Paris had just scrubbed. Paris picked it up and tossed it into his bucket, resisting the urge to hurl it at his face. This seemed to amuse Orestes. He dropped what remained of his pomegranate on the clean floor. Seeds and juice burst everywhere, splatting on Paris's face. Paris looked at his messy floor and then glared at Orestes. If looks could kill this man would be dead! Orestes smirked," Oops!"

Paris dragged his bucket over to the floor. His whole body ached. His head pounded. He probably had a fever, and this was not helping anything! He scrubbed the floor vigorously pretending that the fruit was Orestes, squashed! The shankles wore down his wrists painfully. His wrists were turning red in some places, black and blue in others from the metal banging against them. "You know," Orestes said coyly," I could have those removed..."

Paris made a point of avoiding eye contact with the king. "Of course," Orestes said," You would have to do something for me in return."

Everything hurt. Paris didn't want to listen, but he couldn't help himself. Any relief would be welcome. "What do I have to do," Paris muttered.

Orestes smiled," Nothing much. Just admit that I'm your master."

Paris stared at his floor. Just another way of degrading him. "You're my master," Paris mumbled.

"What?" Orestes asked," A little louder."

"You are my master!" Paris yelled losing all frustration.

"There," Orestes said sinisterly," Was that so hard?"

_More than you'll ever know_, Paris thought bitterly. He was no better than Kerberos. _Hector would kick me for such weakness_. Orestes undid the shackles on Paris's hands. He tossed them a short distance away. "Now, back to work," he snapped. Paris rubbed his sore wrists and let out a sad sigh. _Weakling!_ He resumed cleaning the floor. The shackles were gone, but Paris felt more like a prisoner than ever.

They had another grand dinner that night. A banquet in honor of the returning Paris was exhausted. He had to lean on Nikias just to stay upright. Aeneas rushed to Paris's side," Are you alright my lord? Perhaps you should sit down?"

"No, I can't," Paris murmured," just make things worse." He looked over at the wine goblet that Aeneas was carrying. "May I see that, Aeneas?"

Aeneas looked about quickly," If you drink this you'll get beaten to death! It's for the king! You know that!"

"I don't plan on drinking it, Aeneas," Paris said," Just let me see it." Aeneas shrugged and handed him the goblet. Paris's hands were tremble them, but he managed to steady them long enough to accept the goblet. His mouth was very dry, but he swirled his tongue around stirring up saliva. He brought the cup directly under his mouth and spat into it. He let it settle before handing it back to Aeneas who was giggling gleefully at the juvenile prank.

Paris managed to walk by himself long enough to deliver the first course. He was noticeably slower than the others and limped awfully, but he made it. "Paris?!" he heard a voice cry. He looked up at the guest who spoke. Odysseus.

Odysseus stared at Paris aghast. The once proud handsome young boy was stooped over like an old man. His back was crisscrossed with red streaks, his face filthy. He was completely exhausted like he hadn't slept in days. He looked like he had aged ten years in the month or so since he had left him."What happened to you?"

Paris shrugged sadly," Nothing, a slave shouldn't expect." He started to return to the kitchen, but he managed to catch a glimpse of Orestes drinking his wine. Paris smiled to himself satisfied with his private victory.

The night passed on slowly and by the third course Paris was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He grabbed hold of a pillar just to keep himself in one place. "Easy, Paris!" Eugenios cried as he grip slipped and his plate tipped to one side.

"Thanks," Paris murmured once he was steady again," I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Just a little longer," Nikias said gently," Just a little longer."

Paris followed the other servants. His eyesight was starting to blur. Everything flooded together in a massive blob of color. He rubbed his eyes trying to see straight. His arms and legs were wearing down fast. Finally, he just came to a halt. "Paris?!" he heard Anchises whisper," Are you alright? Paris!"

CRASH! Paris collapsed to the ground sending food everywhere. Orestes jumped to his feet furiously," You clumsy fool!" He yelled to a guard," Teach him a lesson!"

A huge guard stood over Paris. Paris's eyes zeroed in on the whip. "No!" he pleaded. The guard swung the whip down on him again. Paris sobbed outloud," No, please! Please stop! Mercy!"

"STOP IT!" Odysseus had leapt to his feet. He hurried over to where Paris lay. "Stop this cruelty!

"You wouldn't be so foolish to dispute my orders would you Odysseus?" Orestes asked dangerously.

"He's just a boy!" Odysseus said he helped Paris get up to his knees. He could feel Paris's trembling hands in his. They were warm to the touch. "A very sick, boy!" Odysseus cried pushing aside Paris's dark curls to feel his forehead. "Good Gods, Paris!"

"Are you a soldier or a wetnurse?!" Orestes snapped.

"Watch your tongue your majesty," Odysseus said," I am not so helpless as a slave. Arguing with a Trojan war hero would not help you at all." The two men stared at each other angrily.

"Take him back to the slave quarters," Orestes spat finally. The dinner slowly resumed. Anchises and Aeneas carried Paris back to their rooms. Evadne had to rebandage his wounds which had opened up and started bleeding. Paris was too weak to even notice this time around. Nikias and Nomikos stood outside the door watching for guards. Eugenios was helping Evadne again muttering curses under his breath," Damn Greeks... cruel vile pigs... should rot in... for their crimes!"

"A Greek comes!" Nomikos cried suddenly. They all backed away from the door. Eugenios jumped up ready to defend Paris if the need came. A hooded figure emerged in the doorway," Don't worry," he said removing his cowl," I come peacefully." It was Odysseus. "I'll be brief," he said," Tell your prince when he wakes to hold just a few days more. I'll have a plan by then. You'll all be free." He nodded curtly and turned and vanished into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Troy people.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Good grief! It has been a long time since I updated. One thousand apologies to my loyal readers!

Chapter. 9 A Twist in Fate

"Your back has healed," Odysseus observed. Paris and the other Trojans had been given the mundane task of painting one of Orestes's chambers. It wouldn't have been so bad except the king changed his mind every five minutes about what color he wanted it to be. Paris's face was stained with red and blue and yellow, but what stuck out the most was a long scar slashed across his cheek directly under his eye, a painful reminder of his last whipping.

"It's getting better," Paris said stiffly. It had taken three days of being bed ridden before he had finally been able to stand again. Orestes couldn't kill him because of Odysseus. He would be a fool to contend with a returning war hero.

Odysseus casually followed the forlorn little group. "It would be foolish and reckless for you to try and help me," Paris snapped suddenly," And further more I didn't ask for your help."

"I give it to you freely," Odysseus said smugly," No charge."Paris slashed a red stripe across the wall angrily ignoring the man. "Consider it," he said before walking away.

Orestes emerged with a flourish into the room. He looked around at the red colored walls and sneered," I don't like that color either! Try green."

"Sir!" Aeneas cried," You haven't given us any green paint!"

"Well, I trust you'll figure something out!" Orestes said before turning on his heel and leaving. Paris let out a heavy sigh. This was not his day. He was healed, but still stiff and achy. Thanks to fever and his raw back he hadn't had a descent sleep in days so he was exhausted. He was covered in more colors than a rainbow. He wanted to fight back, but the deep cuts across his back reminded him painfully that he couldn't. Aeneas threw down his paintbrush in frustration.

"This isn't fair!" he cried.

"He's a king," Anchises said," It doesn't have to be fair."

"We don't have any green paint!" Aeneas piped," What are we supposed to do now?! This is just an excuse for him to whip us!"

"Psst!" Paris heard a small voice whisper. Paris looked around. A small girl was standing in the doorway. "Blue and yellow," she whispered," Mix them together."

"What?!" Paris asked.

"They'll make green," she said softly," I promise you."

Paris looked the girl over. She was a small mousy girl with dark hair that framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were bright gray-blue. She was dressed modestly. Not an acolyte though, perhaps another slave? Paris poured a bit of the blue on the floor and then the yellow on top of it. Sure enough they gradually began turning green as new grass.

"It worked!" he cried happily. The girl smiled at him cheerfully.

"I told you it would!" she said softly.

"I got it!" Paris yelled to the others," Mix all the blue and yellow paint together."

Evadne started to do as she was told. "Incredible! Paris how did you know?"

Paris turned around ready to present the girl, but she had disappeared. Paris looked everywhere, but she was nowhere to be seen. Paris let out a sigh before answering Evadne's question," I had a muse."

Briseis stood before Helen and Andromache like a prisoner before a jury. Her swelling stomach stood as evidence to her crimes. Andromache sat there patiently with her baby nestled against her shoulder. Helen was fidgeting anxiously like a frightened bird unsure whether to fly or stay. They all sat there in awkward silence. "What do you need to tell us Briseis?" Andromache asked gently.

Briseis drew a deep breath. Helen had grown into her protector, her older sister. Andromache kinder than her own mother. They would never look at her the same way after this. No! She told herself. It must be done! I cannot hide forever!

"I have broken my vows as an acolyte," Briseis burst out. Helen's face blanched at this news. Andromache said nothing, but her eyes widened in surprise. "I am with child," she said tears springing unbidden to her eyes.

Helen studied the ground with her eyes. She looked scared, but she didn't seem surprised. Andromache had gotten to her feet a worried sort of motherly look came to her eyes. Her concern only made Briseis's shame burn hotter. "Are you alright?!" she asked anxiously.

"Fine," Briseis said more tears rushed out," I'm healthy."

The talking stopped for a long awkward pause. Finally, Helen said what was on everyone's mind. "Who is the father?" she asked quietly.

Briseis burst out into tears. Andromache lifted her chin so her eyes met hers. To Briseis this was torture," Briseis, who?"

Briseis was unable to stop her choking sobs," A Greek!"

Helen jumped to her feet showing the first signs of emotion since the conversation started," A Greek?! Did he force you...?"

"No!"

"You willingly...!" Helen snapped.

"Hush!" Andromache interrupted," Briseis, did we _know _this Greek?"

"Yes," Briseis moaned. Helen and Andromache exchanged shocked horrified glances.

"Achilles?!" Helen whispered in disbelief.

"No!" Andromache cried," No! It's not true! Briseis..." she looked at her," No!"

"I'm carrying Achille's child," Briseis admitted.

Andromache backed away from Briseis as though she were a leper. Briseis had braced herself for yelling. For sobbing and yelling and accusing, but that wasn't what she got. Andromache stood there mute in horrified silence. Hurt mirrored in her big eyes. Her mouth hung open in disbelief. She clung tighter to her baby and shook her head over and over. "Well!" Briseis cried," Come on! Say something! Please! Say anything!"

Andromache shook her head over and over. She hurried away from the two other women holding her child tight to her. Briseis stood there sobbing uncontrollably. "Andromache!" she cried," Please no!" She attempted to follow the older woman. Helen stepped in her way. Her eyes were glaring at Briseis fiercely. There was no mistaking the anger in her eyes. She made up for Andromache's silence.

"So this is why Paris struck you?!" Helen snapped," You accuse _me_ of causing a war! Then, you sleep with the man who killed your cousin?!"

"Helen, please!" Briseis sobbed.

"No!" Helen cried," Don't speak!" She walked a short distance away and scooped up Paris's bow. She glared at Briseis," I thought I knew you, Briseis. I thought I knew. I can't believe you!" she yelled. "How could you do this?! To your family! To Andromache! After all she's done to you."

"Helen..."

"And Paris!" Helen cried," If the Gods are merciful and he still lives how am I going to tell him that his newest niece or nephew is Achilles's child?!"

"Helen, I know this!" Briseis sobbed," Please, try to understand!"

"I don't!" Helen snapped loading the quiver onto her back," I won't! Not ever!" She stomped off into the woods. The only way she could work off this rage was by killing a deer. Briseis watched her go. Helen yelled back over her shoulder," I'll be back in an hour! Stay away from Andromache!"

Briseis looked around for Andromache. The mother was holding her child sobbing quietly something she hadn't allowed herself to do in a long time. Briseis clutched her own heavy stomach and sunk to the ground crying and rocking back and forth utterly miserable. She lay there on the ground feeling completely alone.

Orestes walked into the room. His jaw hung open as he viewed the walls as green as the fields surrounding Greece. His slaves were lined up against the wall washing out there brushes, looking quite content. Aeneas in particular couldn't help but smile. Orestes scowled and stomped over to Paris who was kneeling on the ground next to a bowl of paint. Orestes kicked it hard splattering the green paint everywhere. "I don't want green! I want blue!"

Paris couldn't help but smile at his temper," As you wish my lord."

Paris heard the quiet sound of giggling. The girl who had helped him was standing a respectful five steps behind Orestes. Orestes glared at her. She was silenced instantly. Orestes glared down at Paris who couldn't quite hide the merriment in his eyes. "Clean this up!" he bellowed.

The others quickly hurried to do as they were told. All with a lighter step and bigger smile than before. "You think you're so clever," Orestes snapped.

"I don't think, my lord," Paris said mildly," That's very dangerous for slaves."

"Oh ha!" Orestes said sarcastically. He stomped angrily. The young girl walked over to him with a warm smile.

Paris returned it gratefully. "Thank you."

The girl nodded happily," He has quite a temper."

"What's your name?" Paris asked her.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but they were interrupted by Orestes's bellow," Electra! Come here!"

Electra shrugged," I guess that answers your question."

Orestes came striding into the room again gripping the girl's arm fiercely," Electra, did you hear me?!"

"Yes, my lord," Electra said instantly.

"Be off!" he snapped.

"Of course, Orestes," Electra said before bowing quickly. Paris perked up at the girl's comment. No one called Orestes by his first name. It was either your majesty or King Orestes. No exceptions. Paris cocked his head curiously. Who was this girl?"

Paris reached out for a paintbrush. Orestes stomped down hard on the paintbrush and Paris's hand. Paris choked down a cry of pain. He looked up at Orestes. He was glaring down at the Trojan prince angrily.

"Your life isn't as good as you think it is!" Orestes spat," Don't expect Odysseus to come and save you and your men."

"What are you talking about?" Paris asked neutrally struggling to keep the fear he was feeling off of his face.

"I mean I know about his little plan," Orestes snapped," The traitor. But no matter. He can't orchestrate your grand escape! He has his own to worry about."

"Escape?" Paris asked.

"Yes," Orestes said a cruel light coming into his eyes," He's been arrested. A traitor to the crown." Finally, he brought his foot off of Paris's throbbing fingers. "I dare you to try and escape now." Orestes skulked off. Electra gave the Trojans a sad smile before following Orestes.

Paris sat there on the floor. _The fool! He thought himself so clever that he could just walk them all out under Orestes's nose? _The Trojans exchanged nervous glances. Their one chance at escape was gone before it even began.

Aeneas approached Paris first," So... so what my now my lord?"

Paris got to his feet slowly," Only one thing to do. Rescue Odysseus." He couldn't help but muse to himself. The rescuer had become the victim Ah how fickle the Gods could be. He remembered something Hector had told him. Some days the Gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the evening. Paris shrugged to himself," Must be evening for Odysseus."


	10. Chapter 10

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Troy. Nope nothing!

Chapter. 10 Lady of Mycenae

"First thing we have to do is figure out where Odysseus is," Paris whispered to his comrades. They all were huddled together in their slave quarters using only the moonlight and talking to each other in hushed voices. All of them knew the frightful danger of getting caught. "I'm not entirely sure where they kept him."

"The Greek dungeons are legendary," Eugenios said," Our commanders warned us about being captured. They're called The Pits. Nearly impregnable. They always told us to slit our own throats before getting sent there!"

"Swell," Paris groaned. He wasn't the brilliant tactician that Odysseus had been. Of course, he wasn't as arrogant as Odysseus either so maybe this would go better. He didn't want to leave anything to chance.

"I have something that might help," Evadne said. She reached into the folds of her tunic and held out a bunch of red berries.

"Those are the same berries we crushed for painting Orestes's chambers!" Aeneas piped.

"Yes," Evadne said," They have many uses, healing wounds, painting, blush for maidens... but you never eat them."

"What do you mean, Evadne?" Anchises asked.

"It's called Blood of Mercury," Evadne said," We used to use it... at... at the temple." A small trace of sadness crept into Evadne's voice as she mentioned the Temple of Apollo. "It's useful," she continued," But when ingested it can lead to severe cases of indigestion and diarrhea."

"So?"

"So," Evadne continued," Did you remember when Paris spat into Orestes cup."

Aeneas snickered until he received a stern look from his father. "I mean, yes. I recall."

"Well, if we were to put these into his goblet he would be in pain for approximately three hours before the symptoms wore off," Evadne said pocketing the berries.

"The greatest three hours of my life!" Aeneas said.

"Well, at least we have a time frame," Paris said.

"We should get to sleep," Nomikos said," We'll need our strength for tomorrow."

"I'd like to see The Pits," Paris said," Soon. At least I can see what we're dealing with."

The next day Anchises managed to slip away with Paris while the others covered their work. The Pits were relatively close to the palace. It was said that Agamemnon had enjoyed torturing his prisoners when he had no other entertainment. Paris had no trouble believing that having seen the dead king's cruel side. They were underground. From the surface all you could see was an iron grating in the floor and a faint odor drifting in the air. A single guard was standing watch.

"One guard?" Paris asked.

"There's no need for more," Anchises said grimly," It doesn't look like much from this angle, but it's an impossible labyrinth underneath there. Filled with killers and criminals. If Odysseus is in there and we want to free him. We're going to have to be careful."

They left The Pits quickly."You're going to have to learn how to use that thing," Anchises said pointing to the ancient sword still in his belt. "It'll be dangerous in that cavern."

"Who's going to teach me?" Paris asked. Anchises held his arms out. "You?"

"I may look like a grizzled old timer," Anchises said," But I know more about fighting than any of them, even Eugenios though he won't admit it."

"How am I supposed to practice?" Paris asked," With one sword."

"We'll use sticks first," Anchises said," I don't trust you waving that thing around!"

"Thanks."

Their lessons couldn't begin immediately. They had other duties to take care of. Orestes had Paris helping him prepare for a dinner with a young lady. "I don't like her," Orestes said," Not really. But I need a treaty with her father and the other princes say she's good in bed."

Paris was disgusted. He was disgusted at the way Orestes was acting, but he was also unhappy with himself knowing that at one point he had acted the same way. "That's all that matters right?" Orestes asked coyly," You should know of all people."

"That Paris is no more," Paris said. He stood a short distance away. The traditional five steps.

"Oh come now," Orestes said with a sigh," Do you expect me to believe that one maiden completely changed your outlook on life?"

"I love her," Paris said softly.

"Love is foolish," Orestes said.

"Of course."

"What?" Orestes asked in surprise. Paris was not supposed to agree with that last comment.

"Love is foolish," Paris agreed," It knows no reason and doesn't care about your own plans."

"Doesn't care about the sanctity of marriage either," Orestes said.

"Do you believe in that sanctity?" Paris asked.

Orestes chuckled as he straightened his cape. He spun around once looking at himself in the mirror. Paris couldn't help, but look at himself. Thin, dirty, flushed from the sun, a long scar running across his cheek. He looked so beaten and defeated. His innocence had fled before the ravages of war.

"Love doesn't really matter to you anymore," Orestes said conversationally," Your lady will be gone."

"She'll wait!" Paris knew Orestes was setting a trap with his words, but the words came without him thinking.

"Do you really think so?" Orestes asked," What makes you think she can wait all these months? What makes you say she's even alive? Have you seen her?"

"My heart knows she's still alive!" Paris blurted. He had to hear those words. He had to hear himself say it! He had to believe it!

Orestes rolled his eyes before leaving the room," Your heart's as foolish as your head."

"Faster!" Anchises ordered as the two of them hopped around in a small courtyard that they were supposed to be raking. Each of them were armed with a long branch whittled down to sword size. Evadne and the twins were bustling about attempting to get their jobs done as well as Paris and Anchises's. Aeneas stood at one entrance of the courtyard Eugenios at the other.

Paris stumbled over his footing and fell to the ground. Anchises pointed his branch at his chest," You're dead."

Paris got to his feet. "This isn't a game, Paris!" Anchises said firmly," This is your life!"

"I know!" Paris grumbled retrieving his stick," Do it again!"

Anchises lunged at Paris again. Paris managed to parry his blow this time. He moved his feet faster this time and continued to keep him from touching him. A quick flick of Anchises's wrist changed that. Paris's stick flew from his grip, nearly striking Nomikos in the head. "You're dead!" Anchises said coldly. Paris was getting really sick of those words.

"Paris!" Anchises snapped," Stop being weak!"

"I'm not weak!" Paris retorted angrily.

"Then, prove it!" Anchises cried before coming at him again. Paris blocked it. He took a few steps back. "You're not strong enough!" Anchises said," You're going to die!"

"No." Paris lunged again. This time he almost struck Anchises in the leg. Anchises blocked his blow, but with a little more difficult. "Is that the best you can muster? Come on princeling!" he yelled.

"Stop it!" Paris hollered he struck Anchises hard in the chest in fury. The man flung back to the ground. Paris stood there aghast.

"Papa!" Aeneas cried. He and Paris rushed over to Anchises's side. He could hear Anchises laughing. "My boy!" he cried in a winded voice," We might just make you into a warrior yet!"

Helen was in the depths of the forest again, tracking a deer. It was the only place she could get any peace. Briseis news had blown apart the fragile peace between the women. Andromache was beside herself with grief. She barely spoke anymore. Helen on the other hand spoke enough for the both of them. She could barely contain her fury. She couldn't even put it into words.

Helen looked down at the soft ground searching for footprints. Food was scarce and with Briseis eating for two they would soon need it. Helen squeezed her eyes shut thinking of Briseis's child. It infuriated her! She would never be a mother. Paris was far gone behind her reach. She had always wanted children. Briseis had been destined to remain a virgin until fate had stepped in. As immature as it sounded, Helen couldn't help but think," It isn't fair!"

A strange footprint caught her attention. She knelt down besides it. It wasn't a footprint. It wasn't a print made by any animal! It was the thin outline of a sandal print! Men had been through here. Her heart leapt excitedly. Survivors?! She hurried ahead through the brush.

Paris watched Orestes go to meet his lady. She was a lovely thing, but nothing compared to his Helen. Paris watched the lady laugh as Orestes whispered something in her ear. The gesture reminded him of Helen. The simple intimacy of sharing a secret. He visited her every night in his dreams only to wake up and find that she wasn't sharing the pallet with him.

"There he goes!" Paris jumped as Electra stepped out of the hallway," Another girl every night." A hint of frustration mingled in her voice. Her blue gray eyes followed the girl as they left for the veranda. For a second Paris suspected that she was a little bit jealous. "Does he ever tire of it?"

"Do you?" Paris asked mildly.

"It does get old," Electra said with a sigh," I wish he would stick with one for more than two nights in a row. It's hard to keep track of them."

"Jealous?" Paris asked.

"Who? Me?" Electra cried defensively," No, of course not!"

"I don't see what you could possibly admire about that man," Paris said with a sigh.

"He has a royal treasury a mile high," Electra said with a sigh," And most ladies rather like being able to call them themselves the Lady of Mycenae."

"Do they?" Paris said.

"Of course it's my title," Electra said playfully.

"What?!" Paris cried spinning around suddenly," Are you his... wife?"

"Oh no!" Electra cried suddenly," Of course not! You don't understand. I'm his sister."


	11. Chapter 11

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters. I'm tired of writing it!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently received 1000 hits on this story! Thanks to everyone who read this! Please review!

Chapter. 11 Men of the Sea

"You're... you're his sister?!" Paris stammered," You!" He looked at Electra. He had never noticed it before, but as he looked her over he could see the resemblance. Their dark hair. Their blue gray eyes. Their smiles. Especially their smiles. Except for the fact that Electra's was impish and mischievous while Orestes's was smug and cruel.

"Yes," Electra said with a faint smile," That is the usual reaction." Paris stood there dumbfounded unable to speak. "By the by," she said softly," I know about your plan. You and your men spoke rather freely around me when you thought I was a servant."

_Stupid! _Paris scolded himself. _Stupid! Stupid prince! _Paris struggled not to look shocked or overwhelmed," And what will you do?"

Electra let out a sigh," I don't blame you for wanting freedom. I won't tell Orestes. I'll say nothing... so long as you don't hurt my brother."

"He treats you like a servant!" Paris cried without thinking," How could you defend such a man?!"

"Oh?" Electra asked angrily," I might ask the same thing of your brother! How could he love such a selfish foolish coward such as you?!" Her words stung. They stung with the truth. "Just know this, Paris," Electra said gently," I won't betray you, but if the plan fails... I won't be able to defend you. You'll die. And if you try to hurt my brother... I'll kill you myself!"

How this young girl could suddenly be so cold was amazing to Paris. He said nothing. He just nodded and returned to his duties.

Anchises trained Paris hard whenever they could find the time. Weeks went by and still Anchises didn't think he was ready for The Pits. Paris was aching all over from his original chores and from the extra training. Finally, Anchises deemed him ready. "It's a little impressive," Anchises said," I only need to make you angry. Then, you fight like one thousand men with your rage."

Paris shrugged sadly," Anger gives me strength. Anger is all I've known for these past months."

Anchises let out a sigh sadly," Anger is good if it keeps you alive. But if it's the _only_ thing that keeps you alive life isn't worth living. Sooner or later you will have to learn peace."

Paris let out a sigh. He wasn't sure if peace would ever return to his life. His lover was gone. His brother, father, cousin... his old life. Peace would be hard to find again.

Helen moved through the forest with the fleetness of the deer she hunted. She followed the footprints quickly as she ran. People! Other people! She hadn't spoken to anyone other than Briseis and Andromache for so long. The last man she had seen was when Paris and Aeneas had vanished since she didn't count Andromache's son.

Voices. The buzzed ahead. Helen quickened her pace listening intently to the voices. Perhaps they'd have food. Something other than deer and berries. Helen hurried forwards at the thought of food and drink. Right now she would sell her soul for a pomegranate.

Helen crouched forwards in the brush. A campfire burned ahead. She watched people bustle around it. Men. All men. Helen inched closer they seemed strangely familiar. Judging by the way they walked and spoke they were sailors. But looking closer she noticed something a little more unnerving. All of the men had swords at their belts. They were warriors.

That was when she saw him. Their leader. He was an older man with a wisened look in his eyes. He had dark hair and eyes. He was doing some figures on a tablet on his lap occasionally looking up at his men to offer advice or conversation. Helen had only seen him a few times, but she recognized him instantly. Ajax. The leader of the Myrmidons. Achilles's closest companion.

Helen suddenly tensed up. Dread filled her senses and a panic threatened to take over her body. She began to back away slowly. She needed to find the others. They needed to go!

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed in panic against her better judgement. She struggled to bolt away, but the hand held firm. Her scream had brought the other Myrmidons over to where she was. Ajax even put down his tablet. The men held her tightly.

"Ajax!" a gruff voice called out," A Trojan princess!"

Ajax made his way over to where Helen sat. Helen looked up at him with big wide eyes. He stared back at her steadily. Helen felt so small and lost. All she could do was stand there in his shadow.

Briseis struggled to sit upright feeling the bump that had emerged from her stomach. It still managed to surprise her that she had put on that much weight that fast. She was hungry again. She wouldn't mind if she were hungry for something normal or available, but no right now she wanted baklava and pepper roots. Briseis groaned as she sat up. She wasn't going to find either. She would just have to make due with whatever leftovers they had from last night.

As she walked Briseis let her hands stray down to her tummy. Briseis couldn't help but smile as she did. Despite it all the back pains, the vomiting, everything she was very happy knowing that there was a child growing inside of her. My own little angel. She thought to herself. Then, she always thought of Hector. Of Priam. Of Paris. Of Andromache... especially Andromache. She let out a heavy sigh. Why did Achilles have to be a Greek warrior? Why did this foolish war have to ruin her pregnancy. Her one remaining joy in the world was tainted by the guilt that plagued her every time she looked at Andromache.

Andromache was sitting by the fire with her son. The boy was laughing and giggling. Briseis couldn't help but smile. The child was just getting the hang of walking. He was moving around in little circles with Andromache's fingers clasped in his fat little fists. Andromache's face lit up as they made their way around the field. Her child was the only joy in her life... just like Briseis.

Briseis took a few steps forwards and cleared her throat. Andromache looked up quickly, a great sadness filled her eyes. She frowned and lifted her son off the ground. "Please, Andromache," Briseis begged," Speak to me! Tell me I'm awful. Tell me I'm whore and that I should be disowned from the family! Tell me all that I know is true! Just please speak to me. End this maddening silence."

Andromache sighed and held her son close. She shook her head sadly suddenly looking much older and weary of the world. "It never ends," Andromache sighed," We three women are joined in a circle of death. Helen's love killed your lover who killed my husband. Where does it end?"

Briseis wiped tears away from her eyes sadly," I don't know!"

"It ends here," Andromache said she let her hand gently stray to Briseis's rounded stomach," It'll be hard for me. Helen too. I'll have to look at your child every day and convince myself that it wasn't his or her fault. But love can be hard." She looked up at Briseis," I'd rather end this cycle of hate with love than keep it turning with bitterness." Briseis beamed at her words and threw her arms around Andromache.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she sobbed," I didn't mean for any of it! It just... did. Now he's gone. Paris is gone. Hector is gone. This is the one thing I have to live for. The one good thing in my life."

Andromache hugged Briseis close and stroked her hair, "Hush now. I know. I know. But don't worry. We'll take care of you. Helen and I will always take care of you."

Paris stood off to the side at another of the formal dinners. Odysseus's seat had been filled with another king of the Grecian city-states. Orestes was chatting away with this man explaining how he was a traitor and how he didn't deserve to be a king let alone a free man.

"Fools!" Eugenios scoffed," They deserve little more than poor Odysseus."

"Poor Odysseus?" Paris asked. He wasn't feeling too much sympathy for the man. He simply needed him to help with their escape.

"Really Spiridon," Orestes said to the new king," Those lands are riddled with filth. There is no reason for you to want them."

_Lie._ Paris knew that Odysseus had earned many rich fertile lands. Lands that Orestes wanted to keep. That was why he was trying to sway this lord.

"Well, I don't think you know what you're talking about," King Spiridon said wiping his mouth. He was a big fierce king with a long red beard and gleaming eyes," I think they're perfect for farming. It may take a little work but I shall create great wonders in those fields." He took another long swig on his tankard of ale.

"I only wish to prevent you from making a mistake," Orestes said inching the jug closer to Spiridon," And I am willing to do anything to prevent you from taking them."

Spiridon raised an eyebrow skeptically," Anything?"

"Anything." Orestes said with a grin.

"Well," Spiridon said putting his chin in his hand," Since you put it that way..."

"You know," Orestes said slowly glancing down the table at the other end where Electra sat," I could reward you for your good judgement." Electra looked up sensing that her brother's eyes were upon her.

"The princess?" Spiridon asked trying not to look too eager but anxious and excited.

"You could have her hand if you stay away from the lands," Orestes said," She will give you children. I'm sure that's better than any grain you'll receive from the fields."

"Well, since you put it that way," Spiridon said looking over Electra like she were a fine racing horse," Then, yes. I accept!"

"Orestes!" Electra cried helplessly.

"Hush princess!" Orestes ordered," Women should be seen and not heard!"

That night after the dinner Paris and the others trudged home. "I almost felt bad for her," Evadne said quietly," The poor child. That's all she really is. A child."

Paris nodded absently. He didn't feel anymore. He survived. He existed. He just felt numb.

"Paris!" Electra cried. Paris spun around in surprise. He watched as Electra hurried down the steps of the palace her dark cloak flapping in the wind. "I've written to Odysseus's kingdom and his family. They're sending a boat. If you get him out they'll take you wherever you want to go."

Paris was shocked at her sudden revelation. Only yesterday she had vowed that she would kill him should he harm her brother. "Thank you, My lady," he said quietly," And what must we do in return?"

Electra started fiddling with her hands anxiously looking scared," Take me with you."

The moon had risen and Helen still wasn't home. Andromache began pacing anxiously as Briseis sat holding the baby in her arms. "Helen's been gone all day," Briseis said nervously," Perhaps we should go look for her."

"We don't know these woods as well as she does," Andromache said practically," We'd be just as lost as she is."

"Do you think she's lost?" Briseis asked," Is that why she's gone? She's lost?"

Andromache frowned. She didn't think that Helen was lost. Helen was quite at home hunting in the woods. Something had happened. A horrible image of Helen being mauled by a bear or mountain lion flicked across her mind. She shivered and resumed her pacing.

Suddenly the rustling of bushes attracted her attention. "Oh thank the Gods, Helen!" she cried hurrying over to the sound. A man stepped out of the bushes. Andromache jumped back in surprise.

"Hector's wife." he said taking a step forwards. Andromache backed away a few paces before grabbing a tree branch and brandishing it like a sword.

"If you come near my child or Briseis I'll kill you!" she warned angrily.

"I don't want to hurt you honored widow," Ajax said giving her a small bow. It was then that he looked up and noticed Briseis's swollen stomach. He took a few steps closer to her. Andromache lunged forwards dangerously. "Peace!" he cried throwing his hands up," I won't hurt the young mother!" he looked over at Briseis. "Tell me, princess," he said," Is that Achille's child?" Briseis couldn't help but nod. Ajax let out a sigh," Come with me. Both of you. We won't hurt you. In fact we already found young Helen out in the woods." He began to walk back from where he had come waiting patiently for them to follow.

"Andromache, what do we do?" Briseis whispered clutching her young cousin to her chest," What do we do?"

Andromache met Ajax's gaze fearlessly," We follow him. For we have no other choice."


	12. Chapter 12

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Troy people

Chapter. 12 So Much Like Hector

"Electra comes!" Aeneas cried. A hooded figure moved towards the slave quarters shrouded by the night's darkness. Aeneas scurried forwards and pulled her inside," Are you mad my lady?" he cried," If you get caught Orestes will..."

"I'm fine!" Electra retorted frostily. She snatched her hand back," I can take care of myself. And I'm not technically _your_ lady."

"It was just courtesy," Aeneas snapped blush spreading across his face," No need to be cold about it!"

Anchises put his hands on his son's shoulders to silence him," You have news?"

"Three days," Electra said," The ship will be here in three days time. They'll be moored in a secret cove. I can show you then. You must be ready."

"We are," Paris said more to reassure himself than anyone else. So many things could go wrong. They couldn't afford mistakes. Mistakes meant death. Cold insensitive death. Paris shivered," We'll be ready."

The Trojans spent the rest of the day cleaning the palace. All the while they searched for weapons or things that could be used as weapons. Aeneas managed to swipe a large kitchen knife. He tied it to a light curtain rod to form a crude sort of spear. The Twins managed to sneak the swords away from two guards who had too much too drink. Evadne spent any free time she could find searching for more of the berries, the Blood of Mercury that was so crucial to their plan. Time was precious and any more that she could buy would be worth their effort. Paris continued to train with Anchises. Despite their many improvements with the Sword of Troy Paris longed for his bow. It was faithful and obedient in his hands. He never worried about whether his aim was off or if he was moving too slow. It just came naturally.

When he wasn't training Paris Anchises was with his son. Aeneas was far better with a sword than Paris. Any other time Paris would have been humiliated to admit this, but he had remembered Aeneas saving his life and proving his worth in so many ways since they had begun this horrid journey. Paris got up and allowed Aeneas and Anchises a few moments alone. As he walked back to the slave galleries he heard someone whisper in awe.

"Wow, my lord I never would've thought!" he turned around to see a figure he hadn't expected to see ever again. Kerberos.

"What is it you want?" Paris snapped.

"Nothing!" Kerberos cried throwing up his hands," I was just, well... impressed."

"With what?" Paris asked," Never seen a slave before?"

"It's you, my lord," Kerberos said his beady eyes were wide with some sort of hero worship," You're... you're so different now. So much like Hector. You're a warrior."

"A warrior?" Paris asked skeptically raising his hands," I'm a slave. And you can stop calling me lord. I'm lord of nothing. Lord of Dirt!" he threw up his hands in disgust and kept walking.

"You'll always be my lord, sir," Kerberos said," No matter who I serve." Kerberos disappeared down the long corridor. Paris scoffed, but Kerbero's words echoed through his mind. _You're so different now. So much like Hector. You're a warrior now. A warrior. _Paris couldn't help but smile at the thought. _So much like Hector._ Electra peered out her window as she began packing for her journey. She watched Paris walk across the courtyard. It was strange, but he seemed to be walking a little bit straighter than before.

"Oh merciful Gods!" Briseis cried. She shoved several men out of the way as she tore towards the side of the ship to vomit. The men winced and jumped away a little bit.

"I don't think she's seasick," one man said timidly.

"What do we do?" another asked.

"I heard that pregnant women took in a lot of food," another added," but I didn't know it went back out that fast!"

"Oh move over!" Andromache cried as she shoved her way through the men. Helen was close behind her with her baby on her shoulder. Andromache pulled Briseis's dark curls out of her face until she finished. The men watched curiously. Briseis brought her head up and groaned.

"Oh I hate this!"

"There, there," Andromache said patting Briseis on the back," No one said being a mother is easy."

The women had been on the ship for several days now. No one was sure where they were going, but no one had the courage to ask. Helen wasn't sure if they were prisoners or guests. Ajax was rather stoic around her or Andromache, but he spoke freely with Briseis always asking whether she was comfortable or had enough to eat. Ajax stood on the ship now. He watched his men from a distance with a quiet sort of confidence on his rugged face. Helen walked up to him boldly. "Answer me a question." she said bluntly.

"Very well," he said without missing a beat," Ask."

"Are we prisoners here?" Helen demanded.

Ajax chuckled," You can leave whenever you want, but I wouldn't recommend it." he gestured to the ocean surrounding them.

Helen rolled her eyes," And when we reach land? What then?"

"What do you think, princess?" he asked lightly.

"Women from Sparta don't think," she said bitterly.

"Oh I doubt that," he said with a smile. He caught a glimpse of the child in her arms and asked her," Is that your love child?"

Helen scowled furiously at him," This is Hector's son. Paris and I never had children." She struggled to hide the sadness in her voice when she said it.

"Pity," Ajax said casually," And where is your lover now?"

"I don't know," Helen said sadly regretting that she had spoken to Ajax. All he did was bring fresh pain into her life.

"So you have no one?" Ajax asked.

"No."

"Well," Ajax said," Look at it this way. I am protecting you and your lady friends by the only way I know how. Keeping you here. That's what Achilles would've wanted. His child must be kept safe."

"So I _am_ a prisoner!" Helen snapped.

"If that's the way you want to look at it," Ajax shrugged and walked away from her.

Andromache was wiping Briseis's face with a damp cloth. The small group of men that had been watching her earlier were inching closer and closer. Andromache turned around and looked at them. They stood there like a group of guilty children. "Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

The men shoved a small young man forwards. Their elected "leader" apparently. "Well," he said shuffling awkwardly," We... the men and I... we were wondering... you see... seeing as you _were_ an acolyte..."

"What are you driving at?!" Andromache demanded.

The man murmured something unintelligible. "What?" Briseis asked.

The man looked up struggling to make eye contact," Was it a priest that knocked ya up?"

Briseis gasped. Ajax tore through the crowd," Get out of here you bunch of ninnies!" The men scattered like insects. Ajax shook his head as he stood next to Briseis. "Sorry about that," he said," That's what happens to men when they spend too much time at sea without women."

They stood with their backs against the wall same as every night. Each stood there holding a plate as before. But tonight was different. Tonight was the night of their plan. The ship had arrived the night before. Now it was moored in the hidden cove Electra had mentioned before. Evadne pulled out a vial of blood red berry juice. She looked about making certain that no one was watching before she poured a small amount into Oreste's royal jeweled goblet. She sniffed it quickly. No scent. Good. The only thing that would give them away was the sour test of the wine. Orestes would suspect it was a bad vintage.

Paris couldn't understand how she could keep her hands so steady as she worked. He was trembling so bad he had to clutch his plate filled with flounder with two hands just to keep it still. He swallowed hard. He had to keep a straight face. He had no other choice. The other Trojans were depending on him. He couldn't falter.

They walked out slowly in their typical procession. Electra sat next to Orestes in her usual seat attempting to look nonchalant. She was a brilliant actress. The only moment where her fear betrayed her was when she glanced up as Evadne put the goblet in front of Orestes. Aeneas offered her a small smile before returning quickly to his place in line. Electra returned it before focusing diligently on her meal.

Orestes wolfed down his flounder in record time. Paris had known that would happen. Aeneas had seasoned his flounder with peppercorns before just to ensure he would drink his wine. Orestes snatched his goblet and gulped it down. Paris winced as he watched him eat. Orestes had deplorable table manners, but Paris had never paid enough attention to notice before.

Nothing happened... at first. Minutes passed and nothing happened. He continued talking to Electra's new fiancée. Electra watched him like a hawk. Her face was calm, but her hands trembled.

Suddenly, Orestes stopped. A spoonful of his soup hung halfway between his mouth and the plate. He suddenly went deathly pale. Paris watched him hopefully. Orestes sat down gripping the table. Evadne's berries were working! The brilliant acolyte! He looked over at her. Evadne was allowing herself a smug self-satisfied smile.

"My lord?" Electra asked gently her face was plastered with false concern.

Orestes leapt to his feet. "Out of my way!" he bellowed as he tore down the hallway searching for a restroom and a chamber pot. Electra bolted to her feet she lifted his goblet and examined it.

"Poison!" she cried just as they had practiced it," Someone has poisoned the king!"

"If she weren't a princess she'd be a marvelous actress," Aeneas whispered to Paris in admiration.

This created a mass panic. Nobles were shoving their glasses away, looking at each other anxiously, all of them excitedly asking the same questions. Who did it? How can we be sure? Did _I_ drink the same wine?"

"Quickly!" a noble yelled," Someone fetch a physician!"

"I will," Electra volunteered. She started to hurry off. Not to get a physician, but to make her way to the cove. "Someone fetch the guards! Find the poisoner!" The guards were stumbling around milling about like frightened children unsure of what they were looking for.

In the midst of the confusion Paris managed to catch a glimpse of Electra. She briefly made eye contact with him. "Go!" she ordered looking directly at him and pleading with her eyes. _Move! You don't have much time! _

"Come!" Paris cried," Let's go!" The other men and he tore off into the crowds. He paused quickly looking back at Evadne. "You're brilliant!"

Evadne waved the gesture away, but her eyes were shining at the compliment. She spun around quickly and joined Electra as they made their way to the cove. The men scampered down through the central courtyard as they made their way to the dreaded Pits.


	13. Chapter 13

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Troy people

Chapter. 13 Unshed Tears

Once Ajax's men found out Briseis was carrying _Achille's_ child they flocked around her like sheep following a shepherd. Briseis was getting bigger. She missed her former girlish figure. It seemed like such a selfish vain wish, but it wasn't. She didn't mind looking bigger, but her ankles were swollen from the extra weight and her back ached constantly. Most days she just sat on the dock and let the men fuss about her because she didn't have the energy to shoo them away.

She was doing just that one day when she suddenly felt a feeling in her womb. She reached down and held it in surprise.

"What is it milady?!" one of the men asked.

A smile crossed Briseis's face as she held her stomach. "The baby's kicking!"

"Really?" another asked shyly.

"Yes!" she said happily," Here you can feel it." She reached out and took his hand. She gently placed it to her swollen tummy.

"Ye gods!" the man cried in delighted surprise," Aye he did! A fine kick indeed!"

The other men gently let their hands stray to her stomach. Briseis couldn't help but giggle as they did. These men had sailed all over the world and seen many incredible things, but then they were amazed by this tiny child.

"Kicking already," one said.

"A good strong lad that one."

"A born warrior."

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then, she'll take after Briseis and be a beautiful maiden." Briseis blushed at that comment. All of the men chuckled and agreed. Briseis couldn't stop smiling looking at the men who sat around her. They were like her second family. Her baby would have many interesting "uncles" when it was born.

Ajax plowed his way through the crowd," What are you ninnies doing sitting around?!"

"But boss!" one protested," The baby's kicking!"

"You want kicking?" Ajax scowled," I'll give you kicking! I'll kick you half way across the Aegean!" The men scattered to do their jobs instantly. Ajax let out a sigh and sat down next to Briseis. "One child turns my group of men into chattering nursemaids!"

Briseis chuckled and moved a little bit closer to Ajax," Do you always have to look so tough in front of them?"

"Always!" Ajax declared," Wouldn't want them to think I was going soft now would I?" he winked at Briseis. She smiled and inched closer. "Would _you_ like to feel the baby?" she asked.

"What?!" Ajax cried," No! Of all ridiculous notions..." he looked around quickly," Are you sure none of the men are around?" Briseis nodded. "And you wouldn't..."

"It's our little secret," Briseis said.

"Well, very well then," he said. He slowly let his hand drift to her stomach. "Strong little one," he said approvingly," Good strong legs on that one."

"You know, Ajax," she said casually," I may need someone to help me protect this child."

"I will protect you," Ajax said," And the child for all time."

"I think you should be the child's godfather," Briseis said.

Ajax looked stunned, but sincerely touched. "I-I," he said before finding his voice," I am not worthy of this honor."

"Of course you are," Briseis insisted," You've been so kind to me since you rescued us. Besides," she whispered softly to him," If Achilles were still here I'm sure he'd choose you."

"Well," Ajax said with a warm smile," Since you put it that way how can I refuse?"

Briseis beamed," Thank you Ajax."

Ajax settled back with a big dopey smile across his face. Briseis had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing," So who gets the honor of being the godmother?"

Briseis's smile faded," I wanted to ask Helen. She loves children. She longs to be a mother, but she might not be able since Paris..." Briseis broke off. Ajax noticed her sadness and tactfully changed the subject," Helen would refuse?"

"Helen is so angry," Briseis said sadly," Ever since Paris disappeared. She's mad at the world, herself... me."

"No, not mad," Ajax said," She's surviving. She's doing what she has to. I have seen your Helen. She is a strong woman. Very brave. She'd make a fine godmother." Briseis shrugged sadly. Ajax gently let his hand cover hers," Give her time. She will heal her wounds and she will rejoice with you when this baby is born."

"Thank you Ajax," Briseis said throwing her arms around Ajax. Ajax paused there before awkwardly hugging her back. Their loving moment was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat. "Eh Ahem."

Ajax looked up to see half his crew hovering around them with smug smiles. He scowled at them quickly. "And what are you maggots looking at?! I'm allowed to hug a woman! Get back to work!"

"We won't have much time," Anchises said as he lifted the grating to The Pits. The guard had abandoned his post in order to assist his majesty. Paris stood next to the hole with Eugenios, Nikias, and Nomikos.

"We know that, Anchises," Paris said gently.

"It will be dangerous."

"We know that."

"We might not all make it back."

"Anchises!" Paris cried suddenly," Talking about it won't make it any easier. Let's go."

"I'm coming too!" Aeneas appeared out of nowhere panting. "Finally dodged all the guards..."

"Aeneas, go with the others to the ship!" Anchises ordered.

"No!" Aeneas declared defiantly," I can't let you go in on your own! You'll need all the help you can get!"

"The boy does have a point," Nikias pointed out.

Anchises let out a heavy sigh," Very well. Come on. Stay close. Don't stray!" Aeneas nodded and clutched his makeshift spear a little tighter. Paris felt his stomach flip around as they descended the dark stairs to The Pits.

The stench struck Paris's nostrils and nearly made him faint with the fumes. He threw a hand over his face and struggled to breathe through his mouth. It was dreadful dark. He could barely see Anchises in front of him. Aeneas followed Paris so close he was stepping on his sandals. Paris tried not to think about him or the stench. Three hours. They had three hours to get Odysseus out and to be safely out to sea.

A thin bony hand snaked out of a dark cell and clutched Paris's ankle. Paris let out a gasp and attempted to pull away. Milky white eyes looked up at him. "You come from the light!" the man gasped," Why do you come to the darkness?! Why?!"

"Get away from him!" Aeneas cried kicking the hand hard. The man released him and slunk back into the shadows of the cell.

"Thank you," Paris said distractedly. He continued to walk. The man had unnerved him more than he wanted to admit. Who knew what else lurked beneath the surface.

They moved through the inky blackness for an hour. Most of the time they were silent except for when they encountered the odd prisoner. Most of them were half mad or sick. Paris struggled to keep moving and not to stumble. The Pits were practically a labyrinth beneath the ground. Paris was keeping track of where they were by scratching an X into the walls every corner they took.

"Where can he be?!" Eugenios grumbled," We only have a few hours!"

"Look!" Nomikos cried pointing ahead. There was a small figure ahead, but it was not skinny enough to have been there long. Odysseus. While the other men hurried over to him Paris caught a glimpse of movement.

"Odysseus!" Anchises cried," Are you alright?!"

Odysseus raised his grizzled head a fraction and looked at the Trojans," As I live and breathe! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course," Aeneas said with a smile. Paris wasn't paying attention he was desperately looking about the darkness.

"Paris rescuing me?" Odysseus said with a small chuckle," Who would have thought?!"

Paris looked around the dark cell. A dark feeling was chilling him down to the bone. Hector had often described a warrior's instinct. Perhaps that was what he was feeling.

"Come, my lord," Anchises said," Let me help you to your feet."

Paris spun around quickly and that's when he caught sight of the figure. It bolted out of the shadows and lunged at Anchises's unprotected back. "ANCHISES!" Paris screamed throwing himself at the figure. Too late. Anchises let out a scream before falling to the ground limp. A shining dagger protruded from his back. Aeneas let out an ungodly wail dropping his guard.

It was the mad prisoner that had grabbed Paris's ankle earlier. The figure was cackling wickedly. He was clearly insane from being held up in The Pits for so long. He turned his attention to Aeneas who had dropped down to his father's side. He sprang at him like some sort of creature.

Paris didn't remember thinking. He charged towards the man and bulled him over. He was filled with a white hot rage. Adrenalin shot through his body. All he felt was anger just like when he had killed Achilles. He yanked the figure off Aeneas and threw him hard into the stone walls of The Pits.

The man glared at Paris and hissed almost like an angry cat. "Get them out of here!" Paris hollered at Eugenios and the Twins. Eugenios had frozen there mute with shock before he threw Odysseus over his shoulder and ran down the corridor. The Twins grabbed Anchises's limp body and a sobbing Aeneas followed them. With them gone the man threw himself at Paris again knocking him flat. His hands reached for Paris's neck. In a strangling motion. His glazed and bloodshot eyes focused on him with a mad killing lust. His long fingers made it to Paris's neck. They tightened and twisted. Paris gasped for breath. Thinking fast he drew his knee up hard into the man's chest. The man let out a gasp of pain and loosened his group for a moment. That was all the time that Paris needed. He flipped himself over so he was on top of the man. He gripped the man's shaggy head in his hands and slammed it hard against the stone floor. The man was dead instantly, a stunned expression was spread across his face.

Paris dropped the body quickly and backed away. He was amazed that he could suddenly lose control in such a way. He looked down at his hands in horror shaking his head. _What have I become?!_

"Paris!" he heard Eugenios bellow," Come! We only have an hour!"

Paris staggered up the hallway and the stairs still stunned from the attack. Aeneas was sobbing. "Tell me he's okay! Tell me he's okay!"

Paris grabbed Aeneas's arm roughly and forced him along. They had to get out of this cell! They had to! They hurried up the long dark corridors. Any of the other prisoners who may have been watching were frightened away by the latest spectacle.

Light! Paris could feel it warm on his face. The light at the end of the tunnel was real. He hurried towards it and then sprang out of the tunnel. He knelt there a few moments struggling to catch his breath. He savored the moment. _Sweet, saving, light!_ "Move!" Eugenios barked his soldier's training was kicking in strong. They had to move. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Evadne and Electra sat outside the small cove cloaked and hooded while Odysseus's soldiers made themselves busy. Both were anxious. There were fifteen minutes left before Evadne's potion would wear off and they would have to sail away with or without the others. "There they are!" Evadne cried suddenly. Aeneas scurried forwards with a dirty tear streaked face.

"Evadne!" he wailed," Evadne help him! Help my father!"

"What do you mean?!" Evadne asked anxiously. The rest of the group made their way through. The Twins still carrying Anchises. Eugenios plopped Odysseus on the ground before hurrying over to the others. Evadne let out a gasp before she ran to his side. Paris was lagging behind. He followed almost blindly. He couldn't think. He couldn't react. He was just there. Numb.

"Help him, Evadne!" Aeneas begged clutching her hand," Help him!"

Evadne made a point of not looking at Aeneas," No one can help him, Aeneas. Not now."

"What?!" Aeneas whispered in shock. Horror was sketched across his young face," No! NO!" He wailed before collapsing to the ground. Paris caught him half-way through and held him close as he sobbed. Paris suddenly realized that he was crying too. For Aeneas. For Anchises. For his country. For his family. For Helen... For himself. Silent tears that had been unshed for too long.


	14. Chapter 14

A Prince's Journey

a Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

Chapter. 14 Bittersweet Freedom

Their escape ship was rather somber despite the fact that the Trojans were free after months of slavery. Aeneas had vanished on the ship. No one could find him. The boy seemed lost without his father. Paris remembered the only bitter hurt he had felt when his own father had died. If Aeneas didn't show himself soon Paris was going to go searching for him.

Odysseus had managed to make himself look presentable again. His men were very happy to know that he was alright. He was already discussing war options between Mycenae and his home city-state of Ithaca.

"I'll make him pay!" Odysseus was ranting," Ithaca will rise against them fierce and hard! Troy will look like a skirmish compared to this!"

"Excuse me?!" Paris demanded. He had been within hearing distance.

A blush colored Odysseus's face," Forgive me. In my rage I forgot..." Paris stomped away. "One moment," Odysseus said to his advisors before following Paris outside the cabin and onto the deck. "Prince Paris!" Paris halted his arms crossed across his chest. "I don't understand you!" Odysseus said shaking his head," Why do you hate me so much? I wanted to help you get your freedom. You sail on my ship to your freedom even now! Orestes nearly whipped you to your death and you still treat him better than me!" Paris was quiet. "In fact you're being rather ungrateful!" Odysseus continued," I've made every attempt to protect you! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?!" Paris cried in disbelief," Does a prisoner kiss the hand of the judge who condemned him?!"

"Is that what this is about?!" Odysseus asked," I'm sorry, prince. I had to. It would have been my head if I didn't. It was just an act of war."

"It was my life!" Paris screamed at him," And Evadne's, Eugenios's, even Kerberos's when he was still serving us. Was Anchises's sacrifice just an "act of war" in your eyes you ungrateful dog?!"

Odysseus stood there aghast," He was a very brave man. Very brave, but I never doubted that I would find a way out. My arm reaches far and wide..."

"You fool!" Paris groaned," Do you want to know why I hate you so? Because you think you're so smart! You think you can talk your way out of everything without anyone noticing. You're wrong."

"Well, if the shoe fits!" Odysseus cried," No one in Troy knew about the plan. No one questioned the wooden horse. No one knew!"

"I knew!" Paris screamed. His voice was coming in sobs now. "I told them to burn it! I told my father to burn it! But he wouldn't listen. That stupid horse of yours destroyed my life! You destroyed Troy. You got me enslaved. You!" Odysseus was staring at him amazed at his sudden temper. "So excuse me if I don't get down on my hands and knees and thank you for your kindness." Paris added. Paris leaned over the edge of the ship and stared at the water avoiding eye contact with Odysseus.

"So..." Odysseus asked slowly," so if I'm such a horrible man why did you risk your life to save me?"

"Because I'm tired of men dying for me," Paris said," Whatever happens in my life I won't have any more people dying on my account."

"I see," Odysseus said watching the young prince. What had happened to him these past months? Was this the same pampered prince who had risked a war because of his lust? It didn't seem possible.

"Why did you defend me?" Paris asked timidly.

"The same reason," Odysseus said," I was tired of men dying because of me." Paris didn't say anything. "We're not so different, Paris," Odysseus said," Had you been born a Greek we may have been comrades..."

"I'm going to find Aeneas." Paris interrupted not wanting to hear anymore of friendship from Odysseus.

Odysseus was a little miffed at being so lightly dismissed," I'm not done discussing..."

"I'm going to find Aeneas!" Paris said firmly as he stomped down the steps to the lower decks. Odysseus stood there stunned for a moment. He scratched his head thoughtfully. _For a moment, Paris almost sounded like a king. _

Orestes had finally recovered from the sickness. His physicians had inspected him from head to toe and declared him healthy. The berries in the wine were not as poisonous as his would-be assassins had planned it to be. A few hours later A guard had run forwards announcing that the Trojan slaves had disappeared. Not only that, but someone had broken into The Pits.

Now Orestes was storming through his dungeons with an entire squadron of men searching for any sign of the Trojans. "This is daft!" Orestes yelled to no one in particular," Why would anyone break _into_ prison." The captain of the guards hurried forwards and bowed deeply. "Report!" Orestes barked.

"My lord," he said slowly.

"Have you found anything?!" Orestes demanded.

"It's not what we _found_," the captain said," It's what's_ missing_."

"Speak sensibly you dolt!" Orestes bellowed.

"Odysseus is no where in the cells, sir," the captain said.

"He's gone!" Orestes cried," Then, he must be in on the plan! How far could they get?!"

"One of the prisoners says that he heard them mention a ship in a secret cove," the captain said.

"Secret cove?" Orestes asked. He thought back to the days of his father's reign. There had been a secret cove that had been used by smugglers until his father took it over. "That's impossible!" he said," Only members of the royal family know of that cove."

"Which brings me to our newest piece of information," The Captain said," The palace has been searched multiple times now and there's no sign of your sister."

"Electra?!" Orestes cried," Electra's gone!"

"It would seem that way, sir."

Orestes was shocked. That prince! That Trojan that he had nearly beaten to death was behind this! He had swiped his sister out from under his nose and escaped. He had rendered his dungeons useless. Not only that he had done it while Orestes had been in private chambers wailing like a child in pain. Orestes scowled," No one makes a fool out of me! Scour the seas! Find them! I won't rest until I have his head on a platter. Do what you will to the others, but bring me Paris alive!" The men scattered. Orestes turned on his heel and stared out at the sea. "I will find you and I will make you wish you were never born! Paris of Troy!"

He could hear Aeneas weeping down one of the corridors. Paris followed the noise until he found Aeneas huddled in a corner. His eyes were red from crying and his whole body trembled with sobs. Paris knelt down next to him quietly. Aeneas glanced up and yelled," Go away, Paris!"

Paris backed up a few steps but didn't leave. "Why are you doing this?!" Aeneas cried," Aren't you gonna leave?" Paris shook his head. "Why not?!" Aeneas cried," Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"It won't do any good," Paris said," I know that."

"You don't know how I feel!" Aeneas yelled," You don't! You've never..." he trailed off.

"Lost a father?" Paris said gently.

Aeneas moaned and sobbed into his hands," Why won't you just leave?!"

"I can't help you that way."

"And you can help me by just standing there?!" Aeneas asked skeptically.

"Yes."

Aeneas sniffled a couple times trying to catch his breath. Paris inched closer to him and gently placed a hand on shoulder. Aeneas let out a cry and then threw himself sobbing at Paris. Paris was a little surprised at the sudden reaction. He shifted himself into a comfortable position and held Aeneas in his arms. "He was a good man!" Aeneas wailed," He didn't deserve to die."

"No, he didn't," Paris said rocking Aeneas back and forth.

"I've got no one left, Paris!" Aeneas sobbed," Father was my only family! Now that he's gone..." Aeneas trailed off again taking time to draw a deep breath.

Paris gently lifted Aeneas's tear streaked face," We're both alone in the world... but we can still watch out for each other."

"We can?" Aeneas asked wiping tears away.

"Of course," Paris said," I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Aeneas rubbed his already red eyes," Promise?"

"On my father's grave," Paris said solemnly.

"Okay," Aeneas said," I'll watch out for you too. We can be like... like brothers." Paris thought of Hector briefly. This was the sort of thing he would do for Paris. "Though I don't think I can do too much for you," Aeneas said sadly.

"You've saved my life once," Paris said," I've not forgotten that. I feel much better knowing you're on my side."

A ghost of a smile crossed Aeneas's face. The first Paris had seen since his father had died," Thank you, Paris."

The Trojans spent days at sea. As the sadness of their voyage began to fade into the past they rejoiced their new freedom. No whippings. No cleaning floors. No Orestes! Paris was loving every second of their new life.

The only one who was having difficulties with this was Electra. There were days when you could see her gazing off into the distance as though searching for Mycenae in the distance.

She stood there now her dark hair flapping in the distance. Tears shining in her bright blue eyes. Aeneas stood a few feet away looking at the same sight. The world had never seen a more melancholy pair. Aeneas watched as a big tear rolled down her cheek. "Do you miss your family?" he asked quietly.

Electra shook her head instantly," No. My family never really loved me. I was a pretty trinket. One that could easily be traded or given away." She looked over at him," Do you miss your father?"

Aeneas nodded," He was wonderful. He used to bring me down to the warrior games. We'd watch them together and yell on the sidelines. Once he let me put money on my favorite one," Aeneas chuckled to himself," He lost every one." Electra giggled happily. Her voice was pretty. Her laugh was lovely. Aeneas looked over at her,"You don't miss yours?"

Electra let out a sigh," He never talked to me. He was always away. I only saw him a few times in the palace. He never sought me out. He loved Orestes. He always glowed with pride when he talked about his son being the future king of Mycenae. He never had time for me."

"I don't see why," Aeneas shrugged," I mean, you're very pretty. And you're nice why wouldn't he like you..." Aeneas suddenly realized that Electra's face was turning red. Aeneas suddenly realized how foolish he sounded and he turned bright red as well. "I-I," he stammered," I gotta go." He hurried away hiding his red face.

"So now I can't even talk to her anymore!" Aeneas bemoaned to Paris. "I turn red and my hands start shaking... and then SHE starts blushing and that doesn't help at all..."

Paris was chuckling softly underneath his breath as Aeneas went on and on. "What's wrong with me Paris?!" Aeneas asked.

Paris could hear Evadne making soft chiding noises in the corner as she continued sewing one of Aeneas shirts, pretending not to listen. "It sounds like you're a little lovesick, Aeneas," Paris said with a smile," And she might just like you back."

"WHAT?!" Aeneas cried in disbelief," How's that even possible? I'm not lovesick!" Then, he remembered Electra's pretty smile and her big blue gray eyes. "But," Aeneas said timidly," What should I do if I am?"

Evadne scoffed," You should find something more practical to waste your time on. We're not out of the woods yet. We have no time to waste on foolish crushes!" She scooped up her sewing and stormed out.

Paris watched her leave. He made sure she was gone before whispering to Aeneas," Okay, what you do is this. Compliment her eyes."

"Her eyes?" Aeneas asked," Why?"

"Because that means you're looking at her face," Paris said," And not... er other parts of her body. Women appreciate that."

"Oh," Aeneas said suddenly understanding," Of course! Thanks Paris."

Paris couldn't help but smile as he walked away. _Was I ever that foolish?_ Unfortunately, for Paris the answer was yes.


	15. Chapter 15

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

Chapter. 15 A String of Pearls

Helen walked slowly down the dock with one of her one time nephew's hands in each of hers. He was walking! It was hard to believe. He still seemed so small. He shouldn't be growing up this fast! She swept him up off the ground into her arms listening to his joyous laughter. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and continued walking.

She spent most of her time with her nephew. Andromache was often busy helping Briseis. She loved the little boy like he was her own flesh and blood. She frowned sadly. She had to stop calling him her nephew. Technically, he wasn't her nephew. Not anymore.

The boy squirmed in her grip wanting to test his new legs again. "Alright, alright!" she said with a chuckle. She set him down on the ground again. "Have it your own way!" He started to totter off a short distance before losing his nerve. He anxiously looked around for his Aunt Helen. "Don't worry, I'm here!" Helen laughed at his comically distressed face. "I'll never be far away." She glanced over at the horizon again. A ship was sailing off in the distance. She picked up her nephew and pointed it out to him," Oh look at the boat!"

Then, Helen peered closer herself. Those colors! They were Trojan colors! She felt her heart leap with hope. "Trojans!" She hurried down the deck with the child slung over her shoulder. "Ajax!"

"She eats like a Minotaur!" one of Ajax's men whispered to another sailor," I've never seen such a thing!"

"And you've been with sailors," the other agreed," Male sailors."

"It is Achilles's child," the first shrugged," Perhaps it has Achilles's appetite."

"It must."

"What are you two yakking about?!" Ajax demanded.

"The lady!" the first piped," She's been eating like a starving lion lately!"

Ajax let out a heavy sigh," Yes, she has. I imagine it's a lady thing."

"Or a very hungry baby," the second said. The two trudged back to their jobs. At that moment Helen appeared on the deck.

"Ajax," she cried," There's a ship out there! With Trojan colors! We have to investigate."

"I don't see why," Ajax said coldly," I have no desire to find other Trojans."

"Please, sir," Helen begged," If there's a chance that Paris is still alive..."

"And why should I want to save Paris?" Ajax asked.

"Please, Ajax," Helen continued to beg," It would bring great joy to Briseis knowing her cousin is alive!"

"While that's true that's not the reason you want to investigate," Ajax said shrewdly.

Helen stared at him beseechingly for a few moments," If you do this for me. I'll never ask you for another thing again!"

Ajax pondered the thought for a moment. She was right that it would make Briseis happy. And there was something so pitiful and pathetic in Helen's eyes. He let out a heavy sigh," We'll investigate."

"Thank you, Ajax!" Helen cried happily," I'll never ask you for anything else ever again!"

The Myrmidons's ship sailed in close to the other ship. It was quiet. The ship was bare except for a few sailors. Helen peered closely searching for someone familiar. She had quickly brought her nephew back to his cradle, pausing only to fetch Paris's old bow. Memories of Paris sprung to her mind as she touched it and she had to suppress an excited girlish giggle. Now Helen wasn't laughing. She couldn't see anyone on the ship.

"Ahoy!" Ajax called," Is there anyone aboard?" Nothing. Helen felt her heart sank. Paris wasn't here.

"Ahoy!" a single sailor made his way to the side of the ship. "Who goes there?"

"Ajax of the Myrmidons," he responded," Who are you?"

The man bowed. He was a short slimy looking man with greasy black hair and yellow teeth," My name is Theron, a Trojan trader. Perhaps I could come aboard and we could talk business?"

"I'd rather find out news if it's all the same with you," Ajax said dropping a ladder.

"Of course of course," he said with a yellow smile," Come closer. Help me aboard."

Ajax did as he was told and motioned for the boat to move closer. Andromache shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Something felt wrong about all of this.

Suddenly, a grappling hook flung out of the sky clinging to the side of their boat. Helen looked up in shock. Then, more grappling hooks soared out clutching the ledge. Helen jumped away as though she had been bitten.

"Helen, what is it?" Andromache asked. She was helping Briseis up the stairs to the main deck.

Theron was cackling wickedly. Men flooded the ship armed to the teeth with swords and shields. It was a trap! These men weren't Trojans!

"We're being attacked!" Ajax yelled," Brace yourselves.

Helen pulled her bow out without thinking. She quickly put an arrow into the backs of two of Theron's men. Two more jumped out all of them were flooding out of the supposedly empty ship. One of the men plowed into Helen. Helen hit the ground hard. The man started yanking on her blonde locks. "Well, look here!" he cried," This could entertain me for many hours during our long voyages!"

"You beast!" Helen cried," Let go of me!"

The men started laughing uproariously, but then Helen heard an odd gurgling noise. The man fell to the ground with a plop. His head was severed from his neck. Helen jumped away afraid of what she had just witnessed. "Are you alright, Helen?" she looked up and saw Andromache looking down at her a sword in her hand. Helen nodded quickly. Andromache pulled her two her feet. By this time the Myrmidons were aware of the intruders on their ship. They began fighting them back fiercely. Three of them had surrounded Briseis and would defend her to their death. Andromache had had a guard, but she had broken away as soon as she heard Helen fall.

Ajax had Theron by his neck," You cursed pirates! I'll hang you from your own sails!"

Theron laughed wickedly," I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Ajax snapped.

Theron lifted his hand and pointed. One of his men had emerged from the cabins with a tiny figure in his arms. "No!" Andromache screamed," Don't touch him! Don't touch my son!"

Helen felt like an ice cube had dropped down into her stomach. Her nephew was in that brute's arms. Theron continued snickering as Ajax lowered him. "What do you want for the child?" he asked calmly.

"Well, that would depend," he said," On what you have."

"We have nothing!" Andromache wailed," We're simple refugees! We have nothing of value."

Theron frowned," Since you put it that way." He snapped his fingers and the man raised the child over the edge of the ship.

"NO!" Andromache sobbed and screamed. Helen burst forth ripping her pearls off her neck.

"Take these!" she cried holding them out," For the child." Theron glanced over at the shimmering pearls. "Pearls from the sea of propontus," she said," They're worth more than this entire ship. They were from the Prince of Troy... before he died..." Helen looked as though she had been stabbed through the heart when she said the last word. As thought finally saying it had made it true.

"Yes," Theron said eyeing them greedily," They would fetch a fair price. We have a deal."

"The child first," Helen said," Alive and unharmed. Then, your men can leave except for you."

"Oh really?" the man said coldly," Then, tell your men to drop their weapons."

Helen looked at Ajax helplessly. Ajax let out a sigh and motioned for his men to lower their swords. The pirates slunk back to their ship except for Theron and the man who held the baby. Theron barked for the man to hand over the baby. Andromache rushed forwards and pulled him into her arms hugging him and kissing him. "And now for your part," Theron said. Helen handed over the pearls. The last thing Paris had given her. Theron pocketed them quickly. He offered them a yellow smile," Pleasure doing business with you."

"Get off my ship!" Ajax roared. Theron did as he was told and the other ship sailed away rather quickly.

Helen vanished soon after. Andromache was still holding her baby close whispering that it was going to be okay. That she would never let him out of her sight. Ajax left her and Briseis in their room and began to search for Helen. He heard her crying softly beneath the deck. "Helen?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ajax," she cried," That was stupid of me! I almost got us all killed. I don't see why I even try anymore. Paris is dead. I'm sure of it." She sobbed into her hands again," And now I don't even have his pearls."

Ajax had never been the hand holding sort. He very awkwardly and stiffly placed a hand on her shoulder," People do foolish things when they're in love. It's better just to forgive and move on." he left her quickly with a warm pat on the shoulder. Helen lifted her tear stained face. He was right. She had to forgive and move on. Not only herself. She had to forgive Briseis.

Paris wiped sleep from his eyes as he walked up the stairs that led up to the main deck of the ship. Odysseus and his men were staring at something in the distance. A ship. "It bears Trojan colors, my lord," one of his advisors said," We should capture the remaining survivors before they try to revive their army."

"There are Trojans on this ship," Odysseus said," They are our friends. We will harm no more Trojans.

"Then, perhaps we should investigate?" another offered. Paris swiped the spyglass from one of the sailors. He pressed it to his eye and gazed out at the distance. There were no more ships left in Troy. All of them had been destroyed in the war.

"Stay away from it!" Paris said," I don't trust it."

Odysseus looked at Paris curiously. "Bah!" one of the advisors said," What does he know about warfare?"

"Listen to him," Odysseus said suddenly.

"But sir..." the advisor protested.

"He was right about the Trojan Horse!" Odysseus said making eye contact with Paris," Let's not repeat past mistakes."

Minutes passed and nothing happen. Then, there was a splashing noise as a rowboat plopped down into the water. The men watched intently as it rowed towards them. A single sailor. He called for them to lower a ladder down to him. Two of the sailors did and the short man hobbled aboard.

"Oh thank you My lord!" he cried bowing down as low as possible," I feared no one would come." Paris watched the man carefully. He didn't like the look of his tattered clothes or his yellow smile. "Please, my men are starving aboard that ship if you could come closer we will trade whatever we have for food."

Odysseus raised his eyebrow curiously," What's your name sailor?"

"Theron," he said proudly," A humble trader."

"Trader my eye!" Eugenios cried suddenly," Theron the Color Shifter?" he asked," The pirate?!"

Theron suddenly looked scared realizing that the game was up he attempted to leap over the side of the ship to his boat. A lovely string of pearls fell from his pocket in his flight. Nikias and Nomikos snatched Theron by his arms and pinned him to the ground. Odysseus glared down at the man," You great fool! You thought to outsmart us? My men have sailed these waters for years and..."

Paris stopped listening to Odysseus rant on and on. He was staring transfixed by the pearls lying on the ground. He stooped down and picked them up. The pearls he had given Helen! They had to be. He remembered the day. He remembered clasping them around her lovely neck. He remembered the way they shone like her beautiful eyes when they caught the light. Helen! He held them in his fingers more precious than any other treasure in Orestes's castle. What was Theron doing with these?

Theron was trembling in the brig. Nikias and Nomikos had not been too gentle when they had shoved him into the tiny cell. The sound of bare feet padding against the ground snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up in shock. A figure was kneeling before him. Paris was glaring at him with fierce eyes," These are awfully fine for the likes of you."

Theron shrugged with a snicker and a dirty smile," Perhaps I have good taste?"

Paris whipped out the sword of Troy and pressed it against the man's neck. His laughing halted abruptly "Now that I have your attention," Paris said," Where did you get these?"


	16. Chapter 16

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter. 1

Chapter. 16 Stars in the Fog

Briseis sat up in bed her hand strayed to her full rounded belly. She could feel the baby kicking...again. At first it was amazing to feel some sort of life moving inside her, but now she just wanted to sleep! The child seemed to sense whenever she was tired and then wake up and start moving. Briseis got up slowly. "Oh alright," she said with a sigh," No rest for the weary." she began to pace along the decks of the ship under the night sky. It was cool, but not cold. The skies were clear and she could see stars everywhere, but in the distance fog gloomed ready to overtake the sky. She sat on the dock and just stared at them. They twinkled merrily at her almost like Achilles winking down at her. She shook her head at such foolish thoughts.

"Eh ahem," someone clearing their throat jerked her attention back. She looked up to see Helen standing there wrapped in her cloak," You shouldn't be out here..." she said," It's cold... for the child."

"I won't stay long," Briseis said quickly," Just wanted some fresh air."

Helen sat down next to Briseis," I need to tell you something. I've been very foolish..."

"Don't worry about the pirates," Briseis said," It was an honest mistake. It was frightening, but you saved the young prince and no one was hurt." Helen sadly reached for the pearls that were no longer around her neck and frowned.

"I didn't mean that," she said," Yes, that was foolish too, but I was talking about... us. I shouldn't be angry any more. Life is too short." she gently touched Briseis's belly," Perhaps something could come of this affair."

Briseis was beaming," The child still needs a godmother..."

Helen looked up in shock," Do you mean that? After all that's happened?"

Briseis smiled," I wouldn't want anyone else." Helen let out a happy laugh and hugged Briseis tightly. Things were right between them again.

"Those pearls aren't your color," Nomikos said dryly as Paris gazed at the necklace in his hands for the fifth time that day. "They don't suit you at all."

Paris gave him an acid look before returning his focus to the pearls," Their Helen's I know it!"

Nomikos whispered something to his brother. All Paris could catch was something about "being at sea too long." Paris rolled his eyes and hurried up the stairs to the main deck to avoid any more of the twins commentary.

The only person there was Electra. She was gazing off into space beaming like the moon. Paris walked over to her side. "You're in a fair mood tonight," he said.

Electra smiled shyly," If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone... especially Evadne?"

Paris nodded," I'm all ears."

Electra smiled," Aeneas said I have beautiful eyes. Isn't that romantic?"

Paris had to bite his tongue not to burst out laughing," Wonderful."

"He's such a sweet boy," Electra said lost in another daydream," What should I tell him?"

"Tell him you like him," Paris said, once again playing matchmaker," Use small words though and be direct. Aeneas isn't the deepest fellow on the ship."

Electra giggled at his comments before scurrying down below doubtlessly searching for Aeneas. Paris was alone again. He glanced up at the sky. It was black as ink. Fog had rolled in and had almost completely covered the night sky and the twinkling stars. But two small spots still shone in the sky. Two stars almost completely separated by the fog. Paris let out a sigh. _Two lost stars. Two lost souls. Perhaps they'll end up together when the fog lifts. Perhaps Helen and I will finally be together again. _

Two more days went by with no sign of land or anything else. Helen wasn't sure where they were going, but she wasn't entirely sure Ajax knew either so she didn't say anything. Now that she had made up with Briseis she felt welcomed back into the ladies's group. Even Andromache was walking around with a lighter step and a smile on her face. There was no better time since Briseis was very far along and Andromache needed all the help she could get before she lost her mind.

The three women were below one day. Helen was attempting to give her very stubborn nephew a bath while Andromache was forcing Briseis to get up and walk around the little room to stretch her legs. "Stop wiggling little one!" Helen cried as the boy splashed the water away like it carried the plague. It was at that moment that Ajax stormed into the cabin. He plowed nearly into the table spilling bath water everywhere.

"Ajax!" Helen cried in annoyance.

"There's a ship coming," he said distractedly," Probably Theron's friends. Stay down here until I say so!"

Briseis let out a moan," Not again! We were lucky last time, but what if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen," Helen said stroking Briseis's curls," We'll be fine." She wondered who she was trying to convince Briseis or herself.

"We're being attacked!" Paris awoke to Aeneas's yelling. The boy shook him awake," Paris! Paris! They're attacking us!"

"Who?" Paris asked jumping to his feet.

"Don't know," Aeneas shrugged," Strange men. They don't have any usual colors. They're not Greeks, but they're not anyone else either."

_Funny way of putting it. _Paris thought to himself. He pulled his tunic over his head and grabbed the sword of Troy before he followed Aeneas above. Men were swarming around the ship. One of them had eagerly leapt forwards and killed Theron in a heartbeat. The horrid little man let out a moan and fell back to the ground. Paris knelt besides Theron looking for a pulse. He found none. Paris felt little remorse for the thief. He deserved the fate that so many others had suffered at his hand.

Evadne was on her knees in the middle of the deck. Aeneas pulled her to her feet quickly," What do you think you're doing?!" he cried.

"Praying to Apollo!" Evadne snapped," Release me!"

"No!" Aeneas cried pulling her away," You keep praying and the only thing you'll need to pray for is a comfortable funeral pyre and a hot flame."

Paris parried a blow coming from a large man who was apparently their leader," What are you doing?!" he cried," We've done nothing to you to deserve this attack! What is it you want?!"

"You're not Theron's men?" he asked narrowing his eyes like he didn't believe Paris," You did have him with you."

"Theron?" Paris asked looking at the thief's body," That man?"

"Yes," the other said," He robbed our ship earlier. Don't play ignorant!" he slashed down at Paris with wide sword.

Paris nimbly dodged the blow," No!" he cried," He tried to attack us as well!"

"Why should I believe you?" the man demanded.

"What reason do I have to lie?" Paris retorted.

"Saving your own skin is fairly good reason!"

"I speak the truth!" Paris hollered he shoved the man to the ground and held his sword to the man's throat. "If I were a pirate I could kill you now!" he said panting for breath," But I won't as a show of good faith. Please, our men aren't fighting back! Call off your soldiers.

The man looked at Paris with a quizzical look in his eyes as though debating the truth in his words. Finally, he let out a sigh," It seems I have no choice."

"Hold it!" the man cried. His men halted instantly," These men aren't fighting back!" The man pushed his way to his feet and confronted Paris."Where do you hail from?" he demanded.

"Mostly from Greece," Paris said," Though a few of us are Trojans." It made no sense to lie especially when he was trying to win this man's trust.

"Your lives will be spared," the man said clearly the leader of these men," But you are coming with us... as prisoners."

"That's not fair!" Paris protested angrily," We've done nothing!"

"I'm sorry," the man, Ajax, said with a sigh. "There's no other way for us. We have women and children aboard who we need to protect."

"We have women as well!" Paris continued to retort.

"I'm sorry," Ajax said firmly. He tied a rope around Paris's hands. Paris looked down at them angrily. Here he was, a prisoner again.

'They're bringing MORE men here?" Briseis groaned," It's crowded enough as it is!"

"Are they dangerous?" Helen asked tightening her grip on her nephew.

"They don't appear to be," Andromache said," They didn't fight back at all. Some of them look rather pitiful... and they do have two ladies with them. One claims to be an acolyte." Briseis perked up at this comment.

"Well, maybe that won't be so bad," she said.

"I want to see them," Helen said a fierce hate suddenly coming into her eyes," If that Theron character is there I want to get my pearls back while he's still shackled!"

"Ajax, said we should stay here," Briseis pointed out.

"Ajax says many things," Helen said as she got to her feet and picked up Paris's bow. She left slamming the door on her way out.

"Do you want to try and stop her?" Briseis asked as she struggled to sit upright.

Andromache let out a sigh," I'd rather hold back the wind."

Helen made her way past the men. Most of them knew better than to try and stop her, and the foolish few who did were silenced by her icy glare. When she actually saw their new prisoners she softened a little. These men didn't have the hardened look that the other warriors had. They all sat against the wall their hands tied behind their backs, their cloaks drawn up over their heads. The first person she saw was a wide eyed young lady sitting next to a small boy. They looked up at her they looked scared, but a strange sort of defiance shown in their eyes. Helen nodded to them politely before continuing on down the row looking for Theron.

She stopped short suddenly. There was a very tall young man sitting in the corner. His face was half covered by the cowl of his cloak, but Helen could see a long horrible scar running across his cheek. A whip mark. She had seen that mark on many of Menelaus's slaves when she had lived in Sparta. These men weren't soldiers, they were slaves. She knelt down besides the man and gently touched his cheek. "That must have hurt very badly." she whispered.

The man looked up at her suddenly. His eyes focused in on hers. His lean face seemed drained of color. His dark locks had grown long and unruly. For a moment all he did was stare at her so intense and fierce that she was frightened. Then, he whispered softly," Helen."

Helen jumped back in surprise," How do you know my name?"

"Helen," he whispered again letting his hands touch her face," Can it really be you? Helen?!" Tears filled his eyes. "Please, remember me!"

Helen pulled away the cowl of his cloak and looked at his deep brown eyes. Soft and gentle, but they seemed different now. Harder more focused, but that loving gaze was still the same. She felt a fearful feeling overwhelm her. She was almost too afraid to get her hopes up. "Paris?"

Paris was weeping softly now," I told you the gods would lead me back to you."

"Oh Paris!" Helen cried she threw her arms around him and held his body against hers. He was rail thin she could feel his bones beneath his clothes. His hair was overgrown and deep gouges marked told the silent tales of what he had been through. She sobbed with undescribable joy," Oh my love! You've come home at last!"


	17. Chapter 17

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Troy

Chapter. 17 Not The Same Man

Paris clung to Helen. Her body molded against his so perfectly. The incredible softness of her skin. Her bright eyes. Her long blonde hair. Everything about her was as perfect as a goddess. And here she was back in his arms. Everything was right again. It didn't seem possible. For months he had been convinced that he would never see Helen again. Everything faded away. Anchises death. Orestes whipping him. Troy burning. The past was gone. The future unimportant. For once moment it was just him and Helen and the rest of the world faded away.

"I was convinced that you were gone," Helen sobbed into his chest," I thought you were dead! And then that man stole my pearls and..."

"These ones?" Paris asked pulling the radiant strand out of his tunic. He gently clasped them around her neck again, her lovely long neck. Helen pressed her fingers to her pearls. Her eyes filling up with tears again.

"Paris!" she whispered again saying his name like a prayer before clinging to him again. She sat there lost in endless happiness when she felt Paris's body tense against hers. She looked up and Paris was staring over her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ajax and his men glowering over them.

"So," he said coldly," This is your lover. Prince Paris of Troy."

Helen stood up over Helen protectively," Killing him won't bring Achilles back from the dead."

"Yes, but Achilles will sleep peacefully across the river knowing that his killer will never harm another Myrmidon again!" Ajax declared," Get him off my ship!"

Helen looked at him shocked, yet in his eyes she saw the same hurt in his eyes that she had had in hers when she found out Briseis was pregnant. The same sense of betrayal. "I won't let you hurt him!" Helen said picking up Paris's bow.

"Then, you shall follow him," Ajax snapped. He looked up at her appeasingly," You've been like a daughter to me these past days. Please don't throw it away for the likes of him."

"I choose Paris," she said with conviction.

Ajax let out a heavy sigh filled with genuine regret. He shook his head sadly," You make your choice."

Paris jumped to his feet," Do what you want with me!" he cried," Just let Helen stay."

"What?!" Helen and Ajax cried the first with horror the latter with confusion and disbelief. Murmurs of confusion and anticipation waved over the men.

Helen ran over to Paris and clasped his hands in hers," Paris no!" she cried," We've waited this long! We can finally be together again."

"Helen," Paris whispered her name like a prayer," I've seen my things. I've learned how precious and short life is. You deserve... you deserve someone who can love you, honor you, protect you... I can't do that." He lifted Helen's chin so her eyes met his," I won't let you put your life in danger for my sake. Let them do to me what they will."

Helen shook her head," If life is as short as you claim then let our days be filled with joy." she threw her arms tight around him," I'll never let you go again!"

Ajax stood off to one side watching the two of them. He was the same prince that he had last seen on the battlements of Troy. Yet so much was different now. He was considerably thinner and leaner. A scar crossed one of his cheeks. He walked taller and more erect. His hands and face were raw from weather and hard work, but there was something else different. Something Ajax couldn't see, but it was there as sure as the young prince stood before him.

"Release him," Ajax said suddenly. Gasps and murmurs of discontent rose from the crowds. Paris himself looked rather shocked at the verdict. "And his companions as well," Ajax added giving the crowd a glare," Any one with issues can take them up with me."

"But sir!" a man in the crowd cried," Isn't... isn't he the man who killed Achilles?"

Ajax eyed Paris over thoroughly before responding. "No," he said," This is not the same man."

Andromache handed her son to Briseis," I'm going to see what's taking Helen so long. I'll be back soon." she hurried up the steps her skirt flapping around her legs as she did. She forced her way through the crowd of men. "What's all the excitement?" she asked. Several men stared awkwardly at her. Others tried to put enough syllables together to tell her the news. She rolled her eyes," Oh enough! Stand aside I shall see for myself." She froze in the middle of the men. She stared at a young man standing before her. He was tall and muscled, but still lean and slender with dark hair and eyes. She gasped in disbelief," Hector!"

"Andromache!" he cried," No, it's me. It's Paris."

"Paris?!" she whispered. She pushed her way forwards and stared at him," Is that even possible." She looked over at Helen for confirmation. She nodded happily. A bright glow lit up her eyes. Andromache hadn't seen that glow for months. "Paris!" she cried again," Thank the Gods you're safe!" she threw her arms around him again welcoming him back. Any awkwardness or feelings of blame that had existed before had been washed away. They were family again.

"This is wonderful!" Andromache cried her voice suddenly returning to her," You look so different. I want to hear about everything you've been through. You'll have plenty of stories to share. Oh Gods! What am I doing?! Briseis will want to see you!"

"Briseis?" Paris asked fear coming into his eyes," She'll never forgive me. We were both so angry when we left each other. What if she won't speak to me?"

Helen and Andromache exchanged nervous glances. Andromache put a gentle hand on Paris's shoulder," Paris, there's something you need to know..."

Briseis sat there in the cabin clutching the baby to her chest. _What was going on up there? Where was everyone?_ She could hear voices talking. She was tempted to go up the steps to see what was happening but simply walking across the room was a challenge. Going up a flight of stairs seemed impossible with her swollen ankles. She sat back on the bed cuddling the baby close to her. "I can't wait until my own little one arrives,"she murmured to him in baby talk," Then, I could sing songs and tell stories to both of you. You can have your own little playmate. Won't that be fun?"

The stairs creaked as someone made their way below deck. Briseis sat up again," Well?!" she cried," What news? What is it?"

"Briseis?"

It was a man's voice. She hadn't heard it in a very long time, but she would recognize it anywhere. Seconds later Paris appeared on the stairwell. Briseis got to her feet quickly. For a few seconds all they could do was stare, but then Briseis ran to her cousin and threw her arms around him crying into his shoulder just like she had when she was a girl," Paris! You're alive! You're alive!"

Paris held her back, but his grip was gentle like she were made of glass and would shatter if he held her too tightly. His hand drifted down to her full stomach. He let out a heavy sigh," So... this is what has become of you breaking your vows."

Briseis took a few steps back. She gazed at him, rather defiantly, before saying boldly," I love this child with all my heart. Achilles's son." she added rather meekly," I can only ask that you do the same."

Paris looked down at her again. He smiled, but his eyes still seemed sad and distant," I wish you happiness, Briseis. Both you and the child."

Briseis beamed," Thank you Paris."

Helen stood leaning in the doorway of her cabin, their cabin now. Up above Briseis was catching up with Evadne trying to explain her predicament. Odysseus, The Twins and Ajax were smoking their pipes and arguing about battle tactics during the Trojan War. Paris's friends Aeneas and Electra had mysteriously disappeared after dinner, but Helen had heard giggling coming from the stern of the boat. She smiled as she remembered when she and Paris had first met.

Paris was lying on the pallet they were sharing; he was sleeping. He seemed so tired. He just slept and slept like he hadn't been able to sleep in years. She sat on the pallet next to him and stroked his long unruly curls out of his face. He hadn't told her what had happened to him and she didn't press him. He would tell her when he was ready.

Paris stirred and opened his dark eyes at her touch. "Helen," he murmured.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Helen said softly," You can go back to sleep."

"I missed you so much," he murmured.

"I missed you too," she lay down besides him and curled against his body," Forgive me."

"For what?"

"Thinking you were dead."

"Done."

Helen let her hands run down his muscled back. Deep long scars crossed his body. They frightened her. She was curious. What could have happened to him? Who could've hurt him so badly? But she didn't ask.

"The King of Greece whipped me," Paris said suddenly," Agamemnon's son."

Helen froze. Orestes. She vaguely remembered him. He had been a few years older than her. An arrogant cruel man. During one of their feasts in Sparta he had been eyeing her so much Menelaus had threatened to snap his neck. He was one who had beasts and prisoners tortured while he dined. She shivered at the thought of such a man. The thought of him hurting Paris was almost too much to bear.

Paris felt Helen shiver against her," Helen?"

"I remember Orestes," she said," More monster than man."

"Electra is his sister."

Helen jerked back in surprise," Truly?" Paris nodded. Helen shook her head in bewilderment. The shy wide eyed girl had seemed completely innocent and friendly to her. She would have never linked her to Orestes or Agamemnon.

"Orestes may try to get her back," Paris said," Or the rest of us. We were slaves. All of us. He may try to recapture us."

"Don't talk of such things," Helen said putting her finger to his lips. "Let's just have one night of peace before we have to worry about such things." she replaced her finger with her lips kissing long and gentle. Paris needed no further bidding. He let his arms come around her and melted into her soft embrace.

"Paris," she asked pulling away from him," When was the last time you were loved?"

"Loved?" Paris asked," I haven't even spoken to another woman other than Evadne and Electra. Evadne's a priestess and Electra is obviously smitten with Aeneas! I've been completely true to you!"

Helen chuckled throatily," I believe you, Paris. I meant when's the last time you've been loved... physically?"

"Oh," Paris said with a roguish smile crossing his face," Not for a long... long... time." There was no mistaking the longing in his voice.

Helen smiled wickedly," Me neither.

Paris pulled her back into his arms," Well, then I guess we'll have to make up for lost time."


	18. Chapter 18

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2mysel

DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone! I recently got 2000 hits on this story!! This is my first and most successful fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who reads this! Due to holiday traveling I have not been able to update as fast as I normally do. Many apologies! On with the story!

Chapter. 18 Children

Helen woke and lifted her head off Paris's chest. She woke up happier than she had been in a long time. She had forgotten how good it felt to wake up besides the one you loved. She snuggled closer to him just for a moment. She was struck by the hard muscles that he had developed. They certainly hadn't been there when she had last left him. She smiled to herself. _Perhaps not all changes are bad_.

Suddenly, a sharp cry echoed out from the room next to them. Paris, who had been lying there peacefully just seconds before, sprang upright as though someone had clanged a bell over his head. "What was that?" he asked.

Helen was quickly pulling her dress on," It sounded like Briseis."

"Briseis?!" Paris cried fresh worry coming into his eyes.

Andromache stuck her head into their room. Paris quickly pulled the blanket up around in waist in surprise. "Helen," she cried," I need your help! Right away! It's the baby!"

Helen's eyes were wide with surprise," I'll fetch Evadne she knows the most about healing."

Briseis had been sleeping pleasantly until early that morning. Then, her water had broken. She had struggled to remain calm, but contractions had racked her body and her rational thinking had fled. Andromache had hurried to her side. "It's gonna be okay, Briseis," she whispered gently holding her hand.

"Move aside! Move aside!" Evadne cried running into the room," Hurry Electra! Hurry! And don't drop those herbs! We'll need them later!"

Electra handed them to Helen who had steadier hands. "Is she going to be okay?!" Electra asked anxiously.

"She'll be fine," Helen said," Now please go and boil some water."

Electra nodded and then hurried out of the room. Evadne looked at Helen rather confused," I already have boiled water."

"I know," Helen said," But we need to keep her out of our hair somehow."

Evadne smiled and then returned her focus to her work. Briseis let out another cry of pain," Ohh! It hurts! Sorry, I don't mean to wail."

Andromache smiled gently," In three hours you won't be apologizing anymore."

Helen emerged from her room several hours later. She found Paris and Aeneas sitting outside the door waiting for her. "Well?" Paris asked," Is Briseis alright? Is the baby okay? Is everything going smoothly?!"

"The baby isn't even born yet," Helen said," It's only been two hours!"

"So how long does it usually take?!" Aeneas cried helplessly.

"Every child is different," Helen said," For all I know she could be in their for ten hours."

"TEN HOURS!" Aeneas cried in disbelief," How big is the kid anyway?!"

"How can I help?" Paris asked.

"You want to help?" Andromache asked. Her hair was disheveled and she looked rather tired. "Here!" she shoved her son into his arms," Play with your nephew. I can't have a baby on my arm when I'm trying to deliver a baby. Aeneas, you can help by staying out the way!" she grabbed Helen's arm," Come on Helen!" Helen shrugged helplessly and followed Andromache back into the room.

"I'm fairly certain that this isn't Briseis's child," Odysseus said as Paris emerged with his nephew cuddled against his shoulder.

"My nephew," Paris said," Hector's son." He looked down at the boy. He was looking up at Paris with wide eyes. He gently placed him on the ground. The boy giggled and started to walk forwards. "Walking already?" Paris asked. The boy took huge marching steps as he walked. He giggled and continued forwards. "Slow down!" Paris chuckled," Wait for me."

The boy laughed and took hold of Paris's finger. He walked alongside him for a distance proudly watching his nephew.

"Hector's son," Odysseus said with a warm smile," What's his name?"

"Astynax," Paris said.

"Means lord of the city?" Odysseus asked.

Paris let out a sad sigh," It was what Hector wanted for him." The child began to shake his hand away from Paris and started to totter forwards on his own. Odysseus chuckled at him.

"He's so brave," Paris said walking a few steps behind the toddler," Just like Hector."

"That he is," Odysseus agreed.

"He looks like him too," Paris said," His eyes. His chin."

"You still miss your brother don't you?" Odysseus asked gently.

"Yes," Paris said sadly," But he's dead. Nothing I can do will change that... at least not anymore."

Odysseus eyed him shrewdly before placing a hand on his shoulder," The Trojan War wasn't your fault. You know that right? You have to believe that." Paris didn't say anything. "Agamemnon would've found some reason or other to attack Troy. But fear not," he said," His city will crumble as soon as I return to Ithaca."

"Yes, yes," Paris said distractedly," More war. More strife. More widows and orphans."

Odysseus cocked an eyebrow," You don't want revenge on Orestes?! After all he's done to you?!"

"If there's to be anymore fighting I want no part of it!" Paris said," I've seen enough for one lifetime. Hector learned how to accept battles without remorse, but sadly I am not my brother."

"What will you do then?" Odysseus asked," After we make it to Ithaca?"

"I don't know," Paris said," Helen and I will find a way."

Briseis let out one final cry as she brought her child into the world. For a second all was quiet and then she could hear crying. "Oh Briseis!" Andromache cried happily. She had stayed by Briseis's side during the whole thing mopping her brow and holding her hand. It had been many hours, very long hours, but at least she wasn't alone. Helen, Andromache, and even Evadne and Electra who she barely knew had been very kind. Helen was there as well holding a tiny bundle of blankets. Her whole face was lit up.

"Would you like to see your son?" she asked gently.

"Yes!" Briseis cried happily struggling to sit up in bed. "Oh yes please!"

Helen grinned and passed the wailing bundle to Briseis. Briseis held the little child close to her. He was perfect. His eyes were squeezed shut as he screamed and he had a wild mound of reddish hair. She pressed her lips to his forehead," I love you." she whispered," Oh I love you so much."

"He's beautiful!" Electra cried," The most beautiful child I've ever seen!"

Andromache chuckled at Electra and then went to sit near Evadne," Thank you Evadne. I'm not sure we would've made it through without you. Would you like to see the child?"

Evadne waved a tired hand as she sat on the bench half asleep," I've seen him. Let the girl and the mother have their fun. I could use a rest."

"Understandable," Andromache said helping her to her feet.

Evadne was about to head back to her room when she paused at Briseis's bedside," Congratulations, Briseis."

"Oh thank you Evadne," Briseis whispered. She was tired, but she seemed happier than Evadne had ever seen her before even in the temple when she had been an acolyte.

"Should I let the men folk in?" Evadne asked," Or maybe let you recover first?"

"Let her recover?" Electra asked. She giggled," Maybe let Aeneas recover."

"What?" Evadne asked.

Helen shifted from foot to foot with a small smile," Well, Aeneas heard the screaming and poked his head in a few hours back. Briseis threw one of the empty lanterns at him and he ran out screaming."

Briseis smiled sheepishly. Evadne smiled," Maybe I'll just tell a _few_ people."

While the other women were cooing over the baby or getting some well earned rest, Andromache went to find Paris. Paris was still with his nephew. He was spending more and more time with him since he had come on the ship. Perhaps he got some peace of mind by playing with the boy. Maybe he was using him as an excuse to avoid talking with Odysseus. Andromache wasn't sure, but she suspected that Paris truly missed his young nephew and his brother whom Astynax looked so like.

She found him on the deck of the ship. He had the child in his arms. He spun around in a circle while Astynax giggled and squealed with happiness his little legs waving through the air. Andromache smiled at their happy moment. "Paris."

Paris looked up and smiled," He really likes this new game. It's great fun for him. Though I'm getting a little dizzy myself."

Andromache smiled and took her son back into her arms," You have a new cousin. A boy."

"Oh," Paris said and his smile fell.

"Something wrong, Paris?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly," I'm overjoyed for Briseis of course."

"Would you like to see the baby?" she asked.

"I-I don't know if he should," Paris said shuffling awkwardly.

"Why?" Andromache asked in surprise. Paris let out a heavy sigh in response. "Paris, what is it?"

"I said I'd love this child," Paris said," But it's... hard. What if I look at him and all I can see is Achilles?"

Andromache let out a heavy sigh. The same debate had been going through her mind. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder," It will be hard loving this child, but it's not his fault. Briseis loves him more than anything. It may take time, but you will too once you see him." She lifted Paris's chin," I know you miss your brother. I do too. But this little boy is not Achilles. He didn't kill Hector. Don't condemn him and Briseis for his father's crimes."

Paris looked up and forced a small smile," I suppose I should see him now."

Andromache returned the smile," I suppose you should."

"He's a fine boy, Briseis," Ajax said beaming as he gazed at his young godson. Helen was holding him while Briseis was resting. "A fine boy."

"What's his name?" Aeneas asked. Electra had finally coaxed him into the room.

"Neoptolemus," she said with a proud smile," After my father."

"What a name!" Aeneas cried before muttering to Ajax," He'll _have _to be a strong warrior to make up for it."

"I think Neo would be a better nickname for you," Helen murmured to the child as Briseis drifted off to sleep.

Andromache and Paris quietly opened the door. "Paris!" Helen cried happily," Come here! See the baby!"

Paris sat next to Helen casting a brief glance at Briseis," Is she alright?"

"Just exhausted," Helen said," Would you like to hold him?"

Paris looked a little shaken," What... what if I break him?"

Helen laughed," Don't be silly! Just be careful with his head." she gently handed the child over to Paris. Paris cradled him gently in his arms. He was just as beautiful as Andromache had described. Every doubt and fear or blame vanished from his mind. Even though he looked mostly like Briseis his bright eyes were the same color of his father's. Somehow that didn't matter any more.

"He's beautiful," Paris whispered. Helen nodded. She watched as Paris tenderly cradled the baby. Little Neo gripped Paris's finger and Paris's face lit up. She had to smile.

"Paris," she asked," Are... are there children in our future?"

Paris looked up surprised," Yes! Yes of course! As many as you want."

Helen looked happier than he had ever seen her before," That's wonderful! And to think if that man didn't steal my pearls we'd have missed all this!"

Paris smiled roguishly," We'll have to name our first son after him."

Helen swatted him playfully," And what if it's a girl?"

"We'll think of the most beautiful joyous name in the world," Paris said.

Perfect. Helen's life was perfect. She cuddled closer to Paris imagining the house of their future. A cozy little cottage tucked away from the rest of the world ringing with the voices of children.

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: Astynax was one of the name's of Hector's child in mythology. Achilles only had one child named Neoptolemus though not with Briseis. This is my attempt at staying as correct as possible for those of you who like the original Troy story while still going along with the Hollywood version. Thank you! Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter 19. Never Safe

Helen rolled over into Paris as the sounds of a baby crying woke her up. Paris opened his eyes sleepily," Is this one Neoptolemus or Astynax?" he asked.

Helen sat up in their bed and rolled her eyes," Doesn't much matter. One will wake up the other before long." She rubbed her bloodshot eyes and smiled at Paris tiredly. "I can't remember the last night full night of sleep we had."

Paris grinned roguishly," That was several weeks ago. The night before Neo was born. And if I recall correctly we were _not_ sleeping." He started to kiss her up her shoulder before moving up to her neck.

"Paris!" she giggled," The babies are in the room next door."

"What do they care?"

"And so is your cousin and Andromache," she said.

Paris let out a sigh," Oh alright." he got to his feet," I should probably go help them. Let Briseis get an hour of sleep at least."

Helen flipped over and pinned Paris back down on the mattress," Paris, I forbid you to leave this bed."

Paris grinned again," Oh do you know?"

"Stop it, Paris," she ordered, but with a smile," You know very well that's not what I was talking about." She gently let her lips brush against his," You've been over there every night. Every time a baby cries you jump."

Paris shrugged," Guilty."

"Not tonight," Helen said," Let Briseis take care of her child. She knows what she's doing. Besides, you must be as tired as I am."

"I guess so," Paris said with a shrug. He laid back down on the mattress and closed his eyes," It's amazing that Electra and Aeneas can sleep through this."

Helen chuckled as she cuddled against him," If they're anything like we were they're _not_ sleeping either."

The next morning Andromache crawled out of their room like a bear out of hibernation. She remembered well when Astynax had been born and the many "joys" he had brought. Midnight wake up calls. Changing diapers first thing in the morning. Never being able to sit down while holding him. Though she had at least had her mother and Hector to help out with all these burdens. Briseis was still taking a nap exhausted from the previous night. Now Andromache sat in a chair with little Neo while Ajax was sitting on the floor with Ajax. She had to chuckle at Ajax. He could be a fierce soldier one minute and then curl up next to the boys like a big child seconds later.

"Now this is what you call a foot soldier," Ajax explained holding up a miniature figurine that he used to plan battle strategies. They were spread across the floor. Astynax loved to play with them. "These guys go first and cut their way through the enemy lines so we can get through." He lined them up neatly in front of the child who watched with fascination. "I think we should go with a basic maneuver to start off. What do you think?"

Astynax reached out and grabbed the nearest one before popping it into his mouth and gnawing on it. Ajax chuckled, "Ah! A saliva attack! They'd never expect that!"

Andromache laughed at the two of them," Don't you have a ship to sail, Ajax?"

"Of course I do," he said boldly," But that's what I have the men for. Besides if they're allowed to fuss over the little ones than I can too!" Andromache shook her head and went back to rocking the baby.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Electra came storming in with Aeneas close behind her. "I can't believe you said that!"

"But Electra!" Aeneas stammered helplessly," I didn't realize you'd get so upset!"

"You should have!" Electra snapped," I can't believe you!"

"Dare I ask what he said?" Ajax asked scooping Astynax and half the figurines off the ground.

"I asked him how many children we were going to have in the future and he says, Maybe we should see if we get married first!" Electra wailed.

"Well, I'm just saying..." Aeneas stammered.

"You doubt that we'll get married?" Electra asked in shock.

"Didn't you ever wonder about it?!" Aeneas retorted.

"There was never a doubt in my mind," Electra declared, "Until now!"

"I just don't want to start thinking about children until after we're married," Aeneas shrugged.

"Well, that could be a long long time from now!" Electra snapped before stomping back out onto the dock nearly colliding with Paris as he walked in.

Paris watched her storm away before asking Aeneas," What did you do?"

Aeneas groaned," I am such a fool! Now I _have_ to marry her! It's the only way she won't be mad at me!"

Paris shook his head and smiled. Ah the innocence of young love. Aeneas was clearly in his awkward stage. "You need to work on your technique."

"Do you have something around here that could work as an engagement ring?" he asked Andromache.

Andromache was laughing softly. She shook her head," Marrying her off will only create more trouble." she said," You don't want to breeding before you're twenty now do you?" Aeneas paled. Andromache laughed softly. "Paris, hold Neo," she said gently passing the baby over. Andromache reached around her neck and unclasped a long pendant she was wearing. "Here," she said pressing it into his hand," Give this to her. Tell her it's a symbol of your love and devotion to her."

Aeneas stared down at it for a few seconds," She'll love it! Thank you Andromache!" he chased out of the room after Electra. "Oh darling! Wait up!"

Eugenios came into the room after he dashed out," What have you done to that poor sick boy."

"Just a little help," Andromache said," The boy's well meaning enough, but the poor dear hasn't got a clue!"

"I recognize that pendant," Paris said," It was the one Hector gave to you... when he proposed."

Andromache smiled at the memory," Yes, the very same. We were going to give it to our daughter, but I don't forsee any more children in my future and Aeneas may need it more." Paris nodded. Andromache glanced over at Paris. "Perhaps I gave it to the wrong person?" she said," Will their be weddings in your future?"

Paris shrugged," I never really thought about it. All this time I've been worried about simply surviving."

"She'd say yes in a heartbeat." Andromache said.

Paris couldn't help but smile at that. The thought of Helen swathed in white with a beautiful veil over her face was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He shook his head. "Once we're safe on land maybe. Not yet. But I'm sure we will. Soon."

"I say that young Neopt.. Neopto... Neo. Looks more like Briseis than Achilles," one crew member said to another as they sat up in the shrouds of the boat making repairs.

"I say you're wrong," the other responded," You just haven't seen him enough."

"I have so," he snapped," He has that red tuft of hair just like Briseis."

"All babies have red hair at first," the other scoffed," It just turns a different color over time. He has Achille's gray eyes."

"Only his eyes," the first grumbled.

"Doesn't matter," the other said," Eyes are the only thing that really make a difference. They're the windows to the soul."

The first man shook his head and then looked up at the distance," Wait what's that?!"

"Don't change the subject just 'cause you're losing!"

"No, seriously look!" the man pointed out. A ship was coming in out of the morning fog faster and faster. "It's not stopping!"

"How'd it catch up with us so fast..."

"Get down!" the first man screamed throwing the other man flat as arrows whizzed by their heads. "Get the captain!"

Paris and Andromache chuckled as they watched Electra hug the life out of Aeneas before proudly wearing the lovely pendant. Her eyes were twinkling almost as much as the necklace. "You're good," Paris said to Andromache in admiration.

Andromache smiled," I was young once."

"A long time ago."

Andromache glared at Paris," Not _that_ long."

Suddenly, Electra's joyous squeals turned to wails of horror. "AENEAS! NO! HE'S KILLED! HE'S DEAD!"

Paris and Andromache looked up in shock. Aeneas was lying there crumpled on the ground with a huge lump sprouted out of the side of his head. The twins and Evadne rushed over to where he lay.

"Ohh no!" Electra sobbed," And the last he'll remember was that fight we had! No Aeneas please!"

"Oh will you hush up!" Evadne cried throwing her out of the way. She looked Aeneas over grimly. "He's not dead! Not even close! His thick skull saved him. Though he was knocked out pretty good."

"He's alive!" Electra cried happily," Oh thank the gods!"

Nomikos was a short distance away examining what had hit him. "If I didn't know better I'd say this was a sling stone."

"AJAX!" Odysseus plowed through the crowd," Where is he?! Where's Ajax?"

Ajax made his way out of one of the cabins," What's going on?!"

"Your men have spotted a Greek ship gaining on us!" he roared," Do something!"

"They hurt Aeneas!" Electra piped.

"Orestes," Paris whispered in fright," It has to be! He's come!" Electra went pale with fright her big eyes were wide.

"Get the whelp inside!" Ajax barked.

"You go with him, Electra," Paris said quickly. If Orestes found her aboard it would be trouble for all of them. Electra nodded and followed the twins who were carrying Aeneas away.

"Get down!" Odysseus yelled suddenly throwing Evadne to the ground. A barrage of slingstones fell around them. Andromache threw her hands over her head and ducked besides the others. "We have to get out of here! We have to..." she stopped mid sentence. Her eyes went wide with fear.

Paris looked over at her. For one horrible second he feared that she too had been hit. "Andromache, what's wrong?!"

"Astynax!" she cried," He could be on the deck! My baby!"

"Where is he?!" Paris cried.

"He was playing," she said barely able to speak," He was with Helen. Oh Gods!" She got to her feet and started to run towards them. Ajax caught her hard and threw her back down.

"Are you crazy woman?!" he yelled," You could be killed!" Poor choice of words.

"My baby is out there!" she screamed," Don't you dare hold me back!"

"I'll go," Paris cried. He was thinking only of Helen and his nephew. He bolted across the deck before Ajax or the twins could stop him. Dodging stones and arrows alike he made his way across the ship to where the others were playing. Helen was strolling along with Astynax holding her hand and toddling along besides her. When she caught sight of Paris she smiled and waved. Astynax followed suit.

"Helen no!" Paris screamed," Get down!"

Helen looked confused for a moment. Then, she looked around and then turned around and saw the ship. She let out a small cry of fright. The arrows were whizzing towards them. Towards Astynax. "Helen!" Paris wailed. Helen threw herself around Astynax protecting him with her body. THWACK! The sound echoed in Paris's mind even as he heard the terrible sound and watched the arrows strike her. Over and over they played again in his mind as well as the horrible scream that Helen let out before she fell to the ground.

"Helen no!" Paris wailed scrambling over to where she had fallen. Astynax was crying. Helen wasn't moving. Paris pulled her into his arms. She had thrown herself in front of the arrows to protect Astynax. His brave, beautiful lady. He pulled her into his arms.

"No, Helen." he whispered," It can't be! It just can't be!"


	20. Chapter 20

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: See chapter. 1

Chapter. 20 Difficult Choices

Ajax bounded to Paris's side as he made his way towards him with both his nephew and Helen in his arms. Ajax wrapped his arms around them and pulled them inside one of their cabins. They slammed the door shut, but Paris could hear the thud of arrows beating into the door.

Andromache swept her son up into her arms. "Oh thank the gods!" she wept holding him close.

Paris sunk to the ground with Helen in his arms. There she lay bloodied and pale like an angel that had fallen from heaven. "Helen!" he whispered.

Ajax glanced over Paris's shoulder at Helen. His eyes widened in silent surprise and in horror. "Fetch Evadne," he said in a calm voice which masked every emotion he had been feeling, "I said fetch Evadne!" he roared when his men didn't move fast enough.

Paris held her close to him sobbing and begging her to speak. _It's not fair! It's not fair! Only that day they had been talking about marriage, about children, about planning the rest of their future. It couldn't end like this by one assailant's arrow. It just couldn't!_

Evadne made her way through roughly shoving men aside. She looked tired and blood stained her robes. Clearly Helen was not the only one who had been hurt this day. She looked at Helen and if she was surprised she didn't allow her face to show it. "Find a place for her to lie down," Evadne said," Quickly!"

Nikias and Nomikos lifted Helen and moved her a short distance away to a low hanging bunk built into the wall of the ship. Electra, Evadne's unofficial assistant, was right behind Evadne with a bag full of her supplies. Paris started to follow her. He wanted to run to Helen's side and hold her hand, but Evadne halted him halfway there. "No Paris," she said with a sigh, "Go wait in the other chamber."

"What?!" Paris cried, "She needs me! Please Evadne..."

"Paris!" she said crisply looking at him with hard eyes, "This will be difficult enough as it is. You're too close to her. You'll only get in the way!" She softened her voice, "I'll do everything I can for her. You have to trust me." Paris nodded and let his gaze linger on Helen's motionless body for a few more moments before leaving the room. "And don't let Briseis in here either!" Evadne added.

Odysseus was in the next chamber. A bloodied bandage was wrapped around his forehead. Well, Paris thought at least he wasn't hiding while his men died. He was out there fighting alongside them. He felt a hint of respect for the man. "It's Orestes," Odysseus said getting straight to the point, "That boy isn't man enough to be a king. He's never even seen a battle before, he's too busy bedding women."

Paris winced at the words. They reminded him of his former self. A selfish spoiled prince who relied on his big brother for everything. Paris shook his head. That Paris was no more. The playboy prince was gone and had been replaced with a deep love for one woman. The wide eyed boy who had never even held a sword before was now a hardened warrior. It was funny how this journey had changed him. It had all happened so slowly, but he hadn't even noticed the change.

"He's got us surrounded," Odysseus said sadly, "I don't suppose there's much hope for us getting out of this."

Paris shook his head, "No. But if I have a choice I'd like to go down fighting like Hector and my father and Anchises."

"If I had a choice I'd rather not die before I see his kingdom crumble," Odysseus said. Odysseus got to his feet and listened to the sounds outside. "It's quiet. Sometimes it's most dangerous when it's quiet."

Paris followed him listening to the waves lap against the ship. He was right. It reminded him of so many other times when there had only been the eerie quiet. Troy's final night. Deep in the depths of The Pits, right before this battle.

"Paris," Odysseus said, "Should one of us die before the day is out. You should know. I was wrong about you."

"What do you mean?" Paris asked.

"I was wrong about everything," Odysseus said, "Everything about you. Your wit. Your love. Your honor. Your courage. I underestimated everything."

Paris stared at the floor, "Thank you, Odysseus."

Evadne emerged from the room like a wraith. "Evadne!" he cried hurrying over to her side. "Helen, will she be okay?! Is she alright? Will she live?"

"She lives," Evadne said. Her eyes and face were dead, "But not for long."

"What?!" Paris cried.

"I'm sorry, Paris."

"No Evadne!" he cried," You're a healer! You have to save her! It's your duty as an acolyte!"

"I've done everything I could."

"That's not good enough!" Paris cried gripping her by the shoulders and shake her, "Evadne, do_ something_!"

"What would you have me do?!" Evadne cried meeting Paris squarely in the eyes, "Paris. I have neither the supplies nor the skill to save her. I just can't." Paris dropped her and stood there numbly. Big tears rolled down her face "I'm sorry Paris." She took a few steps away from her, "If you want..." she let out a sigh, "She doesn't have much time left..." She closed the door quietly behind her while Paris sunk to the ground with a strangled sob.

Odysseus knelt besides Paris, "The Gods must be jealous of a love so pure and strong as yours." he said softly.

"Helen!" he sobbed, "What am I supposed to do? How can I live without her? What do I do? What do I do?"

Odysseus lifted Paris to his feet again, "Go to her, Paris. She needs you."

-888-

Briseis finally made it free from her unofficial guards Nikias and Nomikos and ran to the room where Helen lay. Paris was at her side his head buried in her covers. Every now and then his body would tremble as a sob racked his body. Briseis shook her head in disbelief. Helen. Her friend... almost sister. Her child's godmother. She clutched Neo tightly. On soft silent feet she came up behind Paris and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the light weight and looked up at her through tearstained eyes. "Briseis!" he cried, "What are you doing here?" Briseis didn't say anything. "Why are you here?!" Paris asked again, "Why don't you say something?"

"I know it will do no good," Briseis said, thinking of her final moments with Achilles.

"And just standing there?" Paris asked, "That will help?"

"Yes."

Paris reached up and clutched the hand that she had placed on her shoulder. It did help.

At that moment, Ajax and Aeneas entered solemnly. Aeneas's gaze was fixed on Helen's limp body and he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. Ajax cleared his throat and spoke mechanically, "Orestes wants to parley."

"Do as you see fit. You're the captain," Paris said quietly.

"Yes, but I'm not the leader," Ajax observed.

"Odysseus then," Paris said.

"You know I don't mean Odysseus," Ajax said calmly. Paris clutched Helen's cold limp hand to his cheek and shook his head.

"No, no no," he murmured. He didn't have the strength anymore. He didn't want to see Orestes. He didn't want anything. He only wanted Helen.

Ajax knelt besides Paris. "Paris," he said firmly taking Helen's hand away from him. "This ship has sailed," he said looking down at Helen, "But if we play our cards right we might be able to save a few lives onboard. Let a few men go home to their wives, but you have to come with me. Otherwise there will be much more sorrow this day."

Paris took one last look at Helen's pale face. He couldn't put anyone else through this. He remembered what he had told Odysseus so long ago.

_I'm tired of people dying for me. My father. Hector. Anchises_. _Helen. It stops now_.

Paris pressed a small kiss to Helen's cold forehead. "Farewell my love." he got up slowly and followed Ajax and Odysseus to the main deck.

-888-

Orestes was standing on the main deck with two members of his guard. He looked incredibly regal in his shimmering golden armor and shield. He looked the same as when Paris had left him only he wasn't wearing his smug expression. He looked angry. As soon as Paris appeared he glared at him.

"So how far did you think you would get, Paris?" Orestes spat, "What were you thinking? I would sail to the ends of the world just to drag you back."

"Are you here to toss around childish insults and gloat or are you here to parley?" Paris demanded.

"Oh aren't you so high and mighty?!" Orestes snapped angrily, "How soon we forget when you were sniveling under the lash of my whip!"

"Speak your peace or leave!" Paris yelled.

"Fine," Orestes said a trace of his smug smile coming back onto his face, "My scouts tell me that your lady love is not well."

Paris scowled. _How did he find that out so soon? _"Leave Helen out of this." he ordered.

"You might want to hear what I have to say," Orestes said, "My ships surround you. You don't stand a chance. You'll never survive. I could kill you and everyone onboard in a second."

"But you don't," Paris noted.

"I don't," Orestes said, "I don't want a mindless slaughter. I want _you_. And only you. I want your head on a platter."

"How encouraging," Paris said dryly.

"Listen closely, prince," Orestes snapped, "I'm a reasonable man. If you walk off your ship in chains I won't hurt the rest of your men. In fact I'll allow my personal physicians to tend to your Helen. She'll live. She'll survive as will the rest of your friends and my sister..." he glared at Electra who shrunk behind Aeneas."

Paris's heart leapt with hope, but he struggled to keep it from his face. "Why should I trust you?"

"What choice do you have?" Orestes asked, "The choice is yours. Your life for theirs. What do you say?"

"No Paris!" Aeneas cried clutching his arm, "Your Majesty. You can't!"

"The boy is right!" Ajax agreed heartily, "You can't just throw your life away!"

"No!" Paris said quietly, "Helen is my life."

"Paris, you're not thinking clearly!" Odysseus interrupted, "Grief has clouded your mind."

"I won't let another man die because of me!" Paris declared. His friends fell silent. Paris stepped forwards so he faced Orestes. His voice broke as he said, "You have a deal."

Orestes grinned. A wicked evil grin of triumph. "Take him away men! Make a course to Mycenae. We have an execution to begin!" he looked at Paris's companions while they dragged Paris off in chains. "I have agreed not to harm you," he said, "And I will stay true to my word, but you will be there to see your friend die. You shall see him for what he really is. A coward and a fool!" And with a swish of his cape he turned away taking the Prince of Troy with him.


	21. Chapter 21

A Prince's Journey

A Troy sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 3000 hits! Wow! Thank you to everyone who continues to read this! A big thanks to those that review! Really helpful! Thanks a bunch! This story is unfortunately almost over just a few more chapters to go...

Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, and any other holidays I may have missed!

Chapter. 21 A Noble Traitor

Mycenae. The dreaded city. Paris sat in the darkness of a cell. The journey to Mycenae had not been a pleasant one. He had been locked in the brig for the entire trip. The sword of Troy had been taken and now sat in Orestes's chambers. Paris sat in his cell slowing going mad. He had his ear pressed tightly against the door straining his ears for word of Helen. Unfortunately, he heard nothing. That was the worst part. Not knowing. Never knowing whether she was alive or already dead. When he wasn't listening he was praying. Praying to the gods for Helen, for Briseis and her baby, for Odysseus and Ajax and all the others who doubtlessly go to war, for Aeneas to be spared the atrocities that Paris had seen. He prayed for himself only once. He prayed that his death would be swift and painless.

As terrible as the voyage was, arriving in Mycenae brought no relief only more strife. Even now he sat in the dark of The Pits and he knew that this time there would be no escaping. No Hector or Anchises or Odysseus to save him. He shivered in the cold as he heard water dripping in the distance and echoing off the walls. Orestes was preparing an elaborate execution in front of all his friends. The former slaves. Anyone who thought Paris could've made it as a king would be there. Paris shivered and buried his face in his hands. _Oh father! Oh Hector! I'll be with you soon._

-888-

_Weeping. He's weeping_. Thought the guard that had been given the duty of delivering him his final meals and water. Orestes wanted him to be as healthy as possible to add to the overall effect. The guard set down the dishes and leaned in closer. Tears ran down his face, but there was something different. He was weeping quietly even though there was no one there to hear. He wasn't crying because he was scared, more that he was sad. He wasn't afraid to die. He just wasn't ready. "My lord?" the guard whispered timidly.

Paris looked up a little bit surprised, but completely indifferent, "Kerberos, I'm not a lord."

Kerberos inched closer before kneeling down besides him. "Of course you are a lord. It's in your blood, but it's more than that. You're not born a lord... you have to become one."

"Oh?" Paris asked, "A fine job I've done."

"Yes, sir," Kerberos said, "You escaped."

"Only to be recaptured."

"You defied Orestes!"

"Only to be put in my place."

"You found love."

"Only to watch the woman I love die in my arms!" Paris screamed, "Don't you see Kerberos! I'll die the same way I lived! A failure! A coward!"

Kerberos stared down at Paris, "Listen to yourself. The old prince Paris would say that, but not the new king. King Paris wouldn't..."

"King Paris is dead!" Paris said harshly. He and Kerberos met eyes and stared each other down for a few moments before Paris turned away. Kerberos inched towards the door. He paused before leaving. He said quietly, "You once told me. 'That whether I am sitting on a golden throne or on my hands and knees scrubbing I am still your prince.' Please, don't forget that my lord." Paris let out a heavy sigh. Kerberos closed the door behind him, but he heard Paris pray softly as he left.

"Great Apollo and Aphrodite. If it's your will please let me see Helen one last time."

-888-

Days passed. Though to Paris it seemed like years. Every day was longer than the last. The only sense of time he had was when Kerberos slid his bowl of gruel into the cell in the morning. Hours blurred together and Paris's borrowed time was rapidly burning up.

"I'm not hungry, Kerberos," Paris said angrily one night, "Just go away!"

"It's important my lord."

"Food is hardly that crucial to a dead man," Paris said dryly.

"Not food."

"Then, what is it?"

He heard the door squeak as Kerberos opened the door. He heard him murmur something softly, "Right this way, my dear."

Curious, Paris turned around. He gasped. She stood there in the doorway looking pale and wan, but her bright blue eyes still sparkled. The long white cloak that she had been wearing when he had first met her, when he had first taken her to Troy hung around her, but couldn't quite cover up the bandages wrapped around her middle. As beautiful as the day he had met her. The face that could launch a thousand ships or more. Helen of Troy.

Paris's mouth hung open and for a few moments he couldn't speak. Couldn't move. All he could do was gaze at her. "Helen!" he whispered once he finally found his voice again.

Helen nodded tears were shimmering in her eyes. She knelt down besides him with difficulty. Paris slowly reached out for her hands and then clasped them tightly in his own afraid that she would vanish like a dream. "Paris!" she cried. Paris threw his arms around her and held her close to him. He glanced up over her shoulder.

Kerberos was standing there smiling in spite of himself. "Kerberos," Paris whispered. All of his gratitude flooded out in the single word. Kerberos blushed and then managed to collect himself.

"You don't have much time," he said softly, "I'll guard the door."

Paris nodded and managed to pull away from Helen long enough to get a descent look at her. "You're alive," he whispered.

"Yes," she said softly.

Paris attempted to smile wanly, "It seems... the Gods don't want us together." Helen let her eyes close unable to speak filled with a pain that wasn't from her wounds. Paris let his arms wrap around her, "I wanted to marry you. To have a family. I should've asked you sooner."

"There's still time," Helen whispered.

"We don't have a priest," Paris said.

"We don't need one." Helen unclasped the pearls from her neck and removed two from the strand. She then pulled two loose threads from her shawl. She strung one string through the pearl and took Paris's hand. She gently tied the ring around his finger. "With this ring," she said softly, "I do thee wed."

Paris smiled at the thought. She offered Paris her hand. Paris did the same to her with trembling fingers. "With this ring," he repeated his voice breaking through, "I do thee wed."

Helen clasped his hand tightly, "Now whatever may happen. Whatever the Fates have spun for us. We will always be together in the end." She gently pressed her lips against his.

"I will love you, Paris," she whispered, "Until the day they burn my body."

"And beyond," Paris whispered.

"Eh ahem!" Kerberos cleared his throat anxiously looking down the hallway, "Not much longer!"

Paris met Helen's eyes. "Please, tell Electra I'm sorry I couldn't save her from her brother." Helen nodded. "Tell Aeneas I'm proud of him. Tell Briseis that I love her... and her son. Tell Andromache to be strong. Tell Eugenios and Evadne and the others that I'll be eternally grateful for everything they've done."

Helen nodded, "Anything else."

Paris wept openly when he whispered the last words, "I love you."

Helen sobbed and threw her arms around him tightly for one last embrace. Kerberos appeared in the doorway. "Come My Lady," he said quietly, "The guards come."

Helen got to her feet slowly and stiffly still in pain from injuries and more reluctant than ever to go. "Farewell," Paris said softly, "... my wife." A small smile crossed his face when he said it.

"Good bye Paris," Helen said between tears before she left the cell with Kerberos.

-888-

The day finally came. Kerberos was summoned with the rest of the guards to make the final preparations. Orestes was in a finer mood than Kerberos had ever seen him in. He was laughing as his servants polished his fine armor.

"I want them all to be there!" Orestes was saying, "Everyone. His lover, the whelp that follows him around, that headstrong priestess, the young mother, the widow, his rag tag warriors, the traitor Odysseus and his new pirate friend Ajax... and my sister! Yes, I want a special seat for her!"

"Yes, my lord," Kerberos said dully.

Orestes strolled over to a long chest that sat underneath his window. Sitting on top of it was the Sword of Troy. Kerberos recognized it instantly. Orestes unsheathed it and held it up. The light from the new morning spilled in through the window and sparkled on the blade. "So this relic is the sword of Troy," Orestes mused to himself, "Ha! Well, now a _Greek_ carries it! The legend will die along with Troy's final king." He tossed it lightly onto his bed like a child throwing away a toy. "Come Kerberos! Tell the guards to fetch the prince. Step lively! I don't want to miss a thing." Then, he turned and left his cape sweeping around him as he moved.

Kerberos was about to follow him, but he halted for a moment. He gazed at the sword of Troy for a few moments. _As long as it is in the hands of a Trojan there is still hope for Troy. _Kerberos looked down at it. Kerberos had never been a brave man. Nor a strong one. Nor a smart one. He had lived a coward's life and hated every minute of it. Perhaps. Just perhaps... this could help atone for it. A plan was slowly calculating in his mind. _If I do this... there might yet be a chance for Paris._

Kerberos hurried forwards and roughly shoved the sword into his own sheath leaving his own battered sword in its place. Halfway through he looked up at the heavens and scowled at them. "You see this ye gods?" he cried, "Remember it when you're passing my judgement!"

"Kerberos! Come!" he heard Orestes bellow down the hall.

"Yes, My Lord," Kerberos said before shuffling down the hall after the Greek king.

-888-

Paris lay in his cell sleeping peacefully. A strong commanding voice called to him from beyond a wall of mist. Paris stepped closer in his dreams when a face appeared. A face he recognized instantly. It was the man who had protected him since childhood. Hector. Hector smiled down at him.

"Hector!" Paris cried hurrying closer to him.

"We're proud of you, Paris," Hector said softly, "Father and I. We're proud of you. Have courage. We will be with you."

Then, his brother faded away and a new face appeared. One that Paris had not been expecting. Achilles! He met Paris's gaze fearlessly. "Don't be afraid," he said, "I am at peace. I don't want vengeance. Thank you for protecting Briseis and our child." Achilles's face beamed at the mention of young Neo. "I wish you luck," Achilles said, "From one warrior to another."

Achilles faded away and Anchises took his place. "Taught you well, I see," he said with a smile.

"Yes," Paris agreed, "You taught me very well!"

Anchises laughed, "Show em what we Trojans are made of."

He too faded away and one more face appeared. His father! The noble wise face he had known for so long. He gave Paris a small smile and said softly, "Hail Paris King of Troy!" The misty wall enveloped all of the men and they vanished into the night.

Paris awoke to a man prodding him with a spear. It was the guards, but Paris couldn't see Kerberos anywhere. He looked up at them and their cold hard eyes. "It's time," their leader said.

"Yes," Paris agreed quietly, "It is." He slowly got to his feet straight backed and proud. He fingered his makeshift ring thinking of Helen one last time. He had made his decision. He would not die as a coward. He would die as a warrior... and a king.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only one or two more chapters to go! Sorry about all the cliffies lately.


	22. Chapter 22

A Prince's Journey

A Troy Sequel by talking2myself

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Troy or anything associated with it

AUTHOR'S Note: This is my final chapter to this story. -bursts into tears before finally getting a grip- Anyway it's a little longer than most! Please review! Thanks! Enjoy the grand closer of A Prince's Journey...

Chapter. 22 The End of a Journey

Paris walked into the blinding light of an arena. Orestes had spared no expense for this execution. The stands were filled with crowds of people. A hushed silence filled the arena all of them were watching the doomed prince. Paris gazed out into the crowds and only managed to find one face. Helen. She was staring at him with wide eyes. She was crying. He could see that already. Andromache was holding her close trying to be strong, but tears shone in her eyes as well.

"This way!" Orestes barked and the guards yanked on Paris's bonds like they were the leash of a dog. They led him up the stairs and onto a small platform.

"Please," Paris begged, "Grant me one last request! Don't make Helen watch this!"

Orestes sneered down at him, "Silence! We had a deal! I've kept my end. Your beloved lives." He strutted around the platform while the guards forced Paris to kneel. Orestes bellowed out to the crowds. "People of Troy!" he hollered, "My father the late Great Agamemnon conquered your people and toppled your walls. You had a chance to surrender, but you listened to fools like Hector and fought."

"You will say nothing of my brother!" Paris snapped. He received another kick from Orestes.

"Your lives were spared thanks to my mercy," Orestes continued, "You were allowed to live as slaves in my halls."

"Slavery is death without dying!" Eugenios yelled jumping to his feet, "How dare you speak of mercy!"

"But you weren't satisfied!" Orestes continued ignoring Eugenios's outburst, "No. So who did you turn to? The great Greek lord Odysseus?" he asked. Odysseus glared down at him. "The mighty Myrmidon captain Ajax? One of the seasoned warriors? No. No my friends. You chose to listen to him." he pointed at Paris. "A spoiled pampered prince who knows nothing of war. Knows nothing of battle. Knows nothing of running a country." He glared down at Paris, "His brother's shadow. Incapable of protecting himself let alone anyone else." Paris didn't look up. Helen let out a strangled cry that he could hear in the stands. "And you see where your hopes have led you?" Orestes continued, "To death and slavery. Remember this. Remember what happened to you. Remember this example I plan to make." He hefted his sword in one hand, "Remember Paris of Troy."

"King Paris."

"What?" Orestes asked in shock.

Paris met his gaze fearlessly, "_King _Paris of Troy."

Orestes burst out laughing at this comment. "King? You?"

"Yes," Paris declared, "Might I address my people one last time?"

Orestes was struggling to collect himself, "Of course. I could use some entertainment."

Paris slowly got to his feet and looked out at the anxious audience. "My friends," he said in a soft, but strong voice," I wanted to lead us to greatness. I wanted us to be free. I'm sorry." Big tears were welling up in Aenea's and Electra's eyes. "I can only ask," Paris continued, "That whatever happens. Don't the let the deaths of so many great men go in vain. Face every challenge. Don't forget who you are! We are Trojans!"

Aeneas leapt to his feet, "All hail King Paris!" he chanted, "All hail King Paris!" Nikias and Nomikos followed echoing the chant. Then, Eugenios joined in and Evadne as well jumping to their feet alongside the others even Briseis with a baby clutched to her shoulder. The Myrmidons and Odysseus too forgetting Achilles for a moment to unite. Finally, Helen slowly got to her feet leaning on Andromache to join in the triumphant call. "All hail King Paris!"

Orestes snarled at the Trojans and even his sister, "Silence!" he roared. He whirled around and pulled out his sword, "I will kill the fool who thinks he's a king!"

Orestes whipped his sword from its scabbard and raised it high over his eyes. Paris didn't close his eyes. He met Orestes's gaze boldly ready to reunite with his brother across the river.

"PARIS!" Orestes looked up for a moment as a short stout figure scurried across the field clutched in his hands was a small bundle.

"Kerberos?" Paris asked in surprise.

"What are you waiting for?!" Orestes barked, "Shoot him!"

Arrows flew through the air as Kerberos made his way up the stairs. THWACK! All of them met their mark. Kerberos let out a gasp and fell down next to Paris.

"Kerberos!" he cried cradling the wounded man as close as he could with his bound hands.

"My lord," Kerberos gasped as his eyes went misty. He pushed the bundle into Paris's hands. The cloth slipped away to reveal the sheen of ancient metal. The sword of Troy! "Remember the legend my lord!" Kerberos whispered, "As long as a Trojan bears the sword of Troy. There is still hope." Then, Kerberos's eyes fixed on a point in the distance and he breathed his final breath.

"Now then!" Orestes cried, "No one to save you now!" He raised the sword high again and swung it down at Paris's head.

CLANG! The reverberating sound of metal on metal clashed through the air. Paris held the sword of Troy high over his head blocking Orestes's blow. "I think I'll save myself this time," Paris said.

The Trojans let out a wild cheer as Paris got to his feet. The men circled each other dangerously. "Let's say we finish this, Orestes," Paris said, "Like men. Without your guards. Unless you're afraid..."

Orestes let out a snarl of anger and threw himself at Paris. Paris threw up his sword to block the blow and then jumped back away from Orestes. He nimbly dodged Orestes next blow and managed to slash Orestes arm. Orestes let out a roar of pain. Paris smiled smugly, grateful for all of Anchises's training. His smiled only infuriated Orestes. Orestes's next blow went wide swiping Paris's leg. Paris let out a cry and stumbled a bit. Orestes charged at him. Paris threw himself into a roll narrowly avoiding Orestes's blow though it did clip his hair as he went.

Paris whirled around and threw his sword up again parrying Orestes's next blow. His leg was throbbing and was reddened with blood, but he couldn't let that stop him. He couldn't help but notice that Oreste's arm was bleeding as well. "So this is how it's going to be?" Orestes taunted, "You running and hiding about like a scared rabbit?" He swung at Paris again, "You coward!"

Paris muttered through gritted teeth, "I...am...not...a...coward!" He threw himself at Orestes knocking him to the ground. He began hacking away striking Orestes hard in the shoulder. The blow clashed against Orestes's metal arm stinging his hands. Orestes kicked him hard in his wounded shin and Paris fell to the ground. The Sword of Troy slid a short distance away. Paris crawled after the sword while Orestes got to his feet.

Helen let out a scream," Paris!"

Paris glanced up at Orestes charged at him. His eyes were blazing with hate. His handsome face contorted in anger. His breaths came in great gasps as he uttered one single word, "YOU!" That word held more hate then anything Paris had ever seen before. He drove his sword down into Paris's side. Paris let out a gasp of pain. And then there was silence.

Helen screamed loud and long. Orestes got to his feet proudly looking down at Paris's body. He smirked and laughed giddily. "And you actually thought he stood a chance?" Paris opened one eye. His hands were tightening on the hilt of his sword. "You actually thought that he could lead you to victory!" He laughed wickedly. "You all are fools!"

"No Orestes," said a gruff voice. Standing behind Orestes panting and struggling to stand upright was Paris. "You are the fool!" Paris let out a cry of rage. All the pain that he had been through. All of the suffering that he and his friends had to endure echoed in his yell. He swung the sword of Troy and plunged it into Orestes's neck. Orestes fell to the ground. A stunned expression of horror and rage plastered across his handsome face. The Sword of Troy slipped from Paris's bloody hand. Blackness rushed over him before he toppled to the ground and knew no more.

-888-

Voices. The same familiar voices calling from across the river. He felt oddly weightless as though he were floating on the great river. _Perhaps that's where I am? On my way to peace? Good. I could use the rest._

"Paris," he heard Hector whisper, "Paris, wake up!"

Paris opened one eye lazily, "Brother? Aren't I dead? Don't the dead get rest?"

Hector chuckled, "Yes, brother. But you're not dead yet."

"I'm not?!" Paris cried sitting up. Hector laughed at his stunned expression.

"Clearly this surprises you," Hector mused.

"What am I supposed to do?" Paris asked.

Hector laughed full and happily. More happy than Paris had ever seen him in life. "Go back to your wife. And love her every day of your life."

Paris wept happily, "I'm going to live! I'm going to live!"

"Yes, yes!" Hector agreed happily," A full and happy life. All you have to do is wake up." A light shone bright in the distance. Hector pointed at it with a warm smile. "That's your way home."

Paris got to his feet and started to head towards it. He stopped and looked back at Hector, "Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Of course," Hector said with his charming smile, "Just not for a very long time." He gripped his brother into a warm embrace, "Your life is waiting for you. I will see you as far as the other side. I have one last visit I have to make. Both Achilles and I. Farewell brother."

"Farewell Hector," Paris said before he stepped into the light.

-888-

Briseis strolled across the deck of the ship holding Neo close. The wind blew across her face rustling her baby's new curls. She gazed out at the blue fog that surrounded the ship that early morning. "Oh Neoptolemus," she whispered, "You don't know it, but it can't get any more perfect than this."

Suddenly, the fog rippled and cleared slightly. Briseis cocked her head and gazed out at the sight ahead of her. A figure made his way towards them. One that she thought she would never see again. He smiled warmly at her. His weathered blond hair blowing around his face. "I love you, Briseis," he whispered. Briseis let out a gasp. She hurried closer to the edge of the ship. "I love you, both," he murmured reaching out his hand for hers. Briseis leaned further holding out her hand until their fingers clasped tightly. Neo gurgled and cooed as he too saw his father's face.

"Achilles!" Briseis whispered.

"I'll always be with you," he murmured before fading into the night. "Always."

"BRISEIS!" Evadne's coarse voice rang out breaking the morning reverie. "What are you doing?!" she yanked Briseis back on board. "Are you mad?! What are you doing hanging off the end of the ship?!"

Briseis gave her a wistful smile before following her back to the cabin, "Just saying goodbye."

-888-

Andromache slept peacefully with Astynax snuggled up next to her. It was the first time since she had been able to lie down all night and she was quite exhausted. Sure enough she felt Astynax squirm and kick next to her before crying as he awoke. Andromache smiled and sat up in her bed. No rest for the weary. She lifted him into her arms and began the same walk she was now accustomed to.

But something was different this time. She felt a strong arm come around her. She looked up and gasped at the face she saw. It was Hector. He smiled and held a finger to his lips, "Shh!"

"Hector," she whispered in disbelief.

He held her close as the two walked back and forth across the room just like they used to. Occasionally Astynax would toddle along himself holding Andromache's hand while his proud papa kept watch. "My boy," he murmured, "Our beautiful boy." Finally, Astynax drifted asleep in Andromache's arms. Hector pulled his family close one last time and pressed a light kiss on Andromache's forehead. "Farewell, my love," he whispered as he faded away, "Until we meet again." Andromache sighed peacefully before falling asleep again.

-888-

Bright blue eyes stared down at Paris. As the shapes adjusted and the colors blurred he realized it was Helen. She was smiling at him and holding his hand tightly in hers. "Paris!" she cried happily, "You're awake! Everyone he's awake."

A small crowd of people hurried around his bedside everyone talking and laughing at once. Paris struggled to sit up. Helen had to help him. "Careful," she cautioned, "You're still very weak." Paris nodded. The intense pain in his side told him that much.

"Where are we?" he asked, "Is everyone alright? What happened?"

"Shh," Helen whispered, "We're on the ship docked in the voe. You've been asleep for three days."

"THREE DAYS!" Paris cried falling back on the bed in surprise. Briseis and Andromache giggled happily at his stunned reaction.

"Everyone's alright," Helen promised.

"It was incredible!" Aeneas interrupted, "Once you passed out, I was sure the guards were ready to pounce on you! But they didn't. No. They said you deserved to live. And they let us go! They let us go, Paris!"

"I think he gets the idea, Aeneas," Nomikos said with a small smile.

"Hmmph," Evadne grumbled, "I still had to fight all night to keep you alive. Good to see you up and breathing."

"Good ole Evadne," Andromache said with a smile, "As cheerful as ever."

"What about Odysseus?" Paris asked looking around, "Where is he?"

"He's left for Ithaca," Ajax said, "He couldn't wait around for you to wake up. His wife and son are surely missing him by now. Though he did stay long enough to make sure you were okay and he said to tell you that he looks forwards to dealing with your country in times of peace of prosperity."

"And Electra?" Paris asked, "Where's she?"

"We haven't seen her in a while," Aeneas said with a small frown, "She's sad. She'll talk to me, but... she's quiet lately. After all Orestes _was_ her brother."

"What about Kerberos?" Paris asked the question he was afraid to ask. A hushed silence followed.

Helen gently squeezed Paris's hand, "All of the arrows met their mark. He didn't stand a chance."

"He was a brave man," Eugenios said, "We just never realized it till the end."

"I think we can forgive him for his earlier grievances," Paris said. The other soldiers nodded solemnly.

"Well, what's all this talk of death for?" Evadne cried, "Now that I'm sure that Paris is NOT going to die, I'm going to bed! Which I haven't seen in about three days."

The others soon followed except for Helen who crawled into bed next to Paris and hugged him close to her. "We're safe," Paris murmured in disbelief, "We're finally safe."

"Yes my love," Helen whispered, "It's all over now." Paris chuckled happily into her shoulder. "What?" Helen asked.

"I was just thinking," Paris said with a smile, "Perhaps the gods want us together after all."

-Epilogue-

Paris found Electra in the throne room. She was standing there gazing up at the vacant chair that Orestes had sat in so many times before. She turned around and looked at Paris. "Hello your majesty," she said with a warm smile, "I hear you're leaving today."

"Yes," Paris said, "The Myrmidons will follow me now. Wherever I want to go. I think it's about time that we found a new place to call home."

Electra nodded, "Yes, that is best."

Paris eyed her shrewdly, "You're not coming?"

Electra shook her head, "My people need me. Mycenae needs a queen. I can only hope that I do better than my brother did."

"Shouldn't be hard," Paris shrugged.

Electra let out a sad sigh, "I know he was a cruel man. An evil wicked man. But before that a long time ago, he was my brother. And I do miss him. I miss who he was."

"I understand," Paris said, "Is it wise for you to stay here alone?"

"She won't be alone," Aeneas stepped out from around the corner. Electra's face lit up when he came into view. "Didn't I tell you?" Aeneas asked with a grin, "We're to be engaged!"

"That's wonderful!" Paris cried, "I wish you both all the happiness in the world."

"Paris, I'm going to be a king!" Aeneas cried, "I'll be a good king. I learned everything from you." Paris looked down blushing, sincerely touched.

"I-I believe I have a boat to catch," he said sadly. He embraced Aeneas tightly and whispered in his ear, "Your father would be so proud of you."

Aeneas nodded, "So would yours." The two broke away and Paris watched the slave boy who had saved his life walk into the palace with his new bride. For a second Paris wasn't sure if it was the same man, but then Aeneas turned around and waved a goofy wave. Paris broke out laughing in spite of himself. Yes, it was indeed Aeneas.

-888-

Helen was waiting for him standing on the deck of the ship with a gentle smile. "There you are," she laughed, "For a moment I thought you decided to stay in Greece."

Paris laughed, "Oh no, I've seen enough of Mycenae to last me a lifetime."

"So what is it you want to do next?" she asked sliding her arms around him.

Paris did likewise to her brushing his lips across hers, "I want to get married." he said, "A real proper ceremony with all our friends and family there."

"Of course," Helen said.

"And I want to have children," he said, "Lots of them. I want the rafters of our house to ring with their laughter."

Helen laughed out loud, "Shouldn't we go home first?"

"Where is home?" Paris asked in confusion.

Helen shrugged, "We have to find it first, but wherever it is. I'm sure it's a wonderful place."

"Yes," Paris agreed, "Yes, of course. Let's go home." He slid his arm around Helen and the two strolled onto the ship.

-888-

And so after many trials and tribulations, Helen and Paris were finally reunited and the remaining Trojans found peace with their loved ones and with themselves. For there was still plenty of hope for the Trojans. A prince's journey was over... but a king's journey was just beginning.

The End

FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: And so after much ado my first fanfiction is complete! I am planning on writing a sequel to this story called Children of Troy. Coming to a PC or Macintosh near you! I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who have read this story and reviewed. Your feedback is immensely appreciated. I especially would like to thank Telcontar Rulz who has read and reviewed since chapter 1 and let me just say it is an honor to be on your favorite stories list. If you enjoyed this story read her stuff. It's ridiculously good! Anyway, until next time I bid you all a very fond goodbye!

Much Love

talking2myself


End file.
